


La llamada de la sangre

by 3RDT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Omega Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RDT/pseuds/3RDT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un futuro hipotético dónde los licántropos controlan el mundo, la relación antinatural entre un alfa y un omega van a cambiarlo todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El nuevo licántrarca de Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidades:  
> SPN, sus personajes e historias pertenecen a sus creadores y a la CW.  
> Todo parecido con Supernatural es meramente estético y se que no debería hacerlo, pero lo hago igual.  
> El escritor no va a obtener ningún beneficio (material) de escribir esta historia y los lectores tampoco obtendrán ningún beneficio moral y leen bajo su absoluta responsabilidad

 

**"LA LLAMADA DE LA SANGRE"**

  
  
**Prólogo:**  
 **El nuevo licántrarca de Detroit**  
  
  
_Hace casi mil años, cuando los humanos creían que eran la cúspide de la naturaleza y se dedicaban alegremente a arruinar a sus semejantes y a destruirla creyendo que la Tierra jamás se rebelaría, su soberbia les llevó a crear a los licántropos. Seres humanos a los que se hibridó con una raza extinta de lobos. La intención de los líderes de aquellos prepotentes humanos era crear a los soldados perfectos, los seres “Inferiores” que lucharían y morirían en sus guerras por ellos. Al principio creyeron haberlo logrado._  
  
_Ignorando las advertencias de los pocos humanos que comprendían la barbaridad que estaban cometiendo y alimentando el orgullo y la falta de empatía de algunos científicos que ponían el conocimiento por encima de todo, menospreciaron a sus creaciones como si unos seres sintetizados con lo mejor de ambas especies no fueran capaces de llegar a pensar por sí mismos. La Rebelión fue sólo cuestión de pocos años, puede que los “Soldados perro”, como fueron apodados los licántropos destinados a la guerra, fuesen leales y obedientes, pero entre ellos también había elementos independientes, entes cuya conciencia de la propia identidad era tan poderosa como la de sus creadores encontrando la forma de ganarse la lealtad de sus compañeros de esclavitud. Esos líderes fueron llamados alfas por los soldados a su mando que se llamaron a sí mismos betas._  
  
_A los diez años de la creación de los hombres-lobo las rebeliones a pequeña escala en cada cuartel se convirtieron en una guerra global. Durante casi doscientos años, la lucha entre humanos y licántropos fue una constante. El planeta se cubrió con la sangre de ambas especies quedando al borde de la destrucción total. Los licántropos se organizaron en nueve clanes, cada uno de ellos originado por el país o coalición de países que los creó. Irónicamente fue el licántropo más sanguinario, tanto que adoptó el nombre que los humanos daban al Mal, quien terminó con la guerra._  
  
_Haciendo una coalición con los jefes de los otros ocho clanes, Lucifer Winchester derrotó al último gobernante humano en la ciudad de Detroit y sobre los escombros humeantes y los cadáveres de quienes no se rindieron a la nueva especie dominante se repartieron el mundo estableciendo la vigente licantrarquía que gobernaría el planeta en lo sucesivo._  
  
_Como resultado de las guerras miles de humanos comenzaron a transformarse en licántropos a causa de las heridas infligidas en ellos por alfas transformados. El clan Singer, con la autorización de los demás clanes, acogió a todos estos humanos-lobo a los que se llamó omegas. Al principio fueron aceptados tanto por los demás lobos como por los propios humanos como el símbolo de que ambas especies podían cohabitar en paz tratándoseles sin distinción fueran humanos o lobos._  
  
_La ilusión de igualdad y paz duró unos pocos años hasta que se produjo un eclipse solar total junto con el mayor acercamiento de la luna al planeta. La combinación de ambos accidentes celestes volvió locos a los omegas que se transformaron y mataron a todo ser vivo cerca de ellos para devorar sus corazones acabando por completo con el clan que los había acogido y con los humanos que residían en Europa, el territorio de la familia Singer. Los demás clanes se unieron para exterminar a los omegas que fueron masacrados todos, hombres, mujeres y niños, convirtiendo Europa, en un yermo vacío de toda traza de vida._  
  
_Por un tiempo creyeron que el problema estaba resuelto hasta que en el seno de familias humanas comenzaron a nacer lobos y entre los lobos comenzaron a nacer humanos. Los jefes de los clanes volvieron a tomar su decisión, ejecutaron a los lobos nacidos de humanos y entregaron a esas familias los humanos nacidos de lobos._  
  
_La sociedad se organizó en aras de permitir la convivencia pacífica, aunque tuvieran que separar algunas clases para ello. Cuestiones como la discriminación por motivos de identidad sexual, los prejuicios raciales o los extremismos religiosos se habían convertido en casos anecdóticos y perseguidos por la justicia universal. La infancia y los más jóvenes, tanto lobos como humanos, incluso los omegas hasta su mayoría de edad, estaban especialmente protegidos. Los humanos eran influenciados desde el mismo momento de nacer con los medios de comunicación y en los colegios públicos obligatorios, haciéndoles creer que vivían en el mejor de los mundos._  
  
_El gobierno mundial estaría en manos del Cónclave, una asamblea formada por los líderes de los 8 clanes restantes. Sus miembros, los Lupos Miljaras eran los que decidían sobre las grandes cuestiones y quienes designaban a los licántrarcas que gobernarían en su nombre. Los licántropos alfas serían los jefes de clanes y territorios, quienes realmente tenían el control sobre el gobierno pudiendo llegar a ser licántrarcas de las grandes regiones._  
  
_Los betas eran los más numerosos. En cierto modo sólo eran humanos con una serie de características especiales: En luna llena se transformaban en lobos (Igual que los omegas, pero sin perder el control de sus actos y el concepto de su propia identidad), su naturaleza les hacía dependientes de los alfas de su clan y no podían evitar sentir una furiosa atracción por todo omega que estuviera a su alcance y un total desprecio por los humanos. Ese era el motivo principal por el que betas y humanos no podían convivir en zonas dónde no estuviera presente, al menos, un alfa para mantener la paz._  
  
_Los omegas humanos eran controlados desde su nacimiento, separados de su clan y entregados a familias humanas, mientras que los omegas nacidos lobos eran eliminados en cuanto se conocía su naturaleza. El motivo: un lobo omega que se transformara era incontrolable, un asesino, mataría todo ser vivo cerca de él durante la luna llena en caso de estar libre._  
  
_Como los alfas, al percibir el olor de determinados omegas, también se veían afectados por la misma furiosa atracción que los betas, se estableció el sistema de clases, una sociedad dominada por los alfas, en la que los betas y los humanos no tenían permitido habitar en los mismos edificios, y dónde los omegas, al llegar a la mayoría de edad, se convertían en esclavos al servicio de los alfas._  
  
_Solo había dos tipos de humanos, los humanos puros y los omegas. Los Omegas humanos descendían de los licántropos, directamente o como gen recesivo tras dos o más generaciones. Nada más nacer en cuanto la prueba de sangre obligatoria a todos los humanos diera resultado, ya fueran descendientes de lobos o de humanos, eran asignados a una familia adoptiva que los educaría correctamente en lo que eran y lo que se esperaría de ellos. Después irían a colegios especiales dónde les instruirían en todo lo que un omega debe saber hasta su mayoría de edad dónde serían enviados a los edificios para humanos de las grandes ciudades a disposición de los alfas que vivieran en ellos y bajo la tutela de un pariente._  
  
_Los omegas humanos estaban censados, ubicados y controlados en todo momento y no tenían permitido por ley salir de los edificios si no iban acompañados por algún miembro de su familia o por el alfa que los hubiera reclamado._  
  
_Una vez establecidas, las grandes familias del cónclave no podían permitir que todo omega humano se convirtiera en lobo. Ya que los omegas licántropos solo obedecían al alfa que los transformó y si éste no lo controlaba en todo momento, atacaban a todo licántropo o humano que se acercara a ellos para alimentarse de su corazón._  
  
_A pesar de la dura condición a que estaban sometidos los omegas, la solución a la que habían llegado a lo largo de los siglos era la que mejores resultados estaba ofreciendo. Y dadas las circunstancias que no permitían que los betas se acercaran a ellos, la mayoría conseguía alcanzar una vida razonablemente cómoda e incluso feliz a pesar de su falta de derechos y libertad…_  
  
_Hasta ahora…_  
  
Dean Winchester era el único hijo alfa que la Miljara Mary Campbell engendró con el Gran Lobo John, el Licántrarca de Los Grandes Lagos y el que todos afirmaban estaba destinado a ser el alfa más poderoso del Clan Winchester, el heredero de Lucifer. Dean acababa de alcanzar su madurez y todos esperaban que, como era tradición entre los licántropos que llegaban a la edad adulta, recorriera el Mundo buscando a su pareja de por vida durante los próximos tres o cuatro años. Pero su padre tenía otros planes para él. A veces había que sacrificar la tradición al deber con el clan, sobre todo si tu destino está trazado desde antes de tu nacimiento.   
  
Después de enviar a un grupo de decoradores y albañiles a dar los últimos toques en su loft del ático del edificio Singer en Detroit, el joven alfa llegó al edificio Lawrence sin darse cuenta, con la mente puesta en la faena que le había hecho su padre al delegar en él la jefatura de la Licantrarquía de la ciudad más emblemática del orden mundial.  
  
Cuando Lilith, la secretaria personal “heredada” de su padre, le abrió ni siquiera la saludó, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. La beta se sintió ofendida, era la asistente de confianza del Gran Lobo, había creído que algo más, bastante era que John Winchester hubiera delegado en su hijo el gobierno de Detroit para tener que aguantar la falta de modales del joven alfa. No estaba acostumbrada a que ningún lobo la ignorara, se sabía guapa, era alta, poderosa, su rubio cabello enmarcaba sus atractivas facciones ahora ensombrecidas.  
  
\- El cónclave se celebrará en el auditorio de la tercera planta, John ha mandado las instrucciones de seguridad – dijo antes de que su nuevo jefe tomara asiento y preguntara, descubrió un relámpago de ira en la mirada del joven lobo y añadió con respeto, después de todo el nuevo era un alfa – tu padre me ordenó ponerte al tanto en cuanto cruzaras esa puerta  
\- Está bien, gracias, Lilith ¿verdad? – Dean se tomó la molestia de examinar el aspecto físico de la beta, era una formalidad que se esperaba de un alfa bien educado y el nuevo licántrarca era especialista en saber lo que se esperaba de él - ¿Algo más?  
\- Vendrán los ancianos – sonrió ella por fin sabiendo que el joven lobo reconocía su valor como beta.  
\- ¿Qué? – no solían asistir a los cónclaves a menos que hubiera alguna situación urgente que tratar, ¿tenían que asistir precisamente al primero que él debía organizar?  
\- Ellen Harvelle, Ezra Moore, Miguel Mills, Mary Campbell y nuestro Páter han confirmado su presencia, faltan las confirmaciones de Gabriel Fitzgerald, Eleanor Visyak y Naomi Novak, aunque sus representantes han anunciado su llegada esta mañana para comprobar los preparativos.  
\- Mi padre podría haber retrasado el traspaso de poder un par de meses – murmuró agobiado con la idea de los ancianos líderes de los ocho clanes que gobernaban el mundo reunidos en una misma sala.  
  
La beta no podía estar más de acuerdo, este alfa ni siquiera había comenzado “su búsqueda”, no tenía experiencia de la vida y llevar a cabo un cónclave a ese nivel era exponerse a caer en desgracia con los Miljaras si no se ejecutaba a la perfección. Dean comprendía ahora por qué este cónclave se realizaba en Detroit en lugar de Bismarck o Chicago como era habitual, y dónde residían Jodie Mills y Eliot Moore, otros dos Grandes Lobos, como su padre, aunque mucho más pacientes y diplomáticos. Era la tradición instaurada por el Miljara Winchester mil años atrás, cuando se estableció la Licantrarquía después de las guerras contra los humanos que casi destruyen el planeta. Detroit fue el último territorio dominado totalmente por el Anciano y fue dónde se le comenzó a llamar como al ángel caído de las tradiciones humanas, desde entonces cuando los jefes de los clanes se reunían siempre era en Detroit.  
  
\- Si fracasas ya sabes las consecuencias – replicó la beta, aunque suavizó sus palabras con un poco de amabilidad, el hijo de John no tenía la culpa de ser joven y estúpido – pero lo harás bien, por tus venas corre la sangre de un gran alfa y de una Miljara.  
  
Fue un día largo y tenso, tener dos semanas para organizar la reunión de los grandes clanes no era nada divertido, y como no conocía nada de los protocolos y procedimientos tenía que depender de los betas de confianza de John. Dean Winchester sospechaba que su progenitor no se cortaba al manifestar en público que era una continua decepción y que todos ellos le consideraban poco menos que un inútil. A eso se unía que sería la primera vez desde los cuatro años, que estaría en presencia de su madre biológica. Ni siquiera sabía cómo debía actuar ante la Miljara que le trajo al mundo y le crio mientras fue un lobezno y que, cuando aprendió a transformarse en humano, le entregó al clan Winchester como se entrega un omega a una familia humana.  
  
El edificio Singer, se alzaba imponente en la silueta de la ciudad. Según el censo de Detroit, en su interior habitaban al menos veinte omegas en edad de servir al alfa, y ya que su búsqueda había sido aplazada, y mientras no encontrara a su pareja de por vida (Generalmente solía ser un beta, aunque su padre concluyó su búsqueda con Mary Campbel y por ello jamás se emparejó permanentemente) podría comenzar su búsqueda con alguno de esos omegas, siempre y cuando no tuviera pareja humana o algún alfa lo hubiera reclamado. Dean se consideraba un licántropo moderno, nunca había usado un omega y no lo haría ahora solo por pasar el rato, era capaz de controlar sus propios instintos… o eso pensaba.  
  
El olor de los omegas era intenso en el edificio, podía distinguirlos incluso al poner el pie en el hall de entrada. Había una hembra en recepción, en la zona de espera, aguardando al acompañante con el que iba a abandonar el edificio. Los ojos de Dean repasaron a la muchacha, apenas veintitrés años, bien formada, no tenía alfa podía percibirlo, eso era algo que quedaba marcado como un aroma especial en la piel de los omegas, además, no había más alfas en ese edificio. Los ojos oscuros de la muchacha le reconocieron aterrorizados y supo que amaba a alguien, a un humano. Podría habérsela llevado si hubiera querido, ella no podía negarse y su pareja nunca se atrevería a interponerse en su camino, no lo hizo, a pesar de que le apetecía, sabía que ella no concluiría su búsqueda y le pareció una crueldad innecesaria habiendo más omegas en el edificio que estarían dispuestos a cubrir voluntariamente sus necesidades. Sonrió tranquilizador a la chica y se dirigió al ascensor.  
  
Su residencia estaba en el ático. El loft de quinientos metros cuadrados con una terraza sobre el resto de la ciudad, piscina, pista de pádel y cancha de baloncesto, además de un pequeño invernadero y un jardín estaría listo y dispuesto para él. Jocosamente, aludiendo al lugar dónde la experimentación con meteoritos dio origen a su especie, había puesto una placa en la escalera de entrada en que la que se leía “Área 51” en lugar de planta 51.  
  
Percibió el olor de otro omega, le llamó la atención lo débil que era ese olor, lo tenue, aunque no lo suficiente como para que le pasara desapercibido, casi más un presentimiento que la sensación en sí. Paró el ascensor en la planta treinta y se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia que hacían las veces de avenidas del edificio justo en el centro del mismo. Él estaba ahí, podía sentirlo en la excitación de cada célula de su cuerpo, era un macho, estaba en algún lugar de la rampa que rodeaba las enormes escalinatas de cemento vitrificado y pulido. Corría, no estaba huyendo, hacía ejercicio, su aroma, extrañamente débil se filtraba dentro del alfa que aún sin verlo había decidido que éste sería el primer eslabón de su búsqueda. Notó en cada fibra de su ser cómo se detenía, él también había percibido su presencia y el olor se hizo más tenue aún. Dean casi se echó a reír ¿creía que podía ocultarse de él? Le resultó divertido.  
  
Echó a correr con su inhumana velocidad de licántropo mientras los humanos se apartaban de su camino inconscientemente y sin advertir su presencia. Apenas estuvo al alcance de su vista lo reconoció. El cabello castaño, liso, caía sobre sus hombros, la mirada cautelosa y vulnerable en el iris de color indefinido de un omega en un rostro perfecto que le encendía la sangre.  
  
\- Ven – dijo con voz normal y aunque estaba demasiado lejos para escucharle con el sentido humano, sí estaba al alcance de su oído omega, le obedeció y bajó despacio por la rampa.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que el humano actuaba de forma extraña para estar en presencia de un alfa como si no hubiera recibido la educación al respecto. Eso era imposible, los omegas humanos estaban controlados desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento y este superaba con amplitud la edad de cualquier omega primerizo. Dean siempre había pensado que era más fuerte, que tenía más autocontrol que otros alfas de su edad e incluso mayores. Ahora empezaba a comprender lo fuertes que podían ser sus instintos naturales.  
  
La poca experiencia y esa falta total de conocimientos básicos del omega no hacían más que aumentar su deseo por el humano. Lo agarró de un brazo y le tomó la barbilla con una mano para contemplar su rostro, su corazón latía acelerado, cada célula del cuerpo de Dean le exigía fundirse con este omega en este mismo instante, pero hubiera sido una descortesía para el resto de humanos que paseaban por el lugar y que ahora sí se detenían contemplando con curiosidad al licántropo y su presa.  
  
Ni siquiera habló. Un alfa no necesita dar órdenes a un omega, éste ha sido educado para interpretar su voluntad con sólo un gesto. Dean puso la mano sobre el cuello del omega y lo llevó a uno de los ascensores, sus ocupantes lo vaciaron para él, sin tener que pedirlo. El humano se sacudió al entrar alejándose un paso, no tenía miedo, eso era evidente, ¿se estaba negando? El lobo no podía estar más sorprendido. Su presa tendría unos treinta años ¿cómo era posible que un omega con ese aspecto no hubiera sido reclamado en cuanto alcanzó la edad legal para serlo? Era impresionante, no había visto ninguno así en su vida, ¡era más alto que él! Y eso que Dean era una de las personas más altas que conocía.  
  
\- ¿Tienes nombre omega? – preguntó con curiosidad  
\- Sí – los ojos, ahora verdes, del humano le miraron con recelo  
\- Y carácter también por lo que veo – Dean sonrió, le gustaba, mucho, incluso podría llevarlo a su loft y reclamarlo para él. Que él supiera sería la primera vez que un alfa concluía su búsqueda con el primer omega que elegía, sería un gran escándalo – tendré que arreglar eso, dime tu nombre  
\- Sam, de la familia 1967 de Kansas – masculló entre dientes el humano como si hubiera querido mantenerse en silencio  
\- Ahora estás a mi servicio Sam67, voy a acompañarte a tu apartamento, recogeremos tu ropa, tus pertenencias, y te despedirás de tu familia, amigos y trabajo – Sintió el impulso de llevárselo así, dando a entender que no sería una servidumbre de pocos días, la resistencia del omega le atraía y a la vez le provocaba mucho más que su olor o su evidente belleza.  
\- No tengo familia – los rasgados y brillantes ojos del humano seguían fulminándole rebeldes  
\- Entonces sólo tendré que mandar a mis abogados a hacer las gestiones pertinentes – dijo el lobo.  
  
El apartamento de Sam67 cabría en la caseta de su piscina, apenas cuarenta y cinco metros cuadrados divididos en salón-comedor-cocina, un dormitorio y un aseo. Le ordenó recoger sus pertenencias y se sentó en el sofá a ver la televisión, no era su pantalla IHV (Immersion in the Hyperreal Viewing) de 99 pulgadas, pero no estaba mal para alguien sin ninguna relevancia social. A pesar de tener al humano tan cerca su olor seguía siendo tan débil como si lo imaginara en lugar de percibirlo, eso no impedía que su deseo hiciera la espera dolorosamente placentera.  
  
\- Ya está, ¿puedo ducharme ahora para quitarme el sudor de hacer ejercicio? – murmuró el omega interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ¿es que no sabía nada? ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle mientras estaba distraído? Sin embargo, su incomodidad era sólo un reflejo inculcado por su padre que desaparecía con sólo mirar a Sam.  
  
Se levantó de un salto satisfecho del temor que provocaba al humano con su agilidad de licántropo y revisó las dos maletas llenas de ropa y recuerdos personales. Sacó un pantalón de chándal gris, viejo y manchado de pintura y se lo dio. “Ponte esto, nada más, lo demás no lo necesitas, se queda aquí”. Al ver la confusión en los ojos del omega comenzó a impacientarse.  
  
\- ¿Qué clase de omega eres tú? ¿No te han enseñado a comportarte? – gruñó como advertencia  
\- No quiero ir contigo, prefiero quedarme aquí – Sam nunca había sentido esa atracción que sometía a un omega ante cualquier alfa que lo reclamara, incluso había llegado a conocer al Gran Lobo y no le había costado fingir ante el mismísimo John Winchester que era un humano normal y corriente. Pero el que tenía delante era diferente, sólo su obstinación le impedía obedecer sin protestar.  
\- ¿Quiero? – le cogió del cuello, este omega no había sido educado en su condición y deberes, no sabía cómo debía comportarse, y aunque su naturaleza sumisa le obligaba a obedecer, una parte de su carácter le empujaba a rebelarse, había oído hablar de omegas rebeldes y nunca había creído en su existencia, ¿era éste uno de ellos? – Sabes que soy un alfa y que mis indicaciones son preferentes a tus necesidades, aún así tienes suerte, hay un déficit en tu educación y por ello solo hoy seré amable contigo. Ahora desnúdate, mete la ropa que llevas puesta en esa bolsa, ponte lo que te he dado y esperas, en el sofá a que vuelva.  
  
Sam sintió rabia contra sí mismo al empezar a desnudarse ante la orden del alfa. Claro que conocía las leyes, fue al colegio, la historia de cómo los licántropos salvaron el mundo era de obligatoria memorización por todos los humanos, por supuesto que sabía que los omegas pagaban el pecado de los humanos contra el planeta y por ello no tenían más opciones que obedecer a cualquier alfa siempre y cuando no fueran reclamados por uno en particular, pero era difícil admitir que esta mañana era una persona con un trabajo y amigos y ahora sólo era una propiedad.  
  
No llegó a desnudarse. En cuanto el alfa sacó su engreída presencia del apartamento fue a la cocina, cogió el cuchillo más afilado y se rajó un antebrazo. Estaba dispuesto a morir, no iba a ser el juguete de nadie.  
  
\- ¡Qué mierda haces! ¡Suelta eso! – era el rugido de un alfa, en la misma habitación, era imposible que un humano consiguiera oponerse a él, mucho menos un omega, pero éste era diferente, Dean lo notó al verle llevarse el cuchillo al cuello, con rapidez sobrehumana le dio un manotazo quitándole el arma que se quedó clavada en la encimera, vibrando - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
\- Valoro mi libertad – respondió mientras Dean le contenía la hemorragia con un paño de cocina, la sangre del omega en contacto con la piel del lobo comenzó a escocer al Winchester.  
\- ¿Mas que tu vida? ¿Qué clase de omega eres tú? – el licántropo tendría que estar furioso, los humanos no se oponían a las decisiones de los alfas, era la ley, y era lo justo, pero que alguien como Sam se opusiera no sólo iba contra la ley, iba contra la misma naturaleza – No vuelvas a intentarlo  
\- Volveré a hacerlo – reconoció el omega pese a que lo que quería decir era “sí señor” para contentarlo y alejarse de su lado lo suficiente como para poder huir.  
\- ¿Sabes?, lo cierto es que soy un alfa muy razonable, y me gustas, quiero decir que incluso había pensado que podrías llegar a ser un compañero permanente, pero ahora veo que tendré que imponerte mi voluntad a la fuerza cuando tendrías que estar agradecido por mi atención – otra vez esa mirada desafiante que en lugar de enfadarle le atraía – no voy a dejar que te mates, pero eso no significa que te voy a dejar marchar.  
\- Entonces tenemos un problema – replicó el omega incapaz de morderse la lengua como pretendía, era desesperante que su propio cuerpo traicionara su voluntad de esa forma  
\- No, tú tienes el problema hasta que te resignes a cuál es tu lugar, lo único que consigues con esa actitud es que sienta deseos de educarte por las malas – un poco de rebeldía estaba bien, era diferente, refrescante, pero si seguían con esa conversación acabaría enfadándose y Dean no quería ser duro con su adquisición, perder el control y hacerle daño de verdad. Suspiró, no estaba enfadado, pero sí molesto por su propia falta de paciencia – guarda silencio, he hecho que el jefe de seguridad del edificio advierta en tu trabajo que estás a mi disposición, he puesto en venta este apartamento y lo que se consiga de él pasará a un fondo del que podrás disponer si deja de interesarme tu compañía.  
  
Sam apretó los puños con rabia por no poder contestar. Llevaba toda su vida ocultando lo que era, como le habían enseñado sus padres, pero ni sus infusiones de pie de lobo ni los baños diarios con aceite de muérdago habían sido efectivos con el alfa que ahora tenía enfrente. Estaba atrapado y ese lobo parecía fascinado con él. Era una auténtica mierda ser un omega.  
  
**______________________Continuará**


	2. Primer día

**LA LLAMADA DE LA SANGRE**

* * *

 

**1:**

**Primer día**

 

Dean no permitió que el omega se llevara nada del que había sido su apartamento. Lo llevó al ascensor, al ático. Al salir a la gigantesca terraza del loft Sam tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano era la primera vez en todo un año que veía el cielo y el sol directamente. Respiró hondo y miró con desconfianza al alfa, no quería ceder, no quería rendirse por un poco de sol y aire libre.

 

Era cierto que no tenía otra opción, legalmente ahora pertenecía al alfa y si éste no le entregaba a las autoridades cuando descubriera su secreto sería un completo milagro. Un año sin poder contemplar el cielo raso: desde que un agente social descubrió su naturaleza y trató de venderle con la promesa de la libertad a un grupo de betas exiliados. Escapó de milagro, se coló en el edificio Singer y haciéndose pasar por un humano corriente consiguió trabajo en una cafetería. Pero no era lo mismo entrar que salir del edificio, los sensores de salida hubieran descubierto el muérdago y el pie de lobo en su organismo y le habrían detenido.

 

El alfa cortó su línea de pensamiento empujándole suavemente hacia la entrada del Loft. Se giró para evitarle y fue como si viera al licántropo por primera vez. A la luz del sol, Dean Winchester era uno de los miembros de su clan más imponentes. Quizás no era tan alto como el propio Sam, pero su arrogancia natural le hacía parecer más grande empequeñeciendo al omega.

 

Su cabello corto, al sol, brillaba en tonalidades ocres y doradas, su rostro, perfectamente rasurado era el sueño de un escultor y sus ojos verdes… Sam se encontró atrapado por esos ojos que le hacían sentirse seguro y protegido incluso sabiendo lo que el alfa quería de él. Dean sonrió al sentirse inspeccionado, esa era una reacción mucho más normal en un omega que la continua rebeldía ante cualquier orden.

 

  * Ya no te parece tan terrible que te haya seleccionado ¿verdad? – le preguntó amistosamente.
  * No – respondió el omega irreflexivo antes de morderse los labios, molesto, su padre no le había engañado ante lo indefenso y servil que se sentiría si un alfa llegaba a reclamarlo.
  * Desnúdate para mí, me toca observarte y quiero ver lo que he cazado - Temblando, con un sentimiento a medias entre las ganas de complacer y la humillación, esta vez si obedeció, quitándose la ropa con torpeza. Dean sonreía aumentando el conflicto interno del omega – deja la ropa ahí, no la necesitas
  * Yo no… - le había ordenado guardar silencio y al empezar a hablar su cerebro le obligó a morderse la legua.
  * Te comportas como si nadie te hubiera explicado cómo te afectan las órdenes directas de un alfa – acarició el rostro congestionado por la rabia, el alfa estaba impresionado, aquel humano, aquel omega era mucho más hermoso de lo que había imaginado, volvió a sentir escozor al tocar su piel, pero no le dio importancia – cuando aprendas todo será mucho más sencillo para ti, hay que aceptar el orden natural Sam67, es de justicia. Si no fuera por los licántropos el mundo se habría desangrado entre guerras y hambrunas, dominado por los seres humanos más depravados. Ahora es sostenible, incluso feliz, hasta los omegas son felices cuando aceptan su papel y comprenden que su libertad es el sacrificio que mantiene el equilibrio. Puedes responderme ahora, dí lo que piensas.
  * No creo que pueda aceptar estar prisionero dentro de mi propio cuerpo, ni ser el juguete sexual de nadie – Sam miró al Winchester a los ojos.
  * No pretendo que seas un juguete, eres un humano, tienes sentimientos – el lobo pasó una uña por su pecho hasta su estómago complacido con la semierección involuntaria de Sam en respuesta – conseguiremos que seas feliz.



 

Hacía algo de aire en la terraza. Instintivamente el omega se encogió por el frío y Dean se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por los hombros ante la incomodidad del humano que percibía en el aroma que desprendía el deseo del licántropo y que le excitaba como si no fuera más que un perro olfateando una hembra en celo.

 

  * No seré feliz, quizás aprenda a fingir que lo soy, pero no seré feliz – replicó intentando quitarse la chaqueta – puedes obligarme a hacer y decir lo que quieras, pero si quieres saber la verdad yo no deseo esto



 

Dean puso un dedo en sus labios y lo llevó a la vivienda. Sam boqueó de la impresión ante la belleza de la estructura, creada para el disfrute del alfa, no había nada en ella que el omega no pudiera incluir entre lo que soñaba para sí mismo. El problema para él consistía en que su función era ser un objeto más destinado a ese disfrute. Los grandes ventanales permitían entrar el sol creando un colorido irreal por el tamizado de las lujosas cortinas.

 

Entonces vio el dormitorio y se frenó en seco. Mirando alrededor y descubriendo todos los pequeños detalles a los que no había prestado atención, cordones, lazos, cadenas, bancos, potros, columnas... Dean quitó la chaqueta de sus hombros y le empujó sutilmente hacia lo que le había hecho detenerse en primer lugar. La cama.

 

Era una estructura gigantesca de madera, en sí misma era prácticamente una habitación con paredes de raso y suelo de viscoelástica, pero lo que más le aterraba era la estructura en sí. El cabecero de madera pulida del que sobresalían argollas doradas a distintas alturas al igual que de los pilares que sostenían el cortinaje verde oliva para separar la cama del resto del loft.

 

Se estremeció al notar las posesivas manos del alfa en su cuerpo. El olor del licántropo había cambiado, haciendo que involuntariamente se abandonara a las caricias. No se atrevió a mirar el cuerpo desnudo del alfa, sabía que si lo hacía no podría mantener su mente libre.

 

El alfa le ordenó inclinarse y apoyarse con las manos en una de las columnas. Dean no se conformó con mirarle, le acariciaba y daba suaves pellizcos por la espalda y costados, sus manos firmes se deslizaban por sus caderas hasta el trasero, era una caricia suave, casi delicada. Inspeccionaba meticulosamente la piel pálida poco acostumbrada al sol, los músculos atléticos, curtidos por el ejercicio diario. Descubrió sorprendido que el omega no había sido iniciado por ningún licántropo, le acarició la entrada notando que jamás nadie había disfrutado de ella.

 

  * ¿Sólo hembras? – gruñó atrapando sus testículos en una mano
  * Si – respondió abriendo las piernas para hacer más fácil la inspección del lobo
  * ¿Humanas? – jugueteó con delicadeza con la base de su pene
  * Si – respondió el omega mordiéndose los labios
  * ¿Sabían que eres un omega? – le hizo gemir acariciándole con más intensidad
  * No, nadie de mis conocidos sabía que era un omega, hasta hoy – se enfureció contra sí mismo al sentir que apenas conseguía evitar el movimiento de caderas al encuentro de la poderosa mano del alfa
  * ¿Cómo lo has ocultado? Cualquier licántropo puede olerte a centenares de metros de distancia – liberó sus genitales sonriendo al suspiro de alivio y riendo abiertamente ante el gemido lastimero cuando introdujo el dedo índice en su ano
  * Un conocido quiso venderme a un grupo de betas sin territorio, escapé y entré en el edificio sin acompañante – explicó moviendo su trasero como si pudiera escapar de la invasiva caricia y consiguiendo todo lo contrario.



 

Gimió cuando Dean se alejó, dándole una fuerte palmada en la nalga. No sabía que esperar. Se levantó sujetándose la mano herida y se giró, el licántropo sonreía burlón ante su miedo. Empezaba a odiarlo, ¿no le bastaba tomarlo sin más? No podría evitarlo, en cuanto lo ordenara su única opción era obedecer, al menos podía dejar de burlarse de su incapacidad para oponerse a él. Sin embargo, el alfa se lo tomaba con calma. Y ahora le miraba con curiosidad.

 

  * No me has respondido, ¿cómo has ocultado que eres un omega? – Dean se frotó las manos, escocían otra vez y ahora incluso tenía una erupción en las palmas. Se enfureció adivinando la respuesta - ¿Aceite de muérdago?
  * Si, y también pie de lobo, es lo que oculta mi olor – sonrió desafiante, después de todo no sería necesario suicidarse, el alfa lo mataría a juzgar por la expresión de su cara.



 

Iba a ser peor, Sam no supo de dónde llegó el empujón que le arrojó contra la cama. La velocidad del lobo escapaba a su campo de visión, la rodilla del alfa se clavaba en sus riñones mientras le ataba con uno de los cordones de los postes.

 

Quiso resistirse, pero la fuerza descomunal del licántropo estaba más allá de la suya. Aún así luchó, pataleó como una criatura impotente y se vio atado al pilar del cuarto de baño. Jadeando, Dean se lavó las manos frotándolas con crema para aliviar la hinchazón y la urticaria provocada por el aceite de muérdago.

 

Se sentó en el bidet ante el humano atado a la columna. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, la rabia por encontrar a un omega rebelde amenazaba con hacer salir de él al depredador que presumía mantener a raya. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro alfa, ahora ese atractivo y magnífico salvaje estaría convertido en un amasijo sanguinolento de piel rasgada y hueso triturado. ¿Por qué había tenido que encontrarlo él? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo seguía deseándolo?

 

  * ¿Desde cuando te ocultas con el muérdago y el pie de lobo? – preguntó lleno de rabia cuando logró dominar sus instintos asesinos.
  * Mis padres me enseñaron a hacerlo
  * Tus padres morirán
  * Ya murieron, no puedes hacerles nada – provocó el humano
  * Va contra la ley, tus padres no te han hecho ningún favor, si te hubiera encontrado otro alfa en mi lugar…
  * Tu padre ha estado a pocos pasos de mí y jamás sospechó nada, tú no me habrías descubierto si me hubiera untado con aceite esta mañana antes de salir a correr, creí que por un día no pasaba nada – Sam le provocó con rabia - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora conmigo? ¿Vas a matarme?
  * Todavía estoy pensándolo – admitió el lobo mirándose las manos que por fin empezaban a perder el color rojizo bajando la hinchazón, sin embargo, estaba calmado, su curiosidad por el humano había aumentado más aún – no voy a dejarte ir, va contra la ley, eres un omega rebelde, si no te reclamo para mi tendré que entregarte a la policía y no te gustaría la sentencia que se aplica en tu caso. Soy tu mejor opción.
  * ¿Me matarían? – la sonrisa provocativa del omega hizo que el lobo tomara su decisión. Debía bajarle esos humos.
  * No, te echarían del edificio, encadenado ¿Crees que los betas errantes te tratarán mejor que yo? – el omega palideció, aunque intentaba ocultar su miedo – siempre tendré tiempo de arrepentirme, pero de momento te quedas conmigo.



 

Dean preparó la bañera, pasarían unos días antes de que pudiera tocar al omega sin que le hiciera reacción el aceite con el que se untaba desde que era niño. Se puso unos guantes de látex y arrastró a su prisionero hasta allí sumergiéndolo por completo en el agua caliente con bicarbonato. Sam emergió tosiendo y escupiendo el agua que había tragado en su forcejeo, el cordón que aún ataba sus muñecas había vuelto a abrir la herida de su brazo manchando el agua limpia con su sangre.

 

El lobo no dijo nada, volvió a sumergirlo por completo aguantándolo unos segundos y después le permitió que se encogiera en un lado de la bañera mientras tiraba el agua. El miedo que adivinaba en la posición defensiva y la mirada cautelosa del omega le herían tanto que enmascaraba ese sorprendente dolor con ira.

 

Le desató y vendó su herida. Sam guardaba silencio evitando mirarle ni cuando le permitió volver a vestirse. Cenaron lasaña enviada desde el restaurante de lujo de la planta veintitrés mientras las noticias recordaban de nuevo el evento de nivel mundial que tendría lugar en Detroit. Y después, el lobo envolvió a su adquisición en una sábana de seda, de pies a cabeza, inmovilizándolo dentro de ella y se acostaron.

 

El sol del amanecer depositaba sus cálidos rayos sobre la piel del pensativo omega, arrodillado al borde de la piscina mientras su nuevo propietario nadaba unos largos.

Sam no había dormido mucho temiendo que en cualquier momento el lobo dejara de jugar con él, lo desliara de la suave tela con que le retenía y pasara a acciones más drásticas. Sin embargo, el alfa durmió como un bebé abrazando su peluche.

 

  * Soy un jodido peluche – musitó
  * ¿Quieres nadar un poco Sam? – Preguntó el alfa saliendo a pulso y sentándose a su lado, el agua se escurría por el bien formado cuerpo, una constelación de pequeñas y brillantes gotas resbalando entre otra constelación de pequeñas y doradas pecas, distrayendo al omega de sus lúgubres pensamientos.
  * No se nadar – admitió apartando el largo flequillo castaño de sus ojos para seguir contemplando al alfa. Dean sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta
  * Puedo enseñarte – Ofreció el lobo sinceramente. Sam retiró la mirada, tenso, consideraba que quería enseñarle demasiadas cosas – estás siendo irracional, ya deberías haber aceptado tu situación
  * Libérame - replicó
  * Eres un omega rebelde, tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado yo y te haya reclamado – Dean se levantó resistiendo el impulso de tocarlo, no comprendía al humano, quizás porque no tenía mucha experiencia tratándolos – acéptalo, puede que mi paciencia no sea eterna… ¿Quieres bañarte?
  * ¿Puedo?
  * Si



 

El alfa comprendió su error cuando el omega se tiró de cabeza en la zona más profunda. Tuvo que lanzarse de nuevo a la piscina, a sacarlo. Tuvo que reanimarle y obligarle a escupir el agua que había tragado. Se enfureció. Aunque el efecto del muérdago era menor, sus manos y las partes de su cuerpo en contacto con el humano volvieron a llenarse de ronchas y rojeces. La actitud de Sam era inconcebible. Nunca había oído nada así, estaba convencido de que nadie le creería si lo contaba.

 

El omega no parecía arrepentido de su nuevo intento de suicidio ni de las consecuencias de su salvación para el alfa. Tratándolo como a un cachorrillo estúpido que hubiera caído al agua por accidente, Dean lo secó y lo llevó dentro de la casa. No sabía qué hacer con él, ¿iba a tener que atarlo todo el tiempo?

 

La televisión emitía el especial informativo sobre la cumbre de clanes que se celebraría en Detroit en un par de semanas, otra vez, como si precisamente él pudiera olvidarlo, como si no hubiera más noticias que contar. El día espantoso de ayer se había prolongado hasta hoy con el omega que había elegido. Estaba tentado de entregarlo a la justicia y quitarse un problema que no necesitaba con el estrés de tener que organizar el cónclave.

 

Lo había vuelto cara a la pared, con los dedos entrelazados en la nuca y su mirada se quedaba más tiempo en esas manos bajo el cabello castaño, aún húmedo, y en el cuerpo desnudo del omega que en las sesgadas noticias que alababan la gestión de los licántropos en todo el país. Tenía un trabajo complicado con la organización del cónclave, también tendría una cena con los grandes lobos de su clan un par de días antes del mismo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Sam?, tendría que dejarle solo en casa, ¿Y si intentaba matarse otra vez?

 

  * Ven aquí – Ordenó con severidad, él se volvió, aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las marcas de sus dedos en pecho, brazos y cara, de cuando lo sacó del agua y le reanimó tras su intento de suicidio, se volvió a poner guantes satisfecho con el ademán que hizo el omega de alejarse al verlos – siéntate en mis piernas.



 

Lo hizo, el problema no era que desobedeciera cuando le hablaba, el problema era que era capaz de tergiversar sus órdenes y de interpretarlas a su conveniencia. Lo subió un poco más, hasta que su pene notó el calor de su cuerpo a través del pantalón. Sam se puso tenso y Dean rodeó su cintura con un brazo acariciando sus genitales con la otra mano enguantada. Se sorprendió de lo duro que estaba. Comenzó a acariciar el pene del omega que gimió débilmente relajándose y recostándose sobre él.

 

  * ¿Quieres que continúe? – le preguntó, era la primera vez que quería saber si Sam quería que lo tocara, desde el primer momento lo había manejado a su antojo sin plantearse lo que el omega sintiera al respecto y sin embargo ahora tenía la impresión de que si bien había actuado como era de esperar en un alfa quizás podía haber sido un poco más paciente.
  * No entiendo la pregunta – gimió Sam cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza – no quiero que me trates como a un omega
  * Esa no es la pregunta – el cuello del humano estaba en la posición perfecta para ser besado, lamido, chupado. “maldito seas por capullo, aún hueles a muérdago” - ¿Quieres tener un orgasmo ahora?
  * Si



 

Las manos de Sam se sujetaban al brazo con que rodeaba su cintura, nerviosas, mientras seguía frotándole el pene cada vez más duro dentro de su puño enguantado. Dean no se dio cuenta de que estaba a media transformación, el cuerpo humano parecía más pequeño y el lobo sólo esperaba el momento en que se desmadejara entre sus brazos. No tardó mucho más, el chico se corrió dentro de su garra.

 

  * Interesante – musitó Dean contemplando su mano en proceso de transformación con las uñas que habían rasgado la superficie de látex, los músculos apretados dentro de la camisa, amenazando con reventarla, no le había pasado antes, claro que éste era su primer omega, pero había mantenido relaciones con otros miembros de su especie y siempre había sido en forma humana o en forma animal, nunca se había transformado a medias.
  * ¿Quieres follarme ahora? – susurró Sam
  * Mírame – ordenó roncamente



 

El omega se levantó volviéndose para mirarlo. Dean se levantó acercándose a él desabotonándose la camisa de manga larga en un intento inútil de no destrozarla, pues ya habían reventado las costuras. Sam se irguió enfrentándole sin temor. Y sin embargo debería temerle ahora más que nunca, los humanos gritaban de terror cuando contemplaban la forma híbrida de los lobos, sus garras, el tamaño de sus músculos cubiertos por una fina capa de pelo, su dentadura capaz de destrozar un bate de béisbol de un mordisco. Por el contrario y por primera vez el omega se sentía seguro en presencia del alfa.

 

Puso su mano en el pecho poderoso liberado de la ropa y le miró a los ojos. Dean controló la semitransformación volviendo a su forma totalmente humana, entonces el omega se alejó como si le repugnara que volviera a tocarlo.

 

  * No Sam67, no voy a follarte ahora, lo que quiero es que comprendas que esto no va a durar siempre – sintió cómo la furia animal se arremolinaba en su pecho, por un segundo pareció que el omega se rendía por fin, pero ahora volvía a ser la criatura rebelde que había despertado su curiosidad y cuyo rechazo percibía como una agresión – me gustas, pero no tanto como para que aguante tu comportamiento antinatural.
  * ¿Pretendes que te de las gracias por ser tan considerado? – había tanto sarcasmo en su voz que Dean perdió por fin la paciencia.



 

El alfa avanzó quitando el sillón que los separaba de un zarpazo que prácticamente lo hizo astillas. El omega retrocedió asustado al comprender que no había marcha atrás, el alfa atrapó sus muñecas con una mano y prácticamente le arrastró al cobertizo cerrado junto a la piscina. Olía a herrumbre y humedad y hacía calor. En el centro iluminada directamente por cuatro focos convergentes estaba “la máquina”. Sam se resistió a acercarse a ella, puede que no hubiese sido educado como omega, pero sí había oído cómo los alfas castigaban a los esclavos que no cumplían sus expectativas.

 

  * Creí que esto era una perversión cruel de mi padre, ¿para qué quieres un instrumento de tortura contra alguien que cumple todas tus órdenes? Iba a ordenar desmontarla en cuanto pasara el cónclave, es difícil encontrar operarios que lo hagan – dijo empujándole sin apiadarse de su miedo – el muérdago tardará unos días más en desaparecer de tu piel, no querías que te toque ¿verdad? Puede que cuando vuelva a buscarte hayas cambiado de opinión.
  * No, no cambiaré – se negó inútilmente
  * Me lo dices mañana



 

Se puso a su espalda y lo dobló por la cintura arrodillándolo en el suelo. “Para” fue capaz de decir antes de que un seco “cierra el puto pico” le obligara a someterse en silencio.

 

Dean metió un dedo enguantado en su culo, fue tan molesto como la primera vez, y gruñó. El alfa sacó el dedo y antes de que se relajara sintió algo duro en su lugar. No sabía lo que era, quizás uno de los falos de la máquina. Gimió asustado más que dolorido al sentir aquello entrar y salir de él repetidamente.

 

El alfa lo tumbó sobre el potro en el centro de la máquina inmovilizándolo con las correas y ajustando de nuevo el falo a la máquina regulando la velocidad y frecuencia con que lo penetraba. Dolía, pero sobre todo era humillante y Dean no se conformaba, obligándole a abrir la boca introdujo la parte delantera de la máquina en su boca.

 

  * Muy bien – Dean, satisfecho le limpió las lágrimas de impotencia – esto te enseñará a comportarte con tu alfa y cuando te saque de aquí serás un chico obediente. ¿A que así es mejor?



 

No podía responder por la humillante mordaza que violaba su boca, pero si hubiera podido hablar diría que sí, que ahora estaba mejor, y su naturaleza sumisa quizás lo estuviera, pero su espíritu rebelde no, era una mierda ser un omega.

 

_____________ **Continuará.**


	3. Alfas y omegas

"LA LLAMADA DE LA SANGRE"

  
  
2:   
Alfas y omegas  
  
  
  
Sam llegó a temer que a partir de ahora todo el tiempo estaría satisfaciendo los insaciables impulsos sexuales del alfa. Él solo era un humano, no tenía la energía de un licántropo para soportar su deseo tan seguido y Dean no iba a preguntar, estaba en su casa, era su derecho y tenía la ley de su parte. Dónde le apeteciera y cuando le apeteciera le tomaría sin miramientos, porque es lo que hacen los alfas.   
  
Si Dean no le hubiera seleccionado aún seguiría en la cafetería, charlaría con los clientes y haría planes para montar un negocio con sus amigos. Ya no tenía opción de ir a trabajar. Si por un milagro encontraba ropa y lograba salir del ático jamás podría salir del edificio y lo que era peor, si era capturado…   
  
Aunque el milagro sería que pudiera moverse de dónde el alfa lo había atado. Dean no estaba contento con dejarle así, podía sentirlo y maldición, él mismo se sentía mal, no sólo por estar sujeto a uno de los postes del baño, ¡también se sentía mal por que el puñetero alfa se sentía mal por él! ¡Después de los tres días pasados en la máquina!   
  
\- Intentaré volver un rato a la hora del almuerzo – Dean acarició el rostro del omega, había presenciado sus intentos de escapar de él como fuera, no permitiría que volviera a intentar matarse – lamento dejarte así, pero no puedo fiarme de ti  
\- Déjame ir – pidió  
\- Te quiero – Dean le miró sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir – no puedo dejarte ir, tampoco dejar que te hagas daño, ahora eres lo más importante para mi  
\- No, no, me entregarás a la policía cuando te aburras de tener siempre el mismo omega – no lo admitiría, ¿amor? ¿de un alfa que jugaba con él como con un juguete? – te cansarás pronto.  
\- No se trata de un entretenimiento pasajero Sam67 – le besó avasallador, sorbiendo la respiración del humano, presionando su espalda contra la lisa y dura superficie de cerámica – quizás nunca lo ha sido.  
  
Al verse solo, el omega forcejeó un rato con los cordones de seda que sujetaban sus muñecas a la argolla justo por encima de su cabeza. Tuvo que rendirse, el alfa le había atado demasiado bien como para que pudiera soltarse. Escuchó una llave, pero no era Dean, era una mujer, humana, y entraba con un carrito de la limpieza.  
  
\- Espero no encontrarme con sorpresitas desagradables con el nuevo jefe, porque su padre era un autentico monstruo. Al menos todavía es pronto para que le haya dado por abusar de esos pobres omegas – iba rezongando mientras encendía la aspiradora.  
  
Durante un rato sólo se escuchó el ruido de la máquina de limpieza y Sam se quedó adormilado hasta que cesó. Abrió los ojos, somnoliento, y se sintió avergonzado al notar que la mujer estaba en el aseo y lo contemplaba llena de compasión. Ella intentó sonreírle y cogió la nota del alfa en la que le ordenaba que no desatara al omega bajo ningún concepto.  
  
\- ¿Sabes qué muchacho? – tenía cincuenta años y si la despedían pues que lo hicieran, pero no iba a contribuir en la tortura de un pobre omega – quizás no pueda soltarte, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es que estés más cómodo  
  
Lo envolvió en una manta, y le acercó un taburete para que pudiera sentarse. No paró de hablarle en todo el rato que estuvo haciendo su trabajo, del anterior alfa, de que cada semana que venía a limpiar se encontraba a un pobrecito omega, ya fuera chico o chica, siempre diferentes a los que apenas podía ayudar dándoles un poco de agua o comida.   
  
\- El Granda Lupo me amenazó tantas veces con despedirme que tiene gracia que se haya despedido él antes, pero siempre le dije a la cara lo que me parecía su forma de tratar a los que son como tú, el caso es que el lobezno parecía mejor que su padre, me equivocaba – llenó un vaso con agua y siguió rezongando mientras untaba un poco de queso fundido en un sándwich – no tenéis la culpa de lo que los antiguos humanos hicieron, bastante es que la naturaleza os obligue a purgar su pecado para que los alfas también se ensañen innecesariamente, ¡Oh, te hizo daño!  
\- No, fui yo – dijo cuando la mujer dejó escandalizada el bocadillo en la mesa y examinó la venda de su brazo  
\- No hijo, no tienes que defenderlo, esto pasará pronto, es un asco para todos vosotros, pero se cansará de ti, todos se cansan, su padre no os retenía más de dos días seguidos, es muy duro, pero te prometo que después estarás bien – dijo acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un animal herido - ¿quieres el sándwich?   
\- No tengo hambre aún, sólo tenía sed, gracias.  
\- Como quieras hijo.  
  
Se fue sin decirle su nombre y sin preguntar el del omega. Sam lo comprendió, parecía una persona agradable a pesar de su parloteo interminable, alguien que se encariñaba rápidamente con las personas y si, como le había contado, había visto a más de cien omegas en su situación, lo último que quería era recordar el nombre de todos.   
  
En el edificio Lawrence, el trabajo de organización del cónclave estaba resultando tan estresante y complicado como Dean había supuesto. Que su mente volara cada rato hacia el loft dónde había dejado atado a Sam, tampoco estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. Lo peor fue cuando Lilith le comunicó que tenía un almuerzo de trabajo con los representantes de los ancianos que aún no habían confirmado la asistencia al cónclave. ¿Cómo enviaba a alguien a ocuparse de alimentarlo y asearlo? Un alfa no se prestaría a ello y un beta, o un humano, no podría controlar a Sam. Tendría que dejarle sin comer, tenía que solucionar ese problema en cuanto se deshiciera de los alfas que le esperaban en el restaurante más lujoso del edificio de gobierno en Detroit.  
  
Estaban esperándole en el bar cuando llegó, cinco minutos tarde pues se había despistado con el cambio de ascensores y no quiso llamar a su secretaria que parecía encantada de corregirle cada vez que metía la pata.   
  
\- ¡Cas! – saludó alegre y sorprendido al reconocer al representante del clan Novak  
\- ¡Dean! Vaya marrón que te ha colocado tu padre ¿verdad? – el alfa de ojos azules y cabello negro abrazó a su amigo – aunque el que me han colocado a mi también se las trae, Naomi dice que no vendrá si no puede traer consigo a su omega, en fin, ven que te presento, esta encantadora dama es Lenora Visyak y esta agradable jovencita es Kate Fitzgerald  
\- Gabriel vendrá – dijo la pequeña y rubia alfa estrechando la mano de su anfitrión – por eso me ha enviado a mi, sólo vengo a preparar su alojamiento  
\- Eleanor pone la misma condición que Naomi, Dean, y no es negociable por nuestro lado – Manifestó Lenora quitándose la lujosa americana y entregándosela a uno de sus betas – ese maldito omega se está convirtiendo en un problema.  
\- No te alteres, el chico no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así – protestó Castiel   
\- Mia Máter markis lin – musitó pesarosa la loba, sus acompañantes quedaron impactados, que una Miljara marcara un omega era algo que no tenía precedente – es tu hermano y hubiera pertenecido a tu clan si hubiera nacido lobo, Castiel, y ahora puede que se convierta en un Granda Lupo si sobrevive a la transformación.  
\- Pero Samandriel es un crío, es delicado incluso para ser humano, ¡lo matará! – musitó preocupado el representante del clan Novak  
\- Eleanor lo ha decidido así – Lenora quiso tranquilizar al hijo de Naomi – Samandriel es mucho más fuerte que cuando fue entregado, ya lo verás, el ligilo creado entre ambos es increíblemente poderoso, tiene muchas opciones no sólo de sobrevivir sino de convertirse en el consorte de Eleanor.   
  
Entraron al comedor, entre plato y plato se pusieron al día de las noticias internas de los clanes. Aunque no guardaban secretos entre ellos tampoco eran noticias de dominio público pues no estaba bien visto que los humanos supieran de los distintos rituales que los licántropos realizaban dentro de sus propios círculos.  
  
Dean no paraba de mirar el reloj y sus invitados empezaban a impacientarse con la falta de cortesía del nuevo gobernador de Detroit. Fue la más joven de sus invitados la que le llamó la atención, nerviosa por su actitud.  
  
\- Tampoco es plato de mi gusto reunirme con alfas maduros cuando podía estar con mis amigos de acampada y proyectando nuestra búsqueda, pero hago mi trabajo, si te molesta mi presencia o estoy arruinando tu tiempo no es mi culpa – Dean miró a la chica, en cuanto alcanzara la madurez sería una alfa muy importante en su clan quizás llegara a licántrarca, comprendía que Gabriel la hubiera enviado a ella en lugar de a Garth, el único Fitzgerald de Detroit era demasiado excéntrico (por no decir loco) para enviarlo a un simple comunicado, pero sí estaría ocupando su lugar en el cónclave como licántrarca de la Costa Este.  
\- Lo siento, esta mañana no sabía que tendría que almorzar fuera de casa, es un asunto personal, mi omega…  
\- ¿Un omega? ¿Tú? – Castiel reaccionó como si le hubiera visto subirse en lo alto de la mesa a decir que amaba a la humanidad   
\- Sí, yo, soy un alfa Cas, alguna vez tenía que ser la primera…  
\- ¿Tu secretaria no te avisó ayer de nuestra cita? – Lenora Visyak cambió radicalmente de actitud, que el organizador de la reunión tuviera un omega determinado en lugar de encuentros ocasionales con omegas distintos podía ayudar a solucionar el problema de la presencia de humanos en el cónclave – nos dijo que fuiste tú quien nos convocó aquí a las dos en punto.   
\- No me hagas caso Dean, pero esa beta no te conviene de secretaria – opinó el representante Novak al ver la expresión de su amigo.  
\- Parece que te ha boicoteado – Kate sonrió disculpando la actitud de su anfitrión  
  
Después de eso la reunión fue mucho más rápida, las alfas tenían muchas gestiones que hacer esa tarde y Castiel tenía tanta curiosidad por conocer al omega que había hecho que el irreductible Dean Winchester por fin tocara a un humano que, en cuanto terminaron el almuerzo, acompañó a su amigo al loft, después de volver a Lilith loca con supuestas exigencias de Naomi.  
  
Ambos encontraron a Sam dónde Dean lo dejó, dormido junto a la columna, sentado en un alto taburete y abrigado con una manta. El omega abrió los ojos al percibir la presencia de su alfa. Dean desató y recogió el cuerpo del humano que apenas tenía energía para mirarle con odio. “Lo siento, lo siento, no pretendía que pasaras todo el día así” le susurró acunándolo con cariño y dándole un poco de agua.  
  
Sam se acurrucó buscando su calor, comportándose como un cachorro abandonado con el primero que le da una muestra de cariño. Dean gimió al notar cómo el deseo por el omega, adormecido por el largo día de trabajo se arremolinaba en su bajo vientre, y se avergonzó al ver la sonrisa burlona de su amigo.  
  
Sam estaba tan confuso como el alfa, el día había sido mucho más terrible de lo que había creído. Hubo momentos en que incluso llegó a desear tenerle dentro, follándole duro en lugar de estar atado sin posibilidad de moverse. Oír la disculpa angustiada del alfa por su bienestar le llenaba el corazón de calidez y a la vez se enfurecía consigo mismo al considerar que se estaba rindiendo.   
  
\- Vamos a ponerte algo de ropa, un amigo mío quiere conocerte  
  
El nuevo alfa lo miraba con mucha curiosidad. Sam pensó que de repente tenía mala suerte. Durante un año entero consiguió evitar a los alfas que pasaron por el edificio Singer, incluso al “Granda Lupo” como todos llamaban al padre de Dean y en menos de cinco días era el juguete de uno y conocía a otro.  
  
Estaba muerto de hambre, ahora se comería el sándwich que le preparó la señora de la limpieza, pero su alfa tenía otros planes. Llamó a la pizzería y encargó la cena a las seis de la tarde. Una hora más de espera. Su estómago rugía sin compasión.  
  
\- Dean, colega, me muero de hambre, ¿te importa si cojo algo de la nevera? – Castiel abrió el frigorífico, como se temía, salvo cerveza, un limón y bollería industrial no había nada más – venga ya, eres un alfa tío, ¿ni una triste salchicha? Ah, mira, un bocadillo de queso fundido.  
\- No había ninguno esta mañana – el Winchester cogió a su omega de la camiseta y lo interrogó con brusquedad - ¿Quién ha estado aquí?  
\- La misma persona que se preocupó de ponerme cómodo y taparme, también me hizo un bocadillo – replicó el omega en el mismo tono  
\- Maldita sea Sam, no juegues conmigo – el alfa estaba celoso, y lo peor es que sabía que no tenía ningún motivo para ello, su prisionero tenía razón, él no pudo taparse, ni conseguir el taburete mientras estaba atado - ¿quién ha estado aquí?  
\- La señora de la limpieza – respondió el omega mirando fastidiado al otro alfa que había aprovechado la discusión para comerse su sándwich.  
\- ¿Ah, lo querías chico? – se burló dándole una palmada en la cabeza al pasar a su lado.  
\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Dean por fin logró controlar sus celos - ¿Quieres comer algo antes de que llegue la cena?  
\- Si  
  
Sam odiaba la bollería industrial el general y las rosquillas glaseadas en particular, pero se comió sin ninguna pena las dos que le dio su alfa. A Castiel no se le escapaba que la relación alfa-omega establecida entre ambos no era muy convencional. Si no conociera a su amigo de toda la vida diría que quería al humano de una forma que iba más allá de la tradicional relación alfa-omega. Que se había producido un spirita ligilo, un enlace espiritual, cosa que, según su experiencia, sólo ocurría en las novelas románticas  
  
\- Podemos entretenernos un rato con él mientras llega la comida – no tenía ninguna intención de montar un trío con su mejor amigo y el omega, sólo quería comprobar si el ligilo era posible, y la mirada horrorizada de Dean se lo confirmó, si no le importara de verdad con decir que no le apetecía hubiera sido bastante, pero esa confusión sólo podía significar que su interés había traspasado los límites de la conveniencia social aceptable entre humanos y lobos - ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Solo es un omega  
\- No, no me importa, quiero decir… - Sam estaba a su lado, tan cerca que pudo notar cómo se quedaba rígido de terror e ira con la sugerencia de Cas y sobre todo la respuesta que el alfa estaba dando – es mío, no dejaré que nadie más lo toque  
\- Lo sospechaba – repentinamente serio el de ojos azules asintió – no creí que tú fueras uno de los que se enamoran de su omega, pero tiene su lógica, jamás les has visto como lo que son.  
\- ¿Y qué son? – preguntó a la defensiva el lobo más joven  
\- Ni siquiera puedes considerarlos humanos Dean, son menos que humanos.  
\- Te equivocas Cas, son personas, con un destino difícil, pero personas – riñó el joven Winchester interponiéndose entre su amigo y su prisionero   
\- Me hubiera venido bien que pensaras eso hace unos días – gruñó el omega en voz baja  
  
Novak se echó a reír, si su amigo era un tanto peculiar como alfa había encontrado al omega perfecto para él. Un humano rebelde y respondón. Antes había jugado con la idea de usar a Sam para estudiar la reacción de su amigo, pero el chico era realmente atractivo, ahora realmente lo haría simplemente por placer, si a Dean no le molestara.  
  
\- Ok, supongo que si una Miljara ha forjado su ligilo con un omega… Dean, ha sido un viaje largo y una reunión estresante – intentó zalamero – préstame al chico digamos media hora  
\- No – el pecoso siguió escudando a su humano – Cas, no  
\- ¡Venga tío! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Si sólo es un omega! – el nuevo gobernador de Detroit le fulminaba con la mirada y suspiró rindiéndose – Tendrás que decirle a tu padre que vas a marki ĝin, no le va a gustar.  
\- ¡No voy a marki ĝin!  
\- ¿Qué es marki ĝin? – preguntó Sam curioso  
\- Joder Dean, ¿Le has golpeado en la cabeza? Este humano no recuerda lo primero que les enseñan en clase – Dijo riendo hasta que, por cómo miraba el omega a su alfa se dio cuenta, había oído hablar de omegas cuyas familias humanas trataban de esconder a los alfas, pero era una leyenda urbana, o eso creía, hasta ahora – ¿No está regularizado? ¡Dean! ¡Por la sangre de Licaón! ¡eres el futuro licántrarca de los Grandes Lagos!, en cuanto el viejo Lucy ceda la cabeza del clan a John…  
\- El viejo Lucy, como lo has llamado, aún será jefe del clan un par de cientos de años más y confía más en Azazel…  
\- Azazel sólo es un beta… - Sam se había perdido entre tanta política lobuna, los ojos azules del alfa del clan Novak se clavaron en él – sabes tan bien como yo que la única opción que tiene para gobernar es conseguir que Megan termine su búsqueda con él y ceda su posición, y honestamente Dean, estoy convencido de que el final de la búsqueda de la heredera está en este loft.  
\- No sabía que te había elegido ya… - se burló el Winchester cruelmente pues sabía quién interesaba realmente a la hija menor de Lucifer y que su amigo siempre sintió algo por ella.  
  
El omega olió la pizza antes que los lobos enzarzados en una lucha dialéctica. Abrió la puerta y el enviado del restaurante entró con el carrito de lujo dejando las cajas de cartón y la nevera de corcho a juego con una docena de botellines de cerveza artesanal en la mesita junto al sofá. El camarero se retiró igual que llegó, como si el enorme loft estuviera vacío, como se requería de un humano que trabajaba para alfas.   
  
\- Dean, si alguien descubre que es un ribeli antes de que le pongas tu marko se lo llevarán y tendrás problemas con tu padre – Advirtió Castiel cuando el camarero desapareció de su vista.  
\- ¿Me vas a delatar?  
\- ¡No! – su amigo se cabreó, controló su voz hasta bajarla a un pausado y contenido ronroneo – aunque debería. Es sólo un omega Dean, puedes tener todos los que quieras, no tires tus opciones por la borda, llévalo al centro social, ellos lo regularizarán y después lo reclamas para un mes, un año, todo el tiempo que quieras, si no lo haces y vienen a buscarlo lo arrojarán a los betas errantes y tú estarás en cuarentena por omegafilia. Hazlo por ti amigo, y si te importa de verdad hazlo por él.  
\- No lo voy a llevar a ningún lado, ya me he encargado de enseñarle, no voy a hacerle pasar por eso otra vez.  
\- Dean…  
\- En serio Cas, tenías que haber visto cuando lo traje, incluso escondía su olor – quiso hacer comprender a su amigo que sería una crueldad entregarlo al centro social, su explicación tuvo el efecto contrario al que pretendía  
\- ¿Cómo? Dean, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Estás reconociendo que es un ribeli! ¡Estás encubriendo su profanación! – señaló al humano que en lugar de esconderse como cualquiera de su especie haría ante una pelea de alfas, se comía tranquilamente un trozo de pizza mirándoles indiferente – estás metiéndote en arenas movedizas y yo no puedo meterme en ellas contigo, no pienso volver a reunirme contigo hasta que lo regularices.  
\- Como quieras Castiel  
\- ¡Joder Dean!  
\- Es mi problema, si no te gusta cómo lo manejo lárgate.  
  
El alfa del clan Novak se marchó sin cenar. El ambiente se había enrarecido en el loft, y Dean dejó al omega sólo con las tres cajas de pizza y la cerveza y se fue a dormir.   
  
“Pues peor para ti, yo voy a cenar” pensó Sam sin querer analizar nada de la brusca conversación que había presenciado, era su mejor momento desde que Dean lo encontró en las escaleras centrales haciendo footing. Tenía libertad de movimientos, ropa sobre su cuerpo, comida en la mesa y el mando de la televisión más alucinante en su mano. Casi como volver a sentirse persona. Le importaba un pimiento el marki ĝin, los ribeli o todos los Miljaras ardiendo en el infierno con sus absurdas leyes de lobos.  
  
Cogió otro trozo de la pizza admirando la textura del queso, de la masa, de los ingredientes, esta vez se tomaría su tiempo para saborear cada bocado, ¡Estaba de escándalo! Jamás había probado algo más exquisito. Sintió un escalofrío cuando su mirada se posó sin querer en la venda de su muñeca. ¿Se había vendido por un trozo de pizza? No fue capaz de acabarse el pedazo.  
  
Miró hacia la cama, Dean dormía, o eso parecía, no le había dado ninguna orden, podía salir del loft, podía recobrar su libertad. Sin hacer ruido se levantó, dejando la pizza en la mesa y acercándose a la puerta.  
  
\- Sam, si no vas a comer ven a la cama – ordenó el alfa, el humano emitió un resoplido de frustración al comprender que la voz del lobo llegaba a su cerebro obligándole a obedecer, era un jodido fastidio ser un omega.  
  
 **______________________Continuará**


	4. Markitaj

Lilith recogió sus objetos personales del despacho que, como secretaria del Licántrarca de Detroit, había sido suyo hasta esa misma mañana. Otros cinco betas habían sido despedidos a la misma vez que ella, todos de la confianza de John Winchester, el estúpido jovencito quería cortar toda relación con el gabinete de su padre, iba a cargarse la reputación de su Klano, no podría organizar el cónclave sin ella.

\- John tenía razón, eres sólo un lobezno engreído – dijo con desprecio

\- No te quiero en el edificio Lawrence, tienes el resto del día para buscarte una nueva residencia – los otros betas despedidos miraron asustados al alfa, si ya les parecía excesivo el despido, que los echaran del único edificio en Detroit dónde no había omegas y por lo tanto podían estar los betas, era una crueldad añadida. Lilith tendría que irse a otra ciudad o vivir en los suburbios como beta errante.

\- Te hundirás, y hundirás la reputación del clan Winchester contigo, no eres más que un Campbell bastardo – se creció la secretaria pensando que en cuanto el Granda Lupo supiera cómo el cónclave se le iba de las manos a su hijo volvería a llamarla y a asumir el gobierno de Detroit.

\- ¡Vete! – rugió el alfa harto de la insubordinación de la loba

La mujer se marchó y el resto aguardó respetuoso a que el alfa decidiera si ellos también tendrían que marchar del edificio de gobierno. Dean comprobó que los demás sólo habían seguido las instrucciones de Lilith y la línea marcada por su padre, no los quería alrededor, pero decidió que, si realmente querían trabajar, podían seguir en el edificio en otros puestos administrativos.

\- Parece que tu omega te ha hecho madurar, Dean – Castiel estaba en la puerta de su despacho, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole con seriedad – quizás no sea un disparate total que ignores la ley y lo mantengas contigo.

\- Esto no es cosa de Sam

\- No se, ese humano te ha cambiado amigo, si un beta se hubiera atrevido a hablarte así antes ni siquiera le habrías dado opción a irse a otra ciudad, la habrías repudiado como una errante sin clan, siempre has sido inflexible con tu origen, nos conocimos así ¿recuerdas? – sonrió de medio lado el miembro del clan Novak

\- Dijiste que como hijo de una Miljara era más Campbell que Winchester, te partí el hocico – le invitó a entrar con un gesto – bonita forma de conocer a mi mejor amigo. Pero entonces era un lobezno Cas.

\- Y ya eras un alfa, el que nació en forma de lobo, el que ha sido lobo hasta su madurez – silbó el Novak – eres una leyenda, como tu hermano ...

\- Déjate de leyendas Cassie – no le dejó terminar la frase y Castiel respetó su deseo de no hablar de esa parte de su vida, cambió el rumbo de la conversación – ¿ahora con quién voy a contar para organizar el cónclave?

\- Puedes contar con un viejo amigo Dean, siempre y cuando arreglemos lo de la presencia de los omegas en el edificio del cónclave – recordó

\- Se que Lucifer y Ezra pueden dar problemas, los demás nunca se han posicionado – buscó la agenda para enviarles la consulta pertinente – necesito alguien que se encargue de esto.

Hizo una búsqueda selectiva de los betas preparados para la labor de Lilith, se quedó con tres aspirantes, iba a organizar un cónclave, toda ayuda era bienvenida. Sobre todo, para un lupo que había asumido su forma humana definitiva hacía tan sólo un par de años.

Había alguien que tenía algo que decir sobre el despido de la secretaria general, claro que ese alguien sólo conocía una parte de la historia. John Winchester acudió al edificio Singer a esperar a su hijo en el loft que antes fue suyo y ahora había cedido a su sucesor como Licántrarca de Detroit.

Notó los cambios enseguida. Dean había demostrado ser más exclusivo en cuestión de gustos, su hijo era un adelantado a la moda y tenía un don para apreciar el valor de las cosas. La nueva decoración era impresionante y le hacía sonreír con orgullo.

Había tenido tres hijos, dos alfas y un omega, el mayor, Adam, lo engendró con una beta cuando Mary le echó de su lado la segunda vez. Su hijo mayor llevaba casi un siglo de búsqueda, el mismo tiempo que hacía que no lo veía, ni siquiera conocía a Dean en persona, sabía de él, pero Adam era orgulloso y por muy hijo de Miljara que fuera Dean, no admitió nunca que estuviera por encima de él dentro del clan.

Dean era el segundo, era hijo de dos alfas, el único que vivía de los dos engendrados en su relación con la Miljara que le eligió a él como John podía elegir a cualquier beta u omega que quisiera y Dean era el primer licántropo en más de cuatrocientos años que nació alfa y kiel lupo, un auténtico naskiĝis lupo, el anterior fue el mismo John.

Su segundo hijo por el contrario… para John fue una tragedia ser el padre de un omega lobo. El segundo bebé también nació en forma de lobo y no se definió su naturaleza hasta los seis meses de edad. Mary no le dejó volver a su lado cuando el lupo cub fue sacrificado, y después culpó a Dean, obligándole a convertirlo en un miembro menor del clan Winchester cuando por nacimiento era el heredero del Clan Campbell. Pero su hijo destacó pronto como alfa, el más osado, el más poderoso de todos los lobeznos de su Klano, negándose a asumir forma humano salvo por órdenes directas de Lucifer

Pero por muy orgulloso que estuviera de su vástago no debía presumir de ello pues su deber era convertirlo en el mejor licántropo, en el líder que depusiera al viejo Lucifer y liderara al clan Winchester de nuevo a la cima del cónclave, lugar que ahora ocupaban Mary Campbell y Miguel Mills.

Encontrar al omega atado en un sillón frente al televisor fue toda una sorpresa. Sobre todo, porque no había percibido su olor. Sólo hay dos motivos para que un alfa no huela a un omega incluso a kilómetros de distancia: que ha dejado de ser un alfa o que ese omega en cuestión es un pariente consanguíneo de primer grado. Se sentó en la mesa de té para ver bien el rostro del humano. Dean tenía buen gusto, era un ejemplar muy atractivo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas omega? – preguntó

\- Sam 1967

\- ¿De dónde te ha sacado mi hijo?

\- Vivo en este edificio desde hace más de un año

Eso descartaba que John fuera un plu-alfa desde esta mañana, entonces ¿el omega lo había engendrado él? Pero eso era altamente improbable, significaría que una de las betas con las que tuvo relación, le ocultó su embarazo. Las omegas están tan controladas que en la primera revisión médica le hubieran informado.

\- ¿Por qué tienes el número de una familia humana? – preguntó confundido el Granda Lupo

\- Mis padres eran humanos

Convencido de haber engendrado al humano lo desató y lo levantó del sillón, tenía que verlo bien, quizás así podría recordar quién fue su madre. Sam llevaba un chándal que, dado lo corto y pegado que le estaba, debía ser de Dean y tenía cicatrices de cortes en un brazo.

\- ¿Sabes quien soy? – preguntó al prisionero de su hijo

\- John Winchester, Granda Lupo de los Grandes Lagos

\- ¿Me habías visto antes?

\- Si, y usted a mi, soy… era camarero en "Just coffee"

Entonces esa sensación de conocerlo podía surgir de haber desayunado en el único local para humanos dónde servían un café decente. Los únicos rasgos que podía apreciar en el rostro del humano sólo le confirmaban el parecido consigo mismo.

\- Tienes que ser un buen camarero para que permitieran a un omega servir el café a un alfa ¿no? – Sam sabía que no debía contestar a esa pregunta, el amigo de Dean había dejado claro que no era bueno que nadie supiera que era un ribeli, un omega sin registrar, John insistió - ¿No?

\- No

La respuesta no satisfizo al Granda Lupo que levantó al humano del cuello suspendiéndolo en el aire. Las manos del omega se aferraron al brazo intuitivamente mientras boqueaba en busca de aire. Un par de segundos después estaba en el suelo, tosiendo.

\- ¿Mi hijo ha desmontado la máquina? – Sam se mordió los labios, con este alfa le era mucho más sencillo desobedecer - ¡La máquina! ¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando? ¿La ha usado contigo ya?

\- Si – masculló el omega mirando con odio al Granda Lupo, él no era Dean, no tenía ningún poder sobre él

\- Te comportas como si mi hijo te hubiera marcado, ¿ĝi markis? ¿lo ha hecho? – John perdía la paciencia definitivamente - ¿Lo ha hecho? ¡Contesta omega de mierda!

\- No… no creo

Fue cuando John lo comprendió, había olvidado la tercera razón por la que un alfa no olería a un omega, que éste hubiera sido instruido en ocultar su olor con pie de lobo y muérdago. Estaba frente a un Ribeli. Su hijo había capturado un omega sin registrar.

\- Cuando pienso que las capacidades de Dean no pueden sorprenderme más hace cosas así – murmuró orgulloso – eres un omega ribeli.

Por supuesto que lo era. Sam empezó a entrar en pánico, en esos días había acabado aceptando lo que Dean hiciera con él y no sólo aceptarlo, había empezado a necesitarlo, pero la idea de ser tocado por otro alfa le desesperaba y ahora el Granda Lupo se acercaba interesado. Retrocedió haciendo que el licántrarca de los Grandes Lagos sonriera lobunamente.

En el Edificio Lawrence la mañana había sido productiva, los tres betas que había contratado en lugar de Lilith se mostraron competentes e implicados con el cónclave. Dean por fin veía cómo todo empezaba a arreglarse a falta de poco más de una semana. Toda la parte logística, restaurantes, salón de reuniones, hoteles, ya estaba contratada y sólo serían necesarios un par de días más para que se adaptara también a la presencia de omegas.

Los tratamientos de pie de lobo habían sido enviados a los médicos de los ancianos para que disimularan el olor de sus omegas y no provocaran que, el malestar de los betas del edificio Lawrence, obligara a desalojarlos durante el cónclave.

Cas tenía razón, encontrar a Sam67 le había cambiado haciéndole madurar, ahora estaba más centrado. Dejó instrucciones de avisarle si ocurría algo y se marchó al loft. Percibió el Sento de su padre en el edificio con poner una pierna en la recepción. Era algo sutil, al que se sumaba una corriente de temor que transmitían los omegas y que se contagiaba a los humanos.

Se paró en mitad del hall del edificio Singer y olfateó el aire. El terror de Sam le llegó tan poderoso que le enfureció instantáneamente. Aulló con fuerza sobresaltando a los humanos que entraban y salían y echó a correr usando toda su velocidad sobrenatural llegando al loft en cuestión de segundos. Sabía lo que iba a ver, y como hijo del Granda Lupo debía haber hablado con respeto y aguardar decorosamente a que terminara. Pero no se trataba del licántrarca de los Grandes Lagos ejerciendo el kune lupa rajtoj con un omega, se trataba de alguien haciendo daño a Sam, a "su" Sam.

Cogió a su padre de un hombro y lo lanzó con fuerza al otro lado del loft. El Granda Lupo, furioso por ser interrumpido, se transformó por completo en el aire antes de caer amenazante en el suelo. El lobo negro, gigantesco como un tigre, enseñó sus dientes a Dean que, a media transformación le cortó el paso hacia el omega.

John aulló amenazador haciendo que los cristales de toda la planta vibraran peligrosamente. Dean no se amedrentó, se transformó también por completo, su forma animal era incluso más imponente que la de su padre, el pelaje de Dean era castaño cobrizo, más claro, prácticamente dorado, en el lomo y la cabeza y más oscuro en vientre y extremidades. El más joven era unos centímetros más alto que el lobo negro y bastante más corpulento, era fácil distinguir el movimiento de los poderosos músculos bajo el pelaje brillante y espeso.

John gruñó enseñando sus dientes, ahora era cuestión de liderazgo, no podía permitir que su hijo le derrotara. Dean no se apartó del humano que se arrastraba hasta hacerse un ovillo junto al sillón. El lupo naskiĝo estaba muy furioso y por primera vez en su vida lanzó un desafío completo a un jefe familiar. Enseñó los dientes en su totalidad, y ladró advirtiendo a su padre que no se acercara. El Granda Lupo volvió a su forma humana y Dean le imitó.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo cub? – preguntó, la furia seguía predominando sobre la sorpresa por la agresión del alfa más joven, pero el llamarlo cachorro no surtió el efecto que esperaba, Dean no se acobardó frente a él como había hecho toda su vida en cuanto su padre le reprendía.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a Sam, Lord Klanon

\- ¿Qué? – Los ojos verde oliva del Granda Lupo miraron con desprecio al humano que estaba causando un conflicto inevitable con su hijo - ¿te enfrentas a mi por un omega? ¿te has vuelto loco?

\- Es mío, me pertenece – no quería mirar aún a Sam, el sento del omega era tan intenso que compartía casi físicamente su miedo y su dolor, si lo miraba no sería capaz de controlar su furia contra su padre – Tú me obligaste a definir mi forma humana, me ordenaste ocupar un puesto que no quería, me entregaste el título de licántrarca, este loft, impediste la búsqueda que me correspondía por naturo kaj tradicio, yo utilicé mi kune lupa rajtoj y seleccioné este omega, ¡me pertenece! y tú lo has usado sin mi permiso, no vuelvas a acercarte a él.

\- Dean, estoy intentando controlarme…

\- ¡Quien intenta controlarse soy yo! ¡Es mi unuenaskitecon! ¡Mi derecho de nacimiento! ¡Has abusado de mi confianza! – gritó fuera de sí, su lado hibrido comenzó a manifestarse

\- De acuerdo, lo siento, tienes razón hijo, cálmate – el Granda Lupo decidió seguir la corriente al lobezno, estaba claro que Dean seguía siendo el cachorro inestable de siempre. Tanto poder, tanto talento malgastado.

\- Papá, vete, deja que me encargue de mi omega y esta noche hablamos – consiguió calmarse el nuevo licántrarca de Detroit.

\- Pero tenía que consultar contigo…

\- Si es sobre el cónclave llamaré a mi despacho y mis secretarios te pondrán al corriente de todo, por favor Papá…

John asintió sorprendentemente conciliador, se vistió, y se marchó a comprobar cómo Dean había organizado la reunión de alto nivel. El joven lobo se agachó junto a Sam que temblaba de humillación y terror, más incluso que cuando lo quitó de la máquina. "Eh" susurró suavemente tapándole con su chaqueta "Ya está, ya pasó, ven, vamos a lavarte"

Sam se vio tomado en brazos por el alfa como si fuera una criatura indefensa. No habló ni miró a Dean cuando este lo metió en la bañera, sin embargo, el haber visto cómo se había enfrentado al Granda Lupo por él y cómo intentaba, con una ternura asombrosa, que se sintiera mejor, le llenaba de consuelo.

\- ¿Te ha hecho daño? – preguntó Dean sentado en el borde de la bañera después de enjuagarlo y dejarle descansar un poco sumergido en el agua caliente, tan diferente del primer baño que le dio no hacía tanto.

\- ¿Importa? – Dean esbozó una media sonrisa que el humano no vio porque mantenía los ojos cerrados, seguía siendo el rebelde del primer día – nada que tú no me hayas hecho antes.

\- Entonces estás bien – dijo satisfecho dando una palmada en la rodilla que sobresalía del agua – descansa un poco más mientras busco algo de ropa para ti.

\- No te vayas – los ojos verdegrises del omega se abrieron suplicantes

\- ¿No decías que estabas bien?

\- No me gusta esto Dean, hasta la semana pasada yo era una persona – estaba llorando y el lobo sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón – escucho lo que decís, vuestros derechos el unuenaskitecon, el kune lupa rajtoj y… si esto era mi destino ¿por qué mis padres me hicieron creer que podía tener una vida? ¿por qué no me enviaron a programación como manda la ley? Es como si quisieran…

\- Si yo tuviera un hijo no soportaría que naciera omega, no podría hacer como mis padres, no podría abandonarle tampoco a ser… – murmuró Dean comprendiendo de repente lo difícil que debía ser estar en el lugar de Sam – no puedo cambiar el pasado, no puedo cambiar lo que te he hecho, pero sí puedo empezar a tratarte de otra forma. Cuando acabe el cónclave efectuaré el ĝi markis.

\- ¿Y eso qué cambia?

\- Serás mi pareja de por vida, mi par, mi igual y cuando estés preparado te convertirás en lobo – el omega se rio incrédulo – Serás libre para decidir por ti mismo.

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuántos omegas marcados han dejado a su alfa? – preguntó irónicamente sin saber que tenía más influencia sobre el lobo de la que podía imaginar.

\- Aún ninguno, pero si tu fueras el primero…

\- Me matarías

\- No, antes me mataría yo – la mano del lobo se posó en el pecho de su omega, suavemente, sobre su corazón, sus ojos relampaguearon en un verde sobrenatural mientras afirmaba como un hecho probado – tu vida me importa ahora mucho más que la mía propia

No sabía si decía la verdad o sólo le daba falsas esperanzas, la mano del alfa limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y volvieron a tocarle dentro del agua, el omega, se dejó acariciar lentamente, borrando de su piel la sensación de suciedad que el otro lobo le dejó al poseerle a la fuerza. Dean era distinto, era su alfa, su compañero, ahora lo sabía, comprendía la diferencia. ¿Esto era el ligilo de los lobos? Las novelas se quedaban cortas con lo que hacía sentir.

Dean sonrió quitándose la ropa y metiéndose también en la bañera, el agua rebosó el borde colándose por los sumideros del suelo. El alfa se sentó tras el omega haciendo que se recostara sobre él. Sam suspiró. Su cuerpo volvía a traicionarle. Fríamente, examinando su situación de forma racional (si hubiera alguna forma racional) Dean era mejor que su padre o que cualquier otro alfa que le hubiese encontrado, claro que no tenía más experiencia que ésta, quizás sólo era una reacción fisiológica de los omegas para mantenerse con vida.

Se estremeció involuntariamente cuando el lobo se posicionó para entrar en él, la violencia de apenas unas horas antes estaba demasiado presente y esta vez no quería, quería un poco de caricia, un poco de calor, no que lo volviera a usar tan pronto.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Sam? Estás muy rígido – Dean se había dado cuenta y se detuvo – háblame.

\- ¿Puedes? – carraspeó, no sabía cómo negarse o cómo decirle que sólo lo abrazara – es muy pronto, ¿puedes dejarme descansar primero?

Un brazo del lobo se enroscó en su cintura el otro en su pecho. Lo mantuvo pegado a sí mismo, dándole suaves besos en el pelo y meciéndolo en el agua. Hasta que Sam se tranquilizó, relajándose.

Dean no insistió, aunque realmente deseaba poseerlo. La pelea con su padre, la piel desnuda del humano activando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo, pero si ahora lo forzaba no se trataría sólo de hacer lo que había estado haciendo toda la semana. Ahora comprendía que había algo más. Que el rebelde omega que abrazaba en el agua tibia comenzaba a confiar en él. Y esa confianza, teniendo en cuenta sus intentos de suicidio, su continua lucha, significaba algo más que una rendición a su naturaleza. Quizás consiguiera algún día que llegara a amarle.

\- ¿Cuándo me marki ĝin me enseñarás a nadar? – murmuró quedamente el castaño

\- Antes si quieres.

\- ¿Ahora?

La piscina caldeada por el sol era un espejo azul, Dean le dio las instrucciones enseñándole unos movimientos básicos dónde hacían pie. Aprendió rápidamente, en veinte minutos ya era capaz de hacerse un par de largos seguidos. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no notaron la presencia de nadie más hasta que una voz les interrumpió.

\- Lo siento hijo – John estaba allí rodeado por un grupo de policías humanos y dos de los alfas de su clan miembros de su escolta como Granda Lupo Winchester – la legxon kune lupa es la ley, no puedo permitir que un omega rebelde arruine tu futuro

\- No lo hagas padre – advirtió el joven Winchester escudando al humano

\- Ahora mismo estás enajenado Dean, ese omega te ha sorĉita – estaba ocurriendo lo que Castiel había predicho mientras intentaba convencerle de que diera más tiempo a su hijo, el joven lobo se transformó a medias haciendo que los humanos retrocedieran instintivamente, John exclamó sorprendido - ¡Dean!

\- ¡Sam no es un ribeli! – rugió sin atender a razones - ¡Es mi compañero!

Duane cruzó una mirada con su licántrarca y con Alistair, tomando posiciones para rodear y reducir al lobo y al humano. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza los tres alfas se transformaron saltando el más joven sobre el omega y John envió al mayor sobre Dean que esquivó a su maestro y con un aullido espeluznante lanzó a Duane a la piscina de un zarpazo.

La sangre comenzó a teñir el agua mientras el cuerpo inerme en su superficie recuperaba la forma humana. Dean estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquier ser vivo que se acercara a Sam ahora. La semitranformación era terrorífica. Los policías humanos retrocedieron llenos de pánico hasta la salida dejando atrás los bastones táser.

Alistair recuperó su forma humana, cogiendo uno de los bastones. El omega había cogido el otro, el humano estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos por su alfa. Alistair sabía lo que significaba que un omega se imponga a las órdenes de un jefe de clan para defender a su alfa, tiró el bastón y miró al hombre que tenía frente a él comprobando su teoría. Sam le miró fijamente y cuando comprendió que el lobo no le atacaría tiró el bastón también y se sumergió en la piscina sacando el cuerpo de Duane.

Dean y John ni siquiera habían notado que el alfa y el omega habían sacado al herido del agua e intentaban reanimarlo. La furia de John por el desafío de su hijo y el afán de Dean por proteger a Sam no les permitía apartar la amenazante mirada el uno del otro, mientras en su poderosa forma animal daban lentos y amplios círculos buscando la mejor forma de atacar.

\- ¡Basta John! ¡Tu hijo ha marcado a su omega! – Advirtió Alistair - ¡ĝi markis Lord Klano!

\- Mañana hablaremos – el Granda Lupo negro volvía a tener forma humana, miró al humano que se acercaba a su hijo sin temer su furia después de conseguir reanimar a Duane, una mezcla de odio y admiración se revolvió en sus tripas, el ligilo iba más allá de lo que se había imaginado – hablaremos mañana lobezno, con calma. Debiste decirme que lo habías marcado.

**3:**

**Markitaj**

* * *

 

 

Los alfas se marcharon y Sam acarició el lomo del su gigantesco lobo alfa hasta que éste dejó de estremecerse de ira y volvió a su forma humana.

Dean no acababa de comprender porqué Alistair había decidido que Sam estaba marcado. No era tan sencillo, el ritual era extremadamente complicado porque tenía que darse la total aceptación del omega en todos los planos físicos y mentales y que él demostrara que su unión era sincera volviéndole parte de su clan haciendo circular entre ambos la sangre de su Miljara y que supiera ni siquiera habían iniciado el ritual.

\- ¿Me has marcado? ¿Cuándo? – murmuró sorprendido Sam

\- Ni idea – cogió su cara con una mano y lo besó, apoyó la frente en el pecho del humano y suplicó - ¿Quieres ahora?

\- Si

Lo cogió en brazos con su fuerza inhumana mientras el castaño rodeaba la cintura del licántropo con las piernas. Entraron en la caseta, y Dean sentó al omega en el potro arrodillándose frente a él para lamer su pene. Sam se sujetó al corto y sudado cabello de su alfa mientras sentía cómo la boca del poderoso lobo le succionaba suavemente toda la voluntad. Hasta que tuvo un orgasmo.

Ni siquiera notó cuándo acabó en el suelo a cuatro patas. El cuerpo del lobo, cálido, enorme y peludo le cubría por completo, sus dientes de lobo marcaban suavemente su cuello, dirigiéndole, el enorme lobo se posicionó penetrándole lentamente al principio acelerándose con cada embestida en su interior, transformándose mientras lo poseía. Las garras animales se convirtieron en las enormes manos del lobo semitransformado y Sam gimió al notar como el miembro del alfa se hinchaba en su interior, llegando tan profundo que apenas podía soportarlo.

\- Pídemelo, Sammy – rogó el alfa en su impactante transformación

\- Por favor, hazlo – ordenó el omega

Dean colocó las enormes zarpas en sus caderas y siguió penetrándolo, con fuerza, sin pausa, alimentándose de los gemidos incontrolados que surgían del pecho de su omega.

\- Por la sangre de Licaón – aulló suavemente

\- No pares

El orgasmo llegó fuerte e inesperado para ambos, y Dean se quedó sobre él, descansando sobre su espalda mientras la transformación, su miembro, recuperaban su tamaño humano normal. Sam no podía moverse, agotado por el frenesí sexual del lobo y por su propia satisfacción, se sentía protegido, abrigado y querido bajo el cálido cuerpo de su alfa. A ver si iba a resultar que no era un completo asco ser un omega.

_**___ Continuará** _


	5. Compensación

En tres semanas el mundo de Sam había dado más de un vuelco, de ser un camarero popular, relativamente feliz, a convertirse en un esclavo para luego ser la pareja de por vida de un alfa. El omega se sentía completo, había encontrado sentido a su vida, amaba a Dean e incluso podía perdonar la forma en que conoció y se unió a su alfa, aunque nunca podría olvidarlo.

 

Desde que Dean se enfrentó a su padre todo había cambiado en su forma de verle, pero, sobre todo, había cambiado la forma de actuar del alfa cuando estaban juntos. Era lo único que su padre no le había contado sobre el hecho de ser un omega, el ligilo de los lobos podía cambiarlo todo.

 

El viejo Samuel le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, tanto para ocultar su olor de omega como para defenderse de las órdenes indirectas de un alfa. Lo que nunca le contó su padre adoptivo fue que habría alguien con quien esas técnicas no servirían y que ese alguien podría ser la persona más importante de su vida.

 

Sam siempre tuvo el presentimiento, de que, aunque quería con locura a Deanna y Samuel, ellos no eran sus padres biológicos. Quizás por la edad, ambos eran mayores para tener un hijo como él. Fue Deanna quien se lo confirmó en el entierro de Samuel. Para Sam carecía de importancia quienes fueran sus padres biológicos, les quería a ellos y que su madre le dijera que su madre biológica se lo confió para que lo mantuvieran a salvo no le pareció más que un intento de la buena mujer porque no se sintiera abandonado.

 

Cuando la señora de la limpieza volvió la semana siguiente se alegró mucho de cómo había cambiado su situación, incluso se hicieron amigos. La mujer se alegraba mucho de ver que todo le iba bien y le había puesto al corriente de la historia de Dean.

 

  * Fue un lobo mucho tiempo, Prácticamente toda su infancia y gran parte de su juventud. Dicen que el mismo Lucifer en persona tuvo que ordenarle tomar forma humana al cumplir los treinta años y ser declarado aspirante a licántrarca – Sam no entendía cómo esa mujer sabía tanto sobre la cultura de los lobos, los seres humanos solían ignorar las costumbres de las criaturas que gobernaban la tierra – dicen que durante todo un día se mantuvo en forma humana y cuentan que cuando supo que su madre acudiría, volvió a transformarse en lobo y no se convirtió en humano hasta los treinta y cinco.
  * ¿Treinta y cinco? – Sam tenía treinta y dos – creí que los lobos vivían cientos de años, pensé que Dean tendría más de cien
  * Es apenas un lobezno para su especie muchacho, calculo que tendrá unos treinta y siete, si llega, y de todos esos años apenas ha pasado dos en total en forma humana.



 

Le encantaba hablar con Samantha, le hacía gracia que casi compartieran el nombre y ella había llegado a tomarle mucho afecto y a considerar un deber informarle de todo lo que sabía sobre el mundo de los licántropos, historia y costumbres.

 

  * ¿Has escuchado alguna vez algo de marcar un omega? – le preguntó mientras la ayudaba con la limpieza de la cocina
  * Hace tiempo, ellos lo llaman ĝi markis – Samantha se rascó la nariz intentando recordar – al principio, cuando empezaba a trabajar para el Granda Lupo, vi al mismo Lucifer entrar por esa puerta, no te imaginas lo que impresiona el viejo lobo. El padre de Dean estaba furioso porque Lucifer no atendió su petición de impedir que se marcara a un omega. No conozco el ritual exacto, pero tenía que ver con que el Miljara entregara su sangre al omega y que el alfa que lo había reclamado lo reconociera como su pareja de por vida y le concediera la libertad. Por lo que sé, aquella vez no funcionó bien, se intercambiaron las naturalezas, el humano murió horriblemente al sufrir una transformación de semilobo y el lobo se convirtió en omega y hubo que sacrificarlo. Bueno, guárdame el secreto, pero, eso lo leí en el diario del Gran Lobo Negro. También leí ahí lo del otro cachorro. Fue una de las pocas veces que sentí lástima por John, su segundo hijo, el hermano menor de Dean, fue sacrificado con apenas seis meses de vida, cuando descubrieron que era un lobo omega y con el precedente de la otra marca negaron a John la posibilidad de marcar a su bebé. Pero a quien realmente compadecí fue a tu alfa, chico, según el diario adoraba a su hermanito y cuando murió su madre lo rechazó, quizás por eso fue un lobo casi toda su vida.



 

Todas esas revelaciones hacían que Sam pudiera ver a su alfa de otra forma. A veces pensaba que Dean veía en él al lobezno que mataron, ya no estaba muy seguro de que le amara, lo que era un fastidio, porque el omega se había dado cuenta de que él sí amaba al lobo y de que realmente había encontrado un motivo para estar a su lado por su propia voluntad.

 

Dean volvió al Loft después de una dura jornada, el cónclave sería en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas y, por fin, había acabado de ultimar todos los detalles para la celebración. Estaba agotado de discutir con su padre, con los representantes de los Miljaras, sólo quería descansar y compartir el tiempo libre hasta la importante asamblea con su omega. Sam ya no era sólo su omega, era el único ser del universo que le había hecho sentirse en su hogar desde que su madre lo apartó de su lado.

 

No había querido pensar en ello durante mucho tiempo. El rechazo de su madre le había marcado, como el hecho de haber sido lobo los primeros treinta y cinco años de su existencia salvo el corto periodo entre el nacimiento de su hermanito lupo naskiĝo también y el descubrimiento de que el lobezno era un omega. Aunque si había algo que lo había marcado realmente fue que sacrificaran al pequeño al que veneró desde el primer segundo de vida y por quién tomo forma humana por primera vez.

 

Dean dejó de añorar a su madre décadas atrás, tampoco sentía por su padre más que el respeto debido como Lord Klano. Desde que su hermanito fue ejecutado, con solo seis meses de vida, no se permitió querer a nadie más y estos sentimientos que tenía por Sam le desbordaban llenando su espíritu de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de pavor por la posibilidad de que alguien quisiera arrebatárselo.

 

El omega estaba en la piscina. Se quedó junto a la puerta contemplando el alto y fibroso cuerpo nadando perezosamente. Sonrió lobunamente mientras se transformaba en el animal dejando toda la ropa a sus pies. Dean acechó su presa en silencio hasta que el castaño salió del agua y se acostó al sol.

 

Despacio, se tumbó a su lado, sin cambiar de forma. La mano nervuda y enorme de Sam se enredó en el pelaje dorado-cobrizo del cuello del lobo, rascando y mandando descargas de placer a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Dean ronroneó satisfecho y se dejó ir hacia la forma humana para admirar visualmente los cambios que se habían operado en el aspecto de Sam desde que le había aceptado.

 

El chico se había hecho más fuerte, más musculoso, y, curiosamente, bastante posesivo con Dean. Sam no tenía un comportamiento muy “omega”. El lobo sonrió cuando el humano se arrodilló a su lado contemplando con deseo su cuerpo.

 

  * He soñado que te follaba – dijo Sam a quemarropa, tampoco tenía unas expresiones muy “omegas”.
  * Tengo que reconocer que en ese aspecto aún soy virgen – tumbado en un gesto de falsa sumisión al alfa le encantaba mirar los ojos del castaño, cómo no acababan en definirse por ningún color en especial, ahora eran miel líquida. Sam podría convencerle de lo que se propusiera con solo mirarle a los ojos - ¿quieres probar?
  * No, mi primera vez no fue precisamente “para recordar” – el omega se levantó bruscamente dejándole confundido, Sam no parecía enfadado, pero Dean sentía que le debía millones de reparaciones por su forma de comportarse al principio.
  * Sam, me educaron así, intento…
  * Eres el mejor lobo con quien me he cruzado jamás, incluso como humano eres mucho mejor persona que cualquiera que conozca – Sam miraba la caseta y ambos sabían qué estaba recordando, Dean bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por su papel en esos recuerdos. El omega, en pie frente a él le ofreció ayuda para que se levantara - ¿y si derribamos esa puta cabaña nosotros mismos?
  * Sí… si



 

Entraron en el cobertizo y Dean cogió las herramientas de trabajo de los jardineros para hacerlo. Sam, a su espalda, le quitó el hacha de la mano y le abrazó besando su cuello desnudo. Los ojos del lobo se cerraron para sentir esa caricia con cada fibra de su ser.

 

  * Cuando follamos, mi corazón golpea con tanta fuerza en mi pecho que creo que va a explotar de alegría – reconoció en un murmullo – quiero creer que tú también lo sientes
  * Ahora sí – reconoció Sam
  * Te he hecho mucho daño ¿verdad? – porque esa era su gran vergüenza, para siempre.
  * Ya no importa – respondió el omega que comprendía que no se puede volver en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas que ya han ocurrido
  * Sí que importa – el lobo se soltó del chico y cogió el anguloso y amado rostro con ambas manos para mirarle a los ojos – me importará, siempre, Sam, te quiero, no soy nada sin ti, necesito que me perdones, haré cualquier cosa para que me perdones.
  * Dean, en serio, lo he superado – los ojos del alfa se alzaban hasta él llenos de arrepentimiento, promesas, amor – cuando follamos siento que no existe nada más en el universo que tu sangre latiendo al compás de la mía, tu piel en mi piel, tu alma vibrando tan intensa que no puedo más que dejar que la mía intente alcanzarla.
  * Por la sangre del Licaón – exclamó el lobo emocionado – soy tuyo Sam, todo lo que pueda darte, todo lo que me pidas…
  * No me digas eso – gimió el más joven debatiéndose entre el amor y la venganza
  * Todo lo que quieras de mí, simplemente tómalo – Dean sentía esa duda y tomó una decisión, Sam tenía derecho a su revancha y se la pondría en bandeja, allí mismo.
  * Eres un alfa, yo soy un omega, eres tú quien da las órdenes – murmuró indeciso el humano
  * Ok, pues te ordeno que hagas conmigo todo lo que quieras, absolutamente todo – Dean no se dio cuenta de que había puesto en manos del omega el poder de invertir sus papeles mientras estuvieran juntos.



 

La tentación para Sam era enorme y recibir el derecho a disponer del alfa sólo aumentaba su deseo, vengarse se convertía en una necesidad. Sam cogió la cadena de plata del botiquín y se la puso al cuello a Dean. En los betas, la plata producía una reacción alérgica bastante molesta, en los alfas sólo impedía que estos pudieran transformarse, pero no limitaba ni su fuerza ni su velocidad.

 

Dean le dejaba hacer, creía que en cualquier momento podría haber desmenuzado esa cadena con sus dedos, como tantas veces había hecho con cadenas de plata mucho más gruesas y resistentes, pero quería ver, quería sentir hasta dónde podía llegar el omega. Sam le cogió de la mano acercándole a la máquina, no paraba de mirarle, buscando su aceptación, su permiso. El lobo sonrió levemente sometiéndose.

 

  * No tengas miedo Sam – murmuró como si, al contrario, fuese él quien iba a volver a ponerle en la máquina – con tu fuerza humana no me puedes hacer nada que yo no te deje hacer.
  * Te voy a encadenar a la máquina, con plata – el chico ya no sonreía, y Dean supo que no lo iba a pasar nada bien.
  * Muy bien, hazlo – a pesar del miedo que comenzaba a insinuarse en su corazón, el alfa permitió que su omega le tumbara sobre el potro de castigo.



 

Los recuerdos de sus primeros días en el ático se apoderaron de Sam, que, de repente sintió que era su momento y debía vengarse por cómo comenzó su relación porque esa era la única forma de equilibrar el pasado y construir un auténtico futuro en el que el amor y la confianza pudiera con todo lo demás.

 

Las muñecas del lobo quedaron firmemente sujetas a la estructura metálica de la máquina, la cintura fue atada con una ancha, gruesa y suave correa de cuero al potro permitiendo la mejor exposición del prisionero voluntario, las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de las patas encadenadas con plata también, desde la rodilla a los tobillos.

 

Sam cogió la mordaza y se la mostró al alfa, pensaba que Dean se iba a negar, el lobo no mentía cuando afirmó que haría cualquier cosa por él. La fijó en su boca y siguió con su dedo índice la tira que se tensaba en el rostro hasta la nuca sobre el cabello tan corto que se aclaraba hasta el dorado casi platino.

 

Dean tenía unos brazos fuertes y musculosos, una espalda ancha y llena de pecas en su forma humana. Era ligeramente más bajo que él, también más recio, aunque menos definido. Si en su forma animal era impresionante en su forma humana la palabra impresionante era también adecuada para describirle.

 

Sam paseó sus manos abiertas por la espalda del licántropo, se detuvo en el trasero, inspeccionándolo detenidamente. Era la primera vez que tocaba el culo de un hombre, hasta que le encontró no había sentido el menor interés, pero la última semana no había dejado de fantasear con Dean así y pretendía mucho más, realmente había soñado más de una vez con ser él quien follaba al lobo y no al contrario. Aunque al principio, cuando no quería estar aquí, lo que de verdad quería era obligarle a sentir la impotencia de no poder rechazarlo.

 

  * No quería estar aquí – admitió en voz alta - ¿estás seguro de que quieres esto? No fue agradable.



 

Como respuesta Dean intentó levantar más el trasero ofreciéndoselo. Sam dudó, no podía seguir porque creía que perdería el control y haría daño al lobo. Acarició los glúteos con suavidad si atreverse a ser más duro, separándolos para ver cómo era la entrada, más oscura y estrecha de lo que había esperado.

 

La voz del alfa resonó de improviso en su mente “No puedes hacerme nada que yo no te permita hacer”. Suspiró, lo haría, Dean le pararía si le hacía daño. Cogió el falo trasero de la máquina y lo empujó suavemente contra el estrecho agujero. Por un momento Dean se resistió, pero después notó que se relajaba y le permitía meterlo casi un palmo.

 

La aceptación, la rendición del alfa enfureció a Sam, ¿de verdad pretendía borrar lo que le había hecho? ¿los tres días atado a esa máquina? ¿el ser violado en cuerpo y mente? ¿De verdad creía que dejarse poseer voluntariamente era una compensación aceptable? De repente quería hacerle daño de verdad, quería hacerle sufrir, quería que en su estúpida mente de licántropo supiera que lo que le había hecho y lo que le hizo John estaba mal por muy kune lupa rajto que fuera.

 

Sacó el falo y volvió a meterlo esta vez sin cuidado, sin medir nada, buscando la reacción física de dolor en el cuerpo atado que se produjo violentamente pues el alfa no había esperado esa agresión. Sam necesitaba más y repitió la maniobra varias veces. Su prisionero se debatía, luchando contra las cadenas, protestando en su mordaza. Conectó la máquina y dejó que esta continuara la cruel tarea.

 

Se puso delante y cogiéndole del cabello le miró a la cara, sin expresión ninguna, sólo quería saber si lo que estaba haciendo dolía al lobo. El rostro del alfa era también una máscara sin sentimientos. Quitó la bola perforada del circulo de acero que mantenía abierta la boca del alfa y esta vez Dean si pareció reaccionar, mirándole con algo de temor. Conectó la parte delantera de la máquina a la boca del alfa y se marchó del cobertizo dejándolo allí dentro. Solo. Como lo estuvo él.

 

Al verle marchar, Dean intentó soltarse. Aterrado y herido comprendió que en su aceptación al castigo estaba su rendición y que ahora mismo no podía hacer nada más que intentar soportar las consecuencias de la decisión que había tomado. Había querido experimentar lo que era estar en el lugar del omega, ahora lo sabía, realmente lo sabía.

 

Con cada paso que Sam se alejaba del cobertizo y se acercaba al loft, la rabia, la necesidad de revancha, se difuminaba su corazón. Empezaba a comprender que había mucho más de lo que había sospechado en el ofrecimiento del alfa, ya no se sentía la víctima, al menos no la única víctima. ¿Iba a dejarlo ahí? ¿De verdad iba a comprobar cuánto tiempo era capaz de aguantar ahí solo sin tratar de soltarse? Volvió y desde la puerta le vio pelear contra las cadenas infructuosamente.

 

  * ¿No dijiste que harías cualquier cosa que te dijera? – Sam ya había descubierto el alcance de la rendición del alfa, se acercó al lobo – estate quieto.



 

Lágrimas de impotencia rodaron por el rostro congestionado de Dean, que miró furioso al suelo, obedeciendo al humano a su pesar.  Sam no podía seguir haciéndole eso, detuvo la máquina y lo desató ayudándole a levantarse. El lobo estaba en shock. Tardó unos minutos en ser capaz de dar un paso. El omega cogió su cara entre las manos y trató de hacer que le mirara.

 

  * Lo… yo… - balbució Dean sin poder hacerlo
  * Creías que podrías compensarme así, lo entiendo, no te preocupes – alarmado borró las lágrimas que volvieron a empañar los ojos del alfa – tranquilo, ha terminado, tranquilo.
  * No soy tan fuerte… - por fin se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada
  * No hables, por favor – no quería analizar que sentía, por un lado quería decirle que era suficiente, que no tenía que sentirse mal, por otro no podía evitar la satisfacción malsana de saber que ahora Dean conocía por sí mismo cómo era la realidad de un omega – vamos al loft
  * No – estaba temblando, pero ya estaba mejor – aún no has terminado conmigo
  * Es suficiente – Dean no se movió, tuvo que cogerle de un brazo y tirar de él – venga, vamos a casa.
  * No, lo que te hice… yo no… no sabía… ¡oh, Sammy! – sollozó inevitablemente
  * Lo siento, lo siento mucho – esta vez fue Sam quien se rompió abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos y caricias de consuelo – no te merecías ese trato.
  * Sí lo merecía, era lo justo – hipó como un chiquillo
  * Ni de lejos, cometer una barbaridad porque el otro la haya cometido antes no lo convierte en justicia Dean, mírame, yo sí sabía lo que te hacía y te obligué igual, lo siento – el arrepentimiento le inundó sin compasión – no sé cómo he podido hacerte eso, soy peor que tú.
  * No, no, es culpa mía, te he obligado – por fin reaccionaba y Sam ya no sabía qué pensar o como sentirse – no tenía ni idea Sam, ni una sola vez me planteé ponerme en tu lugar hasta que mi padre te hizo daño, no se me ocurrió que yo te hice lo mismo o peor. Yo siempre he estado en contra del abuso de omegas, siempre, me consideraba mejor que los demás lobos porque hasta que te encontré no tuve que enfrentarme a mis instintos y a la tradición. Mírame, soy una basura, lo que te hice no tiene excusa, pensé que obligarte a tomar lo mismo de mi equilibraría la balanza y solo ha estropeado las cosas.



 

Sam cogió la pala que le había quitado antes y la emprendió a golpes con la máquina. El lobo le dejó hacer hasta que el humano se rindió jadeando sobre el amasijo de hierros a que quedó reducida la estructura.

 

  * Aún tienes mi fuerza – murmuró viendo el resultado del ataque de rabia
  * ¿Qué quieres decir?
  * No podía liberarme, cuando me he entregado a ti algo más ha ocurrido, no es permanente porque sigo siendo un alfa, pero tú tienes mi fuerza y… mi obediencia.
  * No lo quiero, recupéralo
  * No lo recuperaré hasta que termines lo que empezaste – el alfa se resistía a mirar a Sam, avergonzado por su debilidad.



 

El omega dudó, cuando entró, al ver que Dean estaba tan afectado por lo que había decidido permitir libremente, toda esa rabia, que explotó después de estar dormida tanto tiempo, se había diluido junto con el deseo sexual. Extendió la mano hasta tocar el rostro del lobo. Dean trató de sonreírle animosamente y Sam le abrazó conmovido.

 

Se besaron, y no fue que Sam besó a Dean o que Dean besó a Sam, se besaron, no como lobo y humano, ni como alfa y omega, se besaron como amantes, como iguales.

 

Ya estaba seguro, Sam comprendía que el sento de Dean, el suyo propio, eran reales, no la proyección del amor de Dean por su hermanito sacrificado, tampoco el impulso natural de un omega hacia el alfa que lo ha reclamado. Lo que había entre ellos era un poderoso ligilo, tan intenso y épico como el de las primeras leyendas humanas sobre los lobos.

 

Le cogió de la mano y lo llevó a la vivienda, a la cama. Suavemente se posicionó a su espalda y le acarició con ternura. Dean aún llevaba la cadenita de plata que impedía su transformación, eso permitía a Sam acariciarle sin esfuerzo, abarcarlo por completo, encerrarle en su abrazo.

 

Los sentoj de ambos se fundieron en uno solo, alimentando su ligilo hasta límites insoportablemente intensos. Sam mordió el cuello del lobo mientras buscaba la mejor posición, la sangre dulce y metálica manchó sus labios mientras lo penetraba. El gemido animal del lobo le hizo chupar y lamer el cuello desprotegido mientras lo follaba sin tregua.

 

Dean tuvo su orgasmo bastante antes que él, Sam continuó empujando, saliendo, abarcando, mordiendo, gimiendo hasta que también se corrió. El lobo perdió el sentido y el omega creyó, justo antes de perderlo también, que sus manos eran enormes garras de semilobo.

 

Despertaron unas cuantas horas más tarde, los rayos del ocaso caían directamente sobre ambos, tumbados desnudos y abrazados sobre la seda verde de la cama. Con dedos temblorosos y un poco de temor, Sam quitó a Dean la cadena de plata.

 

Estaba abrumado por todo lo que había sentido y por lo que ahora sentía por el lobo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el mordisco del cuello del alfa, no recordaba haber dado más de uno, pero era imposible que hubiera sido sólo uno dado el diámetro de piel que abarcaba. Era profundo, lo siguió con el dedo haciendo que Dean siseara.

 

  * ¿Te duele? Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice
  * Molesta, pero curará rápido – Dean se volvió hacia él - ¿estás bien?
  * Si – Sam apoyó su frente en la del lobo, ni él mismo podía creer lo bien que se sentía - ¿y tú?
  * Creo que sí – sonrió lobunamente antes de dar un salto imposible para volverse lobo antes de caer al suelo, así, de cerca, podía comprobar que sus ojos eran la única parte de Dean que se mantenían iguales en sus transformaciones – tengo un hambre de lobo, comamos algo.



 

Sam se levantó perezosamente y le siguió sin notar que las sábanas estaban rasgadas y manchadas de sangre. Dean, desnudo, abrió la nevera, la marca de los mordiscos había desaparecido entre transformación y transformación, gracias a la capacidad regenerativa de los licántropos.

 

El humano se puso tras él señalándole la cerveza y el resto de pizza de la noche anterior. Una mano en la cintura. Con naturalidad, algo que parecía que habían estado haciendo toda su vida. Se sentaron en la alfombra, con la caja de pizza y las cervezas entre ambos. Hablando como si su relación fuera lo más sencillo y corriente del mundo. No había nada más que un par de amigos, de amantes, compartiendo la cena, sus vidas, su amor. Empezaba a no estar nada mal ser un omega.


	6. El Cónclave

**5:**

**El Cónclave**

 

 

Lo poco que Sam sabía de la historia de su alfa: que había sido lobo prácticamente todo el tiempo, que su padre le trataba como un instrumento de su poder, que su madre lo rechazó cuando aún no tenía cinco años… Le empujaba a intentar animarle frente al desafío que Dean tenía con la realización del Cónclave en Detroit.

 

Sam no se engañaba a sí mismo, era consciente de que su posición en el esquema de este mundo de lobos era el ser más desprotegido y con menos derechos, pero también era consciente de que, a pesar de cómo comenzó su relación con el alfa, a su lado era el único lugar dónde tendría una vida de verdad.

 

El omega todavía dudaba del amor del lobo, incluso del suyo propio. A pesar de que, cuando estaban juntos, sólo ellos importaban y el mundo dejaba de existir. Quería que funcionara, quería quererle de verdad como parecía que el lobo le quería. Pero estaba esa historia de su hermanito sacrificado que hacía pensar a Sam que sólo estaba sustituyendo el recuerdo de un bebé y de una familia feliz en el corazón del alfa.

 

Cuanto más se acercaba la fecha del cónclave más excéntrica se volvía la actitud de Dean, haciendo bromas absurdas, y queriendo parecer despreocupado, pero el humano era capaz de leer en él como si los extraordinarios ojos del alfa fueran el libro maestro de su sento y sabía lo nervioso que estaba precisamente por esa exageración en su actitud.

 

Dean estaba preocupado con la reunión al más alto nivel. Aunque el protocolo había funcionado a la perfección los primeros días, incluso con el cambio de sede de la tercera a la planta 200 dónde se realizaron las primeras reuniones después de la guerra de liberación, el licántrarca novato no podía evitar pensar en el que sería el primer encuentro con su madre en más de treinta años. ¿Le trataría como a uno más? Era lo que Dean quería, pero no lo que el alfa esperaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 

Al haber sido lobo la mayor parte de su vida, cuando el estrés se adueñaba de él, los nervios del alfa se traducían en un bloqueo de sus movimientos humanos, sus dedos agarrotados apenas podían sujetar la corbata sin desgarrarla, lo que implicaba que hacer el nudo era una odisea en la que llevaba inmerso más de quince minutos.

 

Tras vestirse, pues ese día acompañaría a Dean por primera vez al edificio Lawrence, Sam se colocó a espaldas del lobo y fue él quien terminó de anudar la rebelde prenda. Dejó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amante y le miró a través del espejo. En las últimas semanas había llegado a una conexión tan completa con Dean que ninguno necesitaba hablar para que el otro supiera exactamente lo que pensaba o sentía. Bastaba una mirada. Una mirada clara, limpia, como una esmeralda, que le daba las gracias.

 

\- Vamos allá – gruñó el lobo

 

Sam nunca había montado en un vehículo privado. Aquel artefacto, extraño, prehistórico, brillaba en su negrura al sol de la mañana. Esperaba que algún panel se separar automáticamente mostrándole por dónde introducirse en alguno de los anticuados asientos de cuero.

 

\- ¿Qué significa Chevrolet Impala? – preguntó curioso al ver las letras plateadas en la trasera del pequeño vehículo  
\- No lo sé, estos vehículos los construían los humanos unos cuantos siglos antes de la Edad Licántrarca – orgulloso el lobo ¡abrió manualmente! Un lateral del transporte – venga, entra, y cuidado con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Sam con curiosidad acomodándose dónde le dijo, si el vehículo era extraño por fuera, por dentro lo era aún más – da un poco de miedo.  
\- Te acostumbrarás, solía dormir ahí atrás – señaló los asientos traseros – cuando era un lobezno, pasé un tiempo solo, esta era mi casa.  
\- Dean, yo…  
\- Es estupenda, cuando me volví humano lo primero que hice fue reconstruirla según unos planos pre-licántrarcas, su combustible es a base del residuo sobrante de la prensa de la oliva. Baby es increíble, vas a ver cómo ruge – manifestó orgulloso el alfa abriendo algo con una llave en el salpicadero. El lobo no mentía en lo de rugir, aterrado Sam clavó sus dedos en el asiento sintiéndose engullido por una enorme bestia – Tranquilo, te acostumbrarás.

 

Aquella cosa con ellos dentro comenzó a rodar por las pistas de circulación esquivando los pocos vehículos colectivos exteriores. Desde su ventanilla Sam contemplaba los colectivos. Parecían púdines flotantes de diez metros de altura y unos veinte de diámetro y no se distinguía la pasarela de embarque. Era la primera vez que veía el aspecto del único transporte terrestre que usaban los humanos. Estos no tenían ventanas y los embarques y desembarques se hacían directamente dentro de los edificios.

 

Unos árboles altísimos bordeaban las pistas. Debían ser secuoyas, sabía que existían, había visto fotos, pero la naturaleza sólo admitía a los lobos, ningún humano había estado en el exterior por su cuenta en varios cientos de años.

 

El alfa tenía razón, se estaba acostumbrando al vehículo. El miedo había desaparecido, los nervios de Dean también, dirigiendo el reducido transporte con una serie de palancas, pedales y una extraña rueda frente a él, la expresión del alfa había cambiado y ahora incluso sonreía, casi feliz.

 

\- Estaba deseando presentártela – le dijo satisfecho y orgulloso – me alegra que os llevéis tan bien.  
\- ¿presentármela? – preguntó el omega algo descolocado  
\- A Baby – respondió Dean dando unas palmadas en el frente del artefacto, tras la rueda, Sam supuso que estaba hablando del vehículo.  
\- Encantado Baby – encontró una tira elástica negra, en el lateral de su asiento, junto a la puerta - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Los prelicántrarcas tenían omegas?  
\- No, no, en mi lado también hay, y atrás, no sé para qué sirve, pero no para atar a nadie, no es lo bastante largo. La pestaña de hierro se introduce en este cacharrito de plástico, así – le mostró atando - a Sam y dejando la rueda suelta. El vehículo dio un par de bandazos hasta que el lobo pisó uno de los pedales a fondo, entonces freno en seco haciendo que Dean se golpeara con la parte delantera - violentamente – tranquila Baby, ya te tengo, no te enfades chiquitina.  
\- Creo que se para qué sirven estas tiras, te mantienen pegado al asiento – dijo Sam – y esta se va a quedar así hasta que lleguemos dónde vamos, ¿te has hecho daño?  
\- No me he roto nada – dijo despreocupadamente Dean – ah, te sujeta a la silla para que no te golpees cuando se pierde el control, bien pensado, para que digan que los humanos no se preocupaban por las cosas que hacían. Sí, me parece bien que lo lleves puesto.  
\- Tú también deberías  
\- Ok, mami

 

El edificio Lawrence se hacía cada vez más imponente frente a él ocultando el horizonte y el cielo de su vista. Era mayor que el edificio Singer, Sam sólo había vivido en dos edificios, ambos en Detroit, y solo para humanos.

 

El edificio Singer le parecía todo un mundo, el loft de Dean contando con los jardines, la piscina, las viviendas para invitados, las pistas deportivas… se desplegaba en unos tres o cuatro kilómetros cuadrados y no era ni la décima parte de la extensión de una de las cincuenta plantas del edificio. El edificio Ash, dónde se crió, apenas tenía veinte plantas y sólo una ruta central de ascensores. El edificio Lawrence podría contener en su interior veinte edificios Singer o cien edificios Ash y aún sobraría espacio en sus doscientas plantas.

 

Entraron por la puerta de autoridades, reservada a los licántrarcas y jefes de clanes. Dean dejó a Baby en una sala enorme junto a otros extraños vehículos que también se movían sobre ruedas. El ascensor 103NE les dejó junto a la pasarela radial 200C que desembocaba en la entrada del gran auditorio.

 

Sam se quedó boquiabierto al ver la enormidad del lugar dónde se realizaban las reuniones más importantes del planeta. Era un octógono con uno de sus lados un poco más grande que el resto, como si la planta hubiera tenido nueve lados y hubieran cortado entre dos dejándolo en un lado menos. Cada pared, de más de doscientos metros de largo, delimitaba la zona de estancia de cada clan, la más grande pertenecía al Winchester Klano y justo enfrente estaba el Campbell Klano. El omega percibió la hostilidad de aquél sector a la entrada de Dean.

 

Las ocho zonas convergían como triángulos en una plataforma central elevada, protegida con cristal blindado en donde unos cómodos sillones rodeaban una mesa. El omega suspiró, aunque su olor estaba borrado con pie de lobo, los betas Winchester sabían lo que era y si se alejaba lo suficiente de Dean, le hacían llegar su descontento de las formas más sutiles para que el alfa no tomara represalias. Todos en el edificio Lawrence, y en Detroit, sabían del enfrentamiento del joven licántrarca con su Lord Klano por el insignificante omega.

 

Sam no sabía por qué no le había dejado en casa y ahora tenía miedo. Miró nervioso a su alfa que acababa de firmar unos documentos y hablaba con una amable beta de largo cabello castaño y sonrisa seductora. Los ojos del lobo se clavaron inquisitivos en su omega como si fuera capaz de percibir ese temor. Se despidió de la muchacha y se acercó.

 

\- Hablo en serio Sammy.

\- Toda esta gente me odia, hubiera sido mejor esperarte en casa – suspiró – se que no van a atacarme ni nada de eso, pero, no es divertido estar rodeado de gente que te odia y…  
\- ¿Alejado de mí? – preguntó burlón el lobo  
\- Pues sí – admitió fastidiado – alfa engreído  
\- Tranquilo Sammy, no te vas a separar de mí más de unos pasos, vas a ver un cónclave desde la misma mesa presidencial – se acercó más y susurró – no todos te odian, solo los imbéciles.

 

De forma paulatina el ambiente en la gran sala fue volviéndose más tenso, como si el lugar con capacidad para cincuenta mil personas estuviera sobre-ocupado. Sin embargo, no llegarían a mil los lobos que estaban en esa parte del edificio. Sam no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los ojos del Miljara Winchester se posaron en él. El viejo lobo blanco había entrado tan sigilosamente que nadie había notado su presencia hasta que el omega lo descubrió junto a la entrada de su Klano.

 

El andar elástico del animal se fue transformando en el soberbio andar humano de alguien que no aparentaba mucho más de cuarenta años y que en realidad tenía más de mil. Sam sintió un miedo irracional hacia el Miljara, los ojos de Lucifer destellaron brevemente con una luz roja y sangrienta antes de recuperar su tonalidad azul grisácea.

 

\- ¿Este es tu famoso omega, lupo cub? – se dirigió a Dean sin dejar de mirarle a él  
\- No soy un cachorro Páter Klano  
\- Sí, lo eres, no me has contestado cub  
\- Es Sam, sí, es mi compañero – respondió Dean sin acobardarse ganándose todavía más admiración del humano  
\- Veo que es cierto que lo has marcado ¿cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó curioso el Miljara  
\- Quiero hacerlo Páter, pero aún no he efectuado el ritual – contestó  
\- Natura marko – Murmuró quedamente el milenario lobo - sorprendente

 

Lucifer subió a la plataforma, cogió el quimono de ceremonia doblado sobre su asiento y se vistió. Sam parpadeó, ni siquiera había notado que el viejo lobo había estado desnudo desde que se transformó en humano. Instintivamente se escudó tras Dean al volver a sentir la penetrante mirada del Miljara sobre él. Había algo que le aterraba en la energía que se desprendía del poderoso Páter Winchester.

 

\- Tranquilo Sammy, estoy contigo – susurró Dean, pero el omega volvía a percibir la tensión, y el miedo en el sento de su alfa.  
\- Lo sé – murmuró alentador – yo también estoy contigo.

 

Al subir a la plataforma comprendió el por qué Dean se había alterado tanto. Aunque la energía vital de los ocho Miljaras era lo bastante impresionante como para infundir respeto y temor hasta en el Granda Lupo John, Sam reconoció a la madre de Dean sin haberla visto jamás.

 

A pesar de sus más de mil años la loba parecía más joven que su propio hijo, una cascada de cabello rubio y ondulado caía sobre el quimono de seda verde, ella también había llegado en su forma de lobo como los otros Miljaras, cada uno con su respectivo kimono monocromático. Los colores del arcoíris, salvo el de Lucifer, que era negro.

 

Su alfa se esforzaba por no demostrar lo afectado que se sentía en presencia de la loba que lo repudió. Sam consideró que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, pues el Gran Lobo Negro, a tan solo un par de asientos a la izquierda de su hijo, se retorcía las manos sin poder evitarlo, mordisqueándose los nudillos, su oscura mirada puesta en el rostro de la única loba que había amado, que todavía amaba sin esperanza.

 

Sam descubrió sorprendido que podía percibir el sento de ambos, de John y de Mary y que su ligilo aún estaba ahí. Intentó mostrárselo a Dean, si un omega era capaz de percibirlo, Dean también podría, y quizás relajara un poco a su alfa. Desde su posición, en pie tras el sillón de su lobo puso su mano en el hombro del alfa. Instintivamente Dean la sujetó agradecido, obteniendo la fuerza que necesitaba para moderar una reunión tan importante.

 

Se puso en pie a su vez y comenzó:

 

\- De ĉi tiu mondo la kuro licántropa savi dedekadencon kajdetruon, la ok klanoj kolektas al daŭre konstrui la estontaj. Proparolantoj donas Introduction al siaj Miljaras ( _En este mundo que la raza licántropa salvó de la decadencia y la destrucción, los ocho clanes se reúnen para seguir construyendo el futuro. Portavoces abran paso a sus Miljaras_ )

 

Uno por uno, los alfas sentados a la derecha de su Miljara se fueron levantando, Sam no perdía detalle de los lobos que hacían de portavoces de los ancianos. La curiosidad era muy superior al temor que le inspiraban. Sobre todo, el que sentado a apenas cinco puestos de Dean le miraba de vez en cuando fascinado.

 

La mujer junto a Lucifer se levantó, su cabello negro y rizado recogido en un moño clásico la hacía aparentar unos treinta y pocos años humanos. Al levantarse, el beta sentado junto a ella también se levantó como si fuera su guardaespaldas.

 

\- Mi Megan, filinon de Lucifer mi bonvenigas al la cetera de klanoj en nomo de la nia familio kune lupa Winchester ( _Soy Megan, la hija de Lucifer que da la bienvenida al resto de clanes en el nombre de nuestra familia lobo Winchester_ ) – Manifestó antes de volver a sentarse

 

Era la primera vez que escuchaba más de dos o tres palabras sueltas del lenguaje de los lobos, adoptado por estos a partir de una lengua sintética creada por algunos antiguos humanos que querían establecer un lenguaje universal.

 

El siguiente portavoz, un alfa flacucho y risueño que más parecía un ratón que un lobo contestó a la bienvenida del clan Winchester presentando al suyo.

 

\- Mi Garth, Licántrarca Orienta Marbordo dankas la bonvenon kaj saluton al la cetera klanoj nome de nia familio kune lupa Fitzgerald kaj nia Pater Gabriel ( _Soy Garth, Licántrarca de la Costa Este, apreciamos la bienvenida y saludamos al resto de los clanes en el nombre de nuestra familia lobo Fitzgerald y nuestro Páter Gabriel_ )

 

Siguiendo la fórmula del lobo esmirriado, el resto de portavoces presentaron a sus respectivos Miljaras. El imponente Nosferatu a su madre la Miljara Visyak; Rafael, tan antiguo como los propios Miljaras a su Máter Naomi; Tamara, Licántrarca de Sudáfrica a su Máter Ellen; Eliot, Licántrarca de Chicago a Ezra Moore…

 

Sam prestó especial atención a Eliot y a la gran Loba de Dakota, Jodie, representante de Miguel Mills, pues Dean le había contado que eran los que solían dirigir y moderar prácticamente todos los cónclaves salvo a los que acudían los Miljaras. No le pareció que se sintieran ofendidos o decepcionados con el trabajo que estaba realizando su alfa.

 

Era el turno del último clan. Pero su portavoz, Patrick, el Licántrarca de la isla de California, permanecía sentado y en silencio por un gesto de la anciana. Entonces otro de los lobos Campbell, una beta joven e inexperta se acercó al micrófono temblando, con un papel en la mano:

 

\- El clan Campbell no va a tolerar la presencia de omegas en un cónclave y sus miembros no usarán el sagrado lenguaje de los lobos mientras esos humanos inferiores permanezcan en la sala de reunión – la pobre chica tartamudeaba aterrada temiendo la reacción de los otros clanes mientras un griterío descontento recibía sus palabras.

 

Los gritos de “¡Intolerable!” o “¡Estúpidos creídos!” subían de tono y volumen amenazando con iniciar una pelea entre clanes dentro de la misma sala. Dean estaba pálido. Sabía que la presencia de los omegas en el cónclave era responsabilidad suya y que el desaire de su madre al resto de Miljaras se contemplaría como un fracaso rotundo como organizador del encuentro. Sus ojos se cruzaron confusos con los de la loba que le dio el ser y su cariño hasta… Ella le odiaba, disfrutaba con el problema que había causado, ojalá pudiera odiarla él también. Dean se levantó e hizo callar a todos con un silbido penetrante.

 

\- El clan Campbell ha roto el protocolo exigiendo que no se use el lenguaje de los licántropos en presencia de humanos, como la ley dice que ningún clan podrá decidir la expulsión de otro del cónclave, tenemos tres opciones, concluir el encuentro, expulsar a los omegas de la sala o realizar un receso y adaptar la asamblea al lenguaje de los humanos. Se hará lo que decida la mayoría, expongan su decisión – manifestó sin vacilar un momento.  
\- Apoyo la decisión de Dean Winchester – Nosferatu se había levantado sin dudar ni un momento – La presencia de omegas en la reunión era algo que todos conocíamos de antemano y todos fuimos consultados sobre ello, el clan Visyak opta por la continuación del cónclave con la presencia de omegas en él y se muestra tolerante con la opción de relajar el protocolo y usar lenguaje humano.

 

Nadie más habló, un silencio denso y ominoso se extendió por el estrado. Todos miraban a la Miljara Campbell y a Dean, sabiendo que el problema suscitado era una recusación total del joven licántrarca por parte de su madre. Sam sólo quería coger a su alfa y sacarlo de allí.

 

\- Tengo una sugerencia – la omega pelirroja tras la Miljara Novak se había retirado un paso de su alfa después de susurrarle algo al oído y fue la misma anciana Naomi quién habló con voz segura y clara – aunque lo cierto es que todos esperábamos una pataleta de Mary, esta se ha producido de una forma poco respetuosa querida.  
\- Que te den, Naomi – replicó con ese mismo respeto lady Klano Campbell  
\- Da igual el tiempo que transcurra querida, sigues siendo una arrogante, y sigues sin tener razón – lady Novak sonrió con superioridad ante la falta de control de la otra Miljara – recibiste la consulta, Lucifer aceptó la petición por escrito, hasta Ezra lo hizo. Tú no contestaste, y tampoco te negaste ni enviaste a tus representantes a negociar. Pero, supongamos que, por un error del joven Dean, no llegó a tu conocimiento los cambios efectuados en el cónclave y propongo un receso de veinticuatro horas para valorar la situación creada y las opciones ofrecidas por el lobezno.  
\- Aceptamos el receso – Patrick se había levantado, sacó un documento de su bolsillo y se dirigió a la sala – y pedimos que sea aumentado a cuarenta y ocho horas para que se sustituya al anfitrión en su puesto. El clan Campbell hace uso de la tradición Homa Naturo y declara a Dean hijo natural de nuestra máter, por ello, como miembro de nuestro clan, no tiene derecho a ocupar un asiento en este cónclave entre los miembros del clan Winchester.

 

El griterío fue ensordecedor, todo el mundo hablaba al mismo tiempo, puestos de pie, todos menos Sam que comprendía que había algo más en esa petición que la pérdida de estatus social para Dean. Su alfa miraba al frente, a ningún sitio, como si en lugar de una destitución lo hubieran condenado a muerte. Era Sam quien debía hacer algo y por eso tiró suavemente de él para salir del estrado.

 

Mientras lo sacaba de allí, con la inquietante mirada del Miljara Winchester clavada en su espalda, comprobó con preocupación lo que estaba costando al alfa no convertirse en lobo.

 

\- Hazlo – susurró con el corazón encogido por el sento de Dean, una vez fuera de la sala.

 

Pareció que el alfa derrotado caía de rodillas, aunque antes de tocar el suelo ya tenía su forma animal. El lobo caminó vacilante hacia uno de los ascensores que bajaban hasta la planta de almacenamiento de los vehículos. Sam cogió su ropa y se puso a su lado sin hablar mientras esperaban el ascensor.

 

\- No puedes hacer nada hijo – el Granda Lupo John los había alcanzado – la reunión se ha aplazado cuarenta y ocho horas, pero tendrás que acudir a ella y…

 

Dean no miró a su padre, entró en el ascensor. Sam y John le siguieron. El gran lobo siempre había creído que Mary, en el fondo, no culpaba a Dean de la muerte del cachorro, que sólo lo había apartado de ella a causa del dolor por el sacrificio del lobo omega. Ahora no estaba tan seguro y le preocupaban las consecuencias del reclamo de su hijo. Se enfadó mucho con él cuando se le enfrentó por el omega que le acompañaba, pero a la vez se sintió orgulloso de su fuerza y valor al hacerlo.

 

\- La ley es la ley hijo, y no has vivido más de tres años como humano, no podemos hacer nada, es tu madre.  
\- ¿Eso significa que tendremos que irnos de Detroit? – preguntó Sam suponiendo que dónde fuera Dean iría él  
\- Si sólo fuera eso, muchacho – el gran lobo le habló por primera vez como a un igual – lo que le acaban de hacer es mucho peor.

 

Sam miró cómo su alfa se hacía un ovillo en el asiento trasero del Impala y cerraba los ojos. Una congoja enorme se adueñó del omega. La actitud del joven lobo era de absoluta desesperación y ni siquiera él podía hacer que le respondiera. John se sentó al volante del coche e hizo que Sam se sentara al otro lado marchándose del edificio.

 

El viaje de vuelta a casa no fue tan divertido como el de ida. Al llegar a los estacionamientos del edificio Singer, Dean permaneció hecho un ovillo en el asiento trasero y no consintió en salir de Baby por mucho que Sam lo intentó.

 

\- Ven muchacho, vamos a comer algo, no se va a marchar de aquí – ofreció John  
\- No voy a dejarle solo  
\- Esa es la peor consecuencia de todo esto, chico, por eso está así y no por perder un estatus que nunca quiso – murmuró John – lo siento Dean, no esperaba que esta situación se volviese contra ti de esta forma.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir señor? – preguntó Sam adivinando la respuesta, mientras le seguía, de mala gana, hacia la zona de bares de la recepción del edificio.  
\- Las leyes de los lobos, la Leĝo Kune Lupa, es muy sencilla, apenas tiene unos veinte artículos, los básicos para articular la tradición y mantener la paz entre los clanes – John le hizo entrar en el “Just Coffee” y ambos tomaron asiento en el reservado del lobo – Los hijos de clanes distintos pertenecerán al clan de su progenitor con más estatus a menos que éste decida otra cosa, como hizo Mary. Y, aun así, tienen un plazo para recuperar a su hijo como miembro de su clan, en cualquier momento, antes de que hayan transcurrido tres años en forma humana como perteneciente al clan del otro progenitor.  
\- ¿Y por qué dice que marcharse de Detroit no es la peor consecuencia? – susurró Sam como si la respuesta fuera a ser menos dura si hablaban así  
\- Tras el sacrificio del segundo cachorro, cuando Mary rechazó a Dean, estableció como regla de su clan que ningún lobo se emparejaría con un omega y que ningún omega habitaría en territorio Campbell – Sam miró al gran lobo como si John tuviera la solución a todo esto – tranquilo muchacho, no tienes nada que temer, como Dean te ha marcado, no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo ha hecho, ahora eres un Omega libre, un lobo humano, en cuanto mi hijo deba marcharse de Detroit podrás recuperar tu libertad y es más, serás un miembro de pleno derecho del clan Winchester. Sólo te pido que permanezcas a su lado hasta entonces.

 

Supuestamente eso era lo que Sam quería, lo que había deseado desde que Dean le encontró en las pistas centrales del edificio Singer. Tenía el respeto los lobos, la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, de ir a dónde le apeteciera (excepto a territorio Campbell). Incluso el gran lobo le trataba como a un igual, cosa que sólo hacía con los alfas.

 

\- ¿Van…? – balbució aterrado - ¿van a separarnos?  
\- Lo han hecho – John había pedido una botella de whisky y dos vasos y ahora los llenaba generosamente poniendo uno de ellos frente a Sam – por eso Dean… esto va a acabar con él.

 

Sam cogió el vaso y lo vació de un trago. John se lo tomaba con más calma, envejecido repentinamente. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. El lobo negro sí quería a su hijo a pesar de su dureza y su frialdad. Sus intentos, durante años, de que Dean se convirtiera en humano, incluso pidiendo la intervención de su Miljara, no habían sido por capricho o por hacerle seguir sus pasos, quería evitar esto.  

 

El omega cogió la botella y se llenó el vaso otra vez, sin que el lobo pusiera ningún problema. No le iban a separar de Dean, no lo iba a consentir. Dean era su alfa, lo habían decidido los dos, se habían elegido mutuamente. El destino, el universo los había unido y lo que tenían ambos era algo que ni la más dura Leĝo podía impedir. Daba igual que la vida de su alfa en este instante fuese tan jodida como la de un omega.


	7. Dean Campbell

**6:**

**Dean Campbell**

* * *

 

Sam despertó en una tumbona de la piscina junto al jardín de frutales. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía ganas de vomitar y sentía un peso enorme sobre sus piernas. Un peso cálido, enorme y peludo… ¿y negro?

Empujó al gran lobo que cayó al césped sin despertar. Preocupado, se agachó para comprobar que John respiraba, el aliento a alcohol del lobo le hizo tener arcadas. Estaba claro que el suyo tampoco olería a rosas, recordaba un par de botellas de whisky y descubrir que el legendario lobo también tenía su corazoncito.

¡Dean! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Iba a bajar a los estacionamientos cuando vio al lobo más joven acurrucado en un lateral de la caseta de la piscina. Seguramente John lo había subido en brazos desde el Impala porque Sam no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer eso y la chaqueta del viejo lobo cubría el cuerpo de su hijo. Vaya, ahora hasta sentía simpatía por ese monstruo…

\- Ey, Dean, ¿te sientes mejor? – el lobo levantó la cabeza, Sam tragó hondo al notar que la desesperación, el dolor que había en los ojos del alfa no había disminuido en nada – por favor, vamos dentro

\- ¿ha dormido algo? – aulló suavemente el lobo negro acercándose

\- ¿has dormido al menos? – preguntó Sam

El lobo dorado volvió a bajar la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Sam, desalentado, se sentó en el suelo junto a él y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y el cuello. John los dejó solos y entró a la vivienda.

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero tu padre ya no me cae tan mal – murmuró Sam – puede que aún podamos hacer algo Dean, tu padre ha dicho que me dejará el libro de la Ley, quizás encontremos la manera de no separarnos.

\- Ella no lo permitirá – la voz ronca y profunda del lobo estremeció al humano que no esperaba ninguna respuesta.

\- Me da igual lo que quiera permitir, o no, Dean, no hemos llegado hasta aquí para rendirnos ahora.

\- Tiene motivos para odiarme, tú también tienes motivos para odiarme – era un gruñido bajo, sordo, animal. Sam sólo quería abrazar al lobo y sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza

\- No pienses en eso, piensa en lo que vamos a hacer porque no voy a permitir que te aparten de mí ¿te enteras? No he aguantado todo esto para que me quiten lo que más me importa de un plumazo – dijo el omega cabreado, cogiendo la mandíbula del animal y mirándole a los ojos – Eres mi alfa y lucharé por ti.

John los miraba desde una ventana del loft, la rabia le embargaba, necesitaba hacer algo por su hijo. Dar la cara por él, enfrentarse a Mary, hacer lo que este débil omega si se atrevía. La Miljara no podía culpar a Dean de la muerte del cachorro, entonces era sólo un niño y no podía saber que su cariño había decidido el destino de su hermano. Si los hubieran separado hasta que se hubiera definido el bebé, como les dijeron todos, si le hubieran permitido marcar al bebé. Era absurdo, Dean no redactó esas leyes, no las apoyó.

Recordaba la mirada de un niño de cuatro años cuando su madre le dijo que nunca más vería a su hermanito. Recordaba como si fuera ayer, meses más tarde, esa misma mirada en el lobezno cuando lo tomó en brazos para sacarlo de aquel museo abandonado y llevárselo de California, Dean no volvió a convertirse en humano hasta que Lucifer se lo ordenó expresamente al alcanzar la edad de lobo adulto.

Entonces creyó erróneamente que dejarle ser un lobo todo el tiempo ayudaría a que superara la pérdida y el abandono. Ahora comprendía que nunca lo había hecho. Debió verlo antes, debió hablar con él y explicarle que nunca recuperaría lo que había perdido y que tenía que hacerse humano cuanto antes para que ella no pudiera envenenar su futuro como acababa de hacer.

John también se había engañado a sí mismo ¿Qué esperaba de Mary? ¿Qué si convertía al pequeño alfa en un líder, en un triunfador, volvería a quererlo, volvería a amarle a él? Creyó que, en el fondo no odiaba Dean, debió haberlo sabido cuando descubrió que el cachorro sobrevivía solo en las ruinas del museo Chevrolet. Pero ahora, esto… reclamarlo de una forma tan humillante, alejarle de todo lo que había conseguido cuando parecía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Legalmente no podía hacer nada, tendría que permitir esa crueldad como tuvo que permitir que el otro cachorro fuera sacrificado.

Al menos alguien luchaba por su hijo, aunque fuera un omega, aunque sus fuerzas fueran ridículas contra la Miljara y las leyes de los lobos. Volvió a mirar al humano que acariciaba al lobo intentando infundirle esperanza. Recordaba vívidamente su primer encuentro, un ribeli. Ojalá tuviera su valor, capaz de enfrentarse serenamente a un monstruo como ese humano había hecho con él.

Quizás lo adoptara, sí, podía adoptarlo, al menos su hijo tendría la seguridad de que su compañero iba a estar a salvo. No era una idea tan absurda, Sam estaba marcado (aún tendría que averiguar cómo porque la ceremonia de Marki ĝin no se había realizado) y Dean no se iría sin liberarlo. Sobre el papel esa liberación sería suficiente, pero los omegas libres solían tener problemas de integración pues ni humanos ni lobos los veían como uno de los suyos. Aunque su sociedad presumía de haber erradicado la discriminación por identidad, eso sólo era sobre el papel y ante las instituciones.

Una tormenta de ideas se abrió paso en su mente aclarando el futuro de Dean, tan negro sólo unos minutos antes, podía hacerlo. Lucifer no podría negarse, no querría negarse. Adoptaría a Sam y lo convertiría en lobo, le haría emprender su búsqueda y Mary tendría que afrontar la verdad de una vez por todas y dejar de culpar al lobo equivocado. Dejó de espiar a Sam y Dean y se dispuso a preparar su plan. Esta vez no iba a fallar a su hijo.

John se había marchado alegando que tenía que ocuparse de nuevo de la Licantrarquía de Detroit y hacía ya unas horas que estaban solos. El sol de la mañana se levantaba sobre el tejado del loft dejando caer sus rayos implacables sobre la piscina. Hacía calor y Sam, aunque no tenía hambre, sabía que tenían que entrar, ambos, protegerse del sol y comer algo.

\- Dean, por favor – tratando de levantarlo, vio la fina y casi desaparecida cicatriz de su propia muñeca, de cuando intentó suicidarse al ser reclamado por el lobo. Dijo sin pensar – debiste dejarme hacerlo, ojalá me hubieras dejado morir

\- ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? – le había hecho reaccionar, aunque le atemorizaba un poco el gruñido profundo mientras le mostraba los dientes

\- Así no tendrías que pasar por esto, no tendrías que perderme, ni yo a ti – Sam se dio cuenta de que no exageraba, era exactamente como se sentía – me preguntaste si olvidaría alguna vez la máquina, lo que me hiciste. Te he perdonado Dean, no voy a olvidarlo jamás, pero te he perdonado. Pero, si me impiden estar contigo, yo…

\- Ni de broma Sam – haciendo un terrible esfuerzo Dean empezó a transformarse en humano, lentamente – no se te ocurra pensar en eso ni en broma, estas semanas, nosotros dos, esos recuerdos, serán todo lo que tenga y si... Sam prométeme que no… joder Sammy…

\- Joder Dean, te quiero

Era la primera vez que se lo decía así, directamente, en voz alta. Sirvió para mucho más que darse cuenta de que sí lo quería. Sus miradas se conectaron limpias, sin fisuras, con toda la fuerza del ligilo que los unía. Sam supo que su alfa se repondría y que pelearía por él, aunque el lobo aún no lo supiera. Le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

\- Te quiero – repitió casi con rabia

\- Pues yo quiero una tostada y un café – bromeó Dean

\- ¿y algo de ropa?

\- Es posible – el alfa, fingiendo una animación que no sentía cogió al omega de la nuca y lo besó profundamente.

Sam comprendió que se estaba despidiendo. Quería detenerle, decirle que ni mucho menos sería una despedida. No pudo. El lobo abrió la puerta de la caseta y le metió dentro sin dejar de besarlo.

Dean apartó el amasijo de madera, cuero y aluminio que había sido la máquina de un par de patadas y se arrodilló frente a él soltando su correa y los botones del pantalón. De un tirón le dejó desnudo de cintura para abajo y sin mediar palabra empezó a besar su pene, sus ingles, sus testículos.

Esto no era un "para siempre", era un "hasta luego" húmedo, caliente, incontenible. Sam empujó en la boca de su alfa, su lengua, su saliva. Las rodillas le temblaban del esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. Dean lo levantó como si fuera un maniquí que pesara un par de kilos en lugar de sus casi doscientas libras. Suspendido en el aire casi rozando la viga de la caseta con la cabeza. Sam no sabía si tenía más miedo a correrse ya o a caerse de sus brazos con la agitación del inminente orgasmo. Se agarró con ambos brazos a la viga facilitando la felación.

Dean aprovechó que el humano estaba sujeto para despojarlo por completo de los pantalones y subir las delgadas y fuertes piernas sobre sus hombros. Cerró los ojos unos segundos tratando de apartar de sí la idea de perderlo en sólo un par de días. Ahora estaba aquí, y Sam le quería, debía ser suficiente.

El omega no podía durar mucho más sin derramarse por completo en la boca de su alfa. Quería hacerlo, quería que fuera algo memorable, y sólo iba a ser una corrida rápida en el cobertizo de la piscina. Dean no le daba tregua, su lengua no tenía compasión ninguna.

\- Dean – susurró – Dean, no puedo aguantar más

La intensidad con que le chupaba, le sorbía, le tragaba ahora, era un "no tienes que aguantar, déjate ir", y si no lo era, pues que se hubiera parado ¿no? Fue un orgasmo brutal, comparable a los del alfa, durante interminables segundos fue cómo si… na, es indescriptible lo seguro, lo feliz, lo completo, lo vacío, lo intenso, lo… Sam era incapaz de decir nada. Convertido en un pelele feliz, al que no le quedaba ni un gramo de energía porque se lo había dado todo a su alfa.

\- Vamos a casa – Dean le cogió en brazos como a un bebé, o más bien como a las novias humanas en las historias prelicántrarcas

\- No, no – pidió intentando bajar – fóllame ahora

\- Has terminado Sam

\- Me da igual, quiero que me folles ahora – suspiró – venga, no puedo estar más relajado, será genial

\- Por la sangre de Licaón, Sammy – el humano notó los dedos del alfa comprobar que estaba tan relajado que era el momento. Dean no dudó más – ponte a cuatro patas

\- Soy humano – se burló – se dice sobre "manos y rodillas"

\- Listillo – se rio el alfa lubricándole bien

Apenas hacía unos minutos que el castaño había tenido uno de los orgasmos más bestias de su vida, pero las manos y la boca del alfa preparándole, untándole, consiguieron que volviera a excitarse, aunque apenas le quedaran fuerzas. ¿Se transformaría? Esperaba que sí, tenerle dentro de todas las formas posibles.

Sin embargo, esta vez, sólo era el humano, el humano introduciéndose delicadamente como si Sam fuera de cristal, desesperantemente despacio, rozando delicadamente los genitales del omega con sus muslos, la entrepierna con sus testículos. Sam iba a burlarse de tanta delicadeza, pero supo el motivo, en forma humana los receptores sensoriales se mezclaban con los sentimientos, eran algo más. Dean se lo había explicado más de una vez, el licántropo siente más placer físico, el humano puede sentir el placer también a nivel espiritual.

\- Algún día, si llegas a corresponderme, cuando nos amemos, percibirás mi sento como yo soy capaz de percibir el tuyo – le había dicho sin que Sam tuviera ni idea de que hablaba

No eran un alfa y un omega, eran dos personas amándose, y Sam ya comprendía las palabras de Dean. Ya sabía cómo sentía y cómo le amaba el lobo, ya percibía esos nervios, esa admiración, esa ternura, esa fortaleza… todo lo que inspiraba al lobo su presencia, todo lo que el lobo sentía al mirarle, al estar con él, al quererle. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo realmente bello, lo sucio, cada sentimiento que Dean tenía hacia él se abría paso en su mente, en su alma, como el lobo se abría paso en su cuerpo.

Tal y como Dean le había explicado que sintió la primera vez que le amó, cuando supo, mucho antes que el omega, que siempre le amaría. Sam jadeó, abrumado, excitado, perfectamente sincronizados sus sentimientos con los del alfa.

\- No me importaría morir ahora – gimió

\- A mi si me importaría que murieras ahora – gruñó Dean al borde del orgasmo – no lo harás antes que yo, promételo

\- Yo primero – susurró notando cómo el alfa se retenía para no cambiar – yo primero Dean

\- Si no me lo prometes paro – amenazó el alfa con toda su fuerza de voluntad – Sam

\- Está bien, los dos juntos

\- Me vale – susurró Dean

Sam sintió el orgasmo del lobo, igual que el que había tenido un rato antes, la fuerza del sento del lobo le abrumó tanto como su propio orgasmo. "Mi Dean" gimió con el mismo fervor que el licántropo invocaba la sangre de Licaón. "Mi Dean" afirmó al sentir su cuerpo vencido sobre su espalda, aún dentro de él. Durante todo un par de minutos enteros pudieron olvidar el resto del Universo y pudieron tenerse por completo el uno al otro.

Fue el licántropo, con sus afinados sentidos de lobo, quien la percibió primero, antes incluso de que el timbre, que anunciaba la llegada de un alfa de otro clan en el edificio, sonara con estridencia indicando la presencia de un alfa de alto rango.

\- ¿Es ella? ¿porqué? – preguntó Sam al ver cómo Dean componía en su rostro una máscara de indiferencia para ocultar a la loba el daño que le estaba haciendo.

\- No lo sé, no queda otra que averiguarlo.

Mary Campbell contempló con desdén las puertas de acero que separaban el rellano de los ascensores de la residencia del licántrarca de Detroit. Hacía más de cien años que no pisaba el edificio Singer. Algunas cosas no habían cambiado, otras eran tan dolorosamente distintas que hubiera deseado que aquella vez anterior, la ruptura con John hubiera sido definitiva.

Patrick y Gwen aguardaban una indicación de la Miljara para llamar a la puerta, el nuevo miembro de su clan trataba con desconsideración a la Máter Campbell, no lo iba a pasar bien en California si mantenía esa actitud.

Les abrió el omega, la Miljara decidió obviar la falta de respeto que era verse tratada como un igual por un esclavo, lo cierto es que no esperaba menos de su hijo. El hijo con el que no había hablado en más de treinta años, su único hijo vivo.

A pesar del resentimiento contra el lobezno, reconocía que sabía rodearse de belleza, la decoración del loft era mucho más refinada y elegante que como la recordaba y el omega era uno de los ejemplares más atractivos que había visto. Mary se sentó en el sillón de John con sus acompañantes de pie, a su espalda, uno a la derecha, la otra a la izquierda.

El lobezno había recordado cómo debía comportarse ante su Miljara pues permaneció en pie frente a ella con su omega unos pasos atrás. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucho que decirle, apenas sabía nada de su vida. Explicarle porqué lo había reclamado no parecía tan sencillo después de la tensa reunión con John de esa mañana. Explicar que reclamar a su hijo como miembro de su clan no era un castigo iba a sonar a cuento chino al joven lobo.

\- Has crecido – dijo mirándole detenidamente por primera vez, mirarlo a los ojos era casi como mirarse al espejo – tu padre ha retomado oficialmente el título de licántrarca de Detroit y ha solicitado que se te de una prórroga antes de exigir que te presentes en Sacramento para tu readaptación. ¿No dices nada?

\- ¿Me concederá esa prórroga?

\- No, me acompañarás a Sacramento al día siguiente de la finalización del cónclave. Sin el omega.

\- ¿A qué ha venido entonces? – preguntó intentando contener la ira

\- A verte de cerca, hace más de treinta años que no te he visto Dean – respondió con una sonrisa que hubiera desarmado al joven lobo si no recordara vívidamente cada gesto y palabra de esa vez anterior.

\- Ya me ha visto, ¿algo más?

Gwen no pudo contenerse ante la falta de consideración del nuevo miembro de su clan, ella era una alfa de combate, una guerrera acostumbrada a hacer que los cachorros obedecieran las órdenes. Sin embargo, no pudo acercarse sin que el omega le cortase sutilmente el paso.

\- ¡Más respeto lobezno! ¡Es tu Máter Klano! – exigió sin moverse del lado de la Miljara, ya que acercarse más para someterlo implicaría un enfrentamiento físico con el omega, y en su clan tocar a un omega era equivalente a revolcarse en la basura.

\- Aún no – Dean miró a su madre, la entonación, sus gestos no eran tan arrogantes como sus palabras – puedo ahorrar ese disgusto a Lady Campbell, en cualquier momento puedo elegir ser un lone.

\- Patrick, Gwen… tú omega, dejadme a solas con mi hijo, ahora – esa respuesta no la había esperado, y por mucha rabia que aún sintiera contra Dean, necesitaba que asumiera su pertenencia al clan.

Su escolta obedeció automáticamente, sin embargo, el omega, antinaturalmente ignoró su orden hasta que Dean se lo pidió. Lucifer debía haberle mentido, era imposible que no hubiera cedido su sangre para el Marki ĝin. El omega sólo atendía a su alfa y su ligilo era demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo.

\- No voy a cambiar las leyes del clan por ti – le dijo, una vez Dean y ella estuvieron a solas

\- Lo sé

\- Da igual que lo hayas marcado y vuestra conexión sea tan intensa, no se admiten omegas en California, ni siquiera omegas libres – le dijo

\- Lo sé.

\- Y si renuncias al clan, perderás todo derecho legal como alfa y no podrás liberarlo. Los lobos sin clan no tienen permitida la entrada a los edificios y sus posesiones son embargadas por el clan que rechazaron – explicó más sorprendida por la calma del lobezno que enfadada por la indiferencia con que respondía.

\- Lo sé.

\- El cónclave se reanudará mañana, aún tienes algunos días para liberarlo legalmente como miembro del clan Winchester. Es humano, puede permanecer en este edificio y seguramente tu padre le dará una asignación mensual para que no tenga problemas de dinero – esperaba otro "lo sé", no se produjo, el lobezno la miraba en silencio, algo muy similar a la tristeza se fue apoderando de Mary – no me voy a oponer a que tu omega sea liberado en el clan Winchester, no tengo nada contra él, pero, Dean, a cambio quiero tu colaboración.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? – La Miljara dudó un segundo antes de explicarse

\- Eres mi único hijo, van a cumplirse mil años desde la desaparición del noveno clan. En el cónclave se va a discutir la distribución de los territorios europeos entre los ocho clanes restantes y al frente de cada sección sólo puede colocarse a un heredero con sangre Miljara, un heredero directo – Dean se cruzó de brazos – Cuando se efectúe el reparto y se fijen los plazos de ocupación tendrás que ponerte al frente de esos territorios según la Kune Lupa Legxon y las normas del clan

\- ¿Y si me niego?

\- Nuestras leyes me dan la autoridad para obligarte como sea – aunque ella esperaba sinceramente no verse obligada a ordenar el aislamiento y castigo del lobezno hasta obtener su obediencia - no es algo que se haya hecho mucho en mi clan, sin embargo, sabes que el clan Winchester sí ha recurrido a ello más de una vez.

\- ¿Qué me impide aceptar las órdenes y que cuando me asegure que Sam es libre quitarme la vida? – el desafío del lobezno la pilló desprevenida, Dean carecía del sentido del deber que su padre no pudo olvidar ni en el peor momento de sus vidas.

\- Mi ĵuras, mia filo, se vi faros tion, via omega sekvos preter post minuto _(Te juro, hijo mío, que si haces eso, tu omega te seguirá al más allá en menos de un minuto)_ – replicó con dureza Mary en el lenguaje de los lobos – si no amas lo suficiente a ese humano oponte a mis deseos

\- Yo también era tu hijo – murmuró Dean antes de mirarla con fiereza – pero si garantizas la seguridad de Sam puedes seguir inventándote ideas para arruinarme la vida, eso sí, te advierto que quizás te decepcione un poco encontrar que ya no quede nada que arruinar. Máter Klano, vi havas mia lojalecon al la familio Campbell (Tienes mi lealtad a la familia Campbell).

La visita de Mary había conseguido que Dean saliera de esa espiral autodestructiva dónde el anuncio de tener que abandonar el clan Winchester para unirse al de la Miljara le había sumido. O eso parecía de cara al exterior. Porque Sam aún notaba esa oscuridad, esa sensación de ahogo, de densidad en el aire en la que parecía navegar su alfa.

Debía ser el único porque John parecía contento con la explicación de Dean, e incluso tenía un plan para que Sam estuviera a salvo hasta que encontraran la forma de volver a reunirse. El plan del Granda lupo no convencía demasiado al omega. Lo de ser libre era perfecto, pero, ¿qué necesidad había de aceptar como padre al lobo que había abusado de él a los cinco minutos de conocerle?

\- No sé – murmuró el humano después de la oferta del lobo negro

\- ¿Estás seguro lord Klano? – preguntó indeciso su alfa

\- Dean – ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron un poco de la suavidad y el cariño que había en esa sola palabra, sobre todo el interpelado pues podía contar con los dedos de una mano las muestras de cariño de su padre – ya no soy el jefe de tu clan, ahora sólo soy tu padre. Un padre hace cualquier cosa por su hijo.

"Por este hijo" pensó Sam, "porque si en vez de ser un alfa, es un omega, dejas que lo ejecuten sin haber comenzado a andar todavía". De todas formas, convertirse en miembro del clan Winchester como omega liberado podía ser más un problema que su salvación, al menos, si se convertía en hijo de John, los demás alfas del clan, los betas, deberían respetarle como si fuera un lobo.

\- ¿Está seguro de que quiere otro omega como hijo, John? – preguntó

\- Otro Sammy – los ojos oscuros del lobo divagaron unas décimas de segundo antes de sonreírle abiertamente – no te engañes muchacho, no estás sustituyendo a nadie, y puede que no haya sido el padre más cariñoso, pero quiero a Dean, los quería a ambos. Si aceptas, si te adopto, serás mi hijo también, con todas sus consecuencias, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que ambos seáis felices, lupo ĵuro

\- Gracias papá – musitó Dean emocionado

\- Gracias John – Sam miró a su alfa, si él creía al gran lobo negro el omega confiaría en John también

\- Vas a ser mi hijo muchacho, llámame papá, como Dean – el infierno se helaría antes de llamar papá al lobo negro

Pidieron la comida al restaurante favorito del Granda Lupo, un asadero de lujo de la planta 14 que tardó diez minutos en servirles una carne exquisita y un par de botellas de vino salvaje europeo. La sobremesa transcurrió entre los planes de John y la fe que Sam ponía en estos, animado, feliz de encontrar una salida y que pudieran estar juntos en breve.

Dean ofrecía opciones, y bromeaba sacando sonrisas de un padre que estaba redescubriendo justo ahora y evitando las constantes miradas entre sorprendidas y preocupadas de Sam. Al menos Sam tendría a alguien que le protegiera y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, porque ser Dean Campbell apestaba ahora más que ser un omega.


	8. Omega lobo

 

**"LA LLAMADA DE LA SANGRE"**

  
  
**7:**

**Omega Lobo**

  
  
  
  
_\- Hace 33 años -_  
  
_El niño rubio y pecoso parecía aún más pequeño de los cuatro años y medio. Vaciló sobre sus piernecitas intentando mantener la posición vertical para asomarse a la lobera dónde el cachorro de pocos días aún estaba durmiendo desde la última vez que fue amamantado._  
  
_Tardó aún unos segundos en controlar los movimientos de unas piernas que usaba por primera vez. Dean acababa de convertirse en humano y no había nadie cerca que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Sin embargo, su naturaleza especial como alfa y licántropo hacía que el niño supiera instintivamente cómo trepar la verja que le cerraba el camino hasta el lobezno que había ocupado su lugar._  
  
_Miró a la débil criatura con curiosidad. No comprendía porqué, de la noche a la mañana, su madre prestaba toda su atención al pequeño lobito y no le dejaba acercarse. Es cierto que ahora tenía a papá, pero el gran lobo negro apenas había pasado tiempo con él y el interés por aquel personaje pequeñito del que todos parecían alejarle era más fuerte que los celos que pudiera causarle._  
  
_Dean miró sus manos, esas cosas blandas y rosadas en que se habían transformado sus patas delanteras, sabía lo que eran, y sabía para qué servían, sus padres también tenían cuando se volvían humanos, pero no se atrevía a tocar al lobito porque pensaba que primero tendría que aprender a tocar otra cosa antes, a ver ¿cómo se manejaban los dedos en que terminaban sus manos humanas?_  
  
_\- Hola – había querido ladrar al cachorro, pero en su lugar, había dicho una palabra en lenguaje humano, se mordió los labios asustado y se hizo daño al clavarse sus afilados caninos en el interior – ¡auuuh!_  
 _\- ¿Quién? ¿Dean? – Su madre abrió la verja y entró en la lobera cogiéndole del brazo y sacándolo sin contemplaciones - ¿Le has hecho algo?_  
 _\- No – le mostró moviendo inocentemente los dedos haciendo sonreír a la Miljara – también me han salido patitas en las patas y se mueven raro_  
 _\- ¿Cómo te has transformado? ¿cuándo?_  
 _\- Mami, ¡me salen pensamientos por la boca! – respondió el chiquillo preocupado por todas las cosas nuevas que hacía ahora con su forma humana._  
 _\- Lo sé, cariño – la Miljara abrazó al pequeño, no era habitual que un lobezno tardara tanto en transformarse en humano, y mucho menos que lo hiciera por propia voluntad y fuese capaz de controlar las aptitudes y el lenguaje tan rápidamente y sin ayuda – así es cómo se comunican los humanos, ellos no pueden comunicar sus pensamientos a través de su sento como nosotros, tienen que hablar para hacerlo._  
  
_Un cosquilleo en la nuca le hizo mirar sorprendida a su hijo, “yo sí puedo, mami”, “No eres humano, tesoro, sólo tienes forma humana”. Lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó al cachorro que levantó la cabecita olfateando el aire y bostezando._  
  
_\- ¿Ahora ya soy un lobo grande?_  
 _\- Sí, Dean, ahora eres un alfa de verdad y no puedes acercarte a tu hermanito mucho porque hasta que no crezca un poco estará en peligro – intentó explicar su madre sin contarle que el cachorro había nacido sin definición y que la presencia de un alfa que no fuera uno de sus progenitores podía hacer que su naturaleza se volviera sumisa a ese alfa. Y si el pequeño resultaba ser un omega la tragedia estaba servida._  
 _\- Yo le cuidaré._  
 _\- Dean, es pequeñito aún, sólo come y duerme. No puede jugar ni nada de eso. Además, tengo que vigilar que ningún lobo se le acerque porque está en una etapa muy peligrosa de su crecimiento y puede pasarle algo malo._  
 _\- Yo vigilaré._  
 _\- Pero sin acercarte Dean, podría enfermar, es muy pequeño todavía._  
  
_El lobezno volvió a bostezar adorablemente y el niño sonrió deseando que fuera un alfa para poder jugar con él, iban a ser amigos, los mejores amigos, él iba a cuidar a su hermanito._  
  
_John Winchester se sorprendió tanto como Mary de ver lo rápido que se había adaptado el pequeño a su forma humana. Acababa de volver de Detroit, en un viaje relámpago, para arreglar unos asuntos sobre el gobierno de la región de los Grandes Lagos. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y cogió en brazos al pequeño, orgulloso de él._  
  
_\- Granda papi, tenemos que convertir a Sammy en un alfa – le dijo muy serio_  
 _\- ¿Cuándo te has transformado Dean?_  
 _\- Hace un rato John, no hará ni dos horas – respondió Mary en su lugar – por propia voluntad_  
 _\- ¡Venga ya! – lo puso en el suelo sin poder creerlo - ¿no le has obligado a transformarse?_  
 _\- No, decidimos que no le ordenaríamos transformarse hasta que sintiera curiosidad por saber por qué nosotros teníamos forma humana y forma de lobo y él sólo forma de lobo – acarició la cabecita rubia, el mismo tono del pelaje de la forma animal en esa zona – y nunca nos ha preguntado, ¿conoces a alguien que haya aprendido solo?_  
 _\- No – John sintió un poco de miedo y su sento llegó al niño_  
 _\- He aprendido de vosotros – balbució, como si le hubieran reñido - ¿no lo he hecho bien?_  
 _\- Si hijo, lo has hecho muy bien – sonrió Mary – eres un lobezno muy listo._  
 _\- Bueno, ahora eres un niño, la tradición humana dice que cuando un papá vuelve de viaje tiene que traer un regalo a su hijo, así que ¿qué quieres?_  
 _\- Eso – señaló la mochila_  
 _\- Pero esa es mi ropa de viaje Dean, no te estará bien_  
 _\- La ropa no, lo otro, así pondré mi ropa, ¡mami, no tengo ropa! ¿ahora tengo que tener ropa?_  
  
_John sacó una camiseta de publicidad que solía usar como pijama y se la puso al niño. Volvió a tomarlo en brazos y se pasaron la tarde pidiendo ropa para el pequeño por catálogo._  
  
_\- Ahora –_  
  
El día anterior estaban hablando de qué ocurriría con Sam cuando Dean tuviera que marcharse a California y ahora tenía en sus manos la copia del registro oficial como miembro del clan Winchester e hijo del licántrarca de los Grandes Lagos.  
  
Examinó el documento virtual que certificaba su libertad y su estatus social. Era el primer humano en más de mil años que podría entrar y salir libremente de cada edificio que quisiera, el primero al que ningún alfa o beta se atrevería a ofender sin arriesgarse a provocar la ira de un Granda Lupo.  
  
\- ¿Y ahora qué Lord Klano? – preguntó a John aterrado  
\- Aún faltan unos días más hasta el final del cónclave – el Licántrarca de los Grandes Lagos apoyó las manos en los hombros de Dean y Sam – hasta entonces haced lo que queráis, id dónde os apetezca, sólo tienes que estar en el edificio Lawrence el lunes a primera hora de la mañana Dean.  
\- Pero, tenemos que buscar un sitio dónde quedarme cuando… - Sam dejó de hablar, ni siquiera él quería pensar en la despedida.  
\- Olvídalo chico – John empujó a ambos hacia la terraza – ahora pasad todo el tiempo que podáis juntos, de todas formas, este es tu hogar mientras no decidas otra cosa.  
\- Señor…  
\- Sam, voy a pasar lo de Lord Klano porque ahora eres un Winchester, pero si vuelves a llamarme señor me voy a enfadar chico  
\- John, no puedo quedarme aquí, es demasiado y no podría…  
\- Hablaremos de eso en otro momento Sam, y ahora salid los dos de mi casa, de mi edificio y, chicos, aprovechad el tiempo.  
  
Dean cogió una mochila vieja, que parecía sacada de un vertedero, llena de ropa y algunos efectos personales. Sam contempló sorprendido cómo el Gran Lobo palidecía al verla y estrechaba a su hijo en un abrazo fuerte y sentido. Debía significar algo para ambos y el humano se sintió excluido por unos minutos.  
  
El automóvil (ese nombre tan obvio tenía el cacharro con ruedas de Dean, así se llamaban esos trastos, como si fuera cierto que se movían solos, los antiguos humanos eran graciosos poniendo nombres) les esperaba en los estacionamientos del edificio, sólo había otro transporte de lobo, el aerodeslizador autónomo de John. Una nave cerrada con ventanas laterales a la que se accedía por su parte trasera que incluso podía volar si desplegaba las alas recogidas entre el deslizador magnético y el suelo del transporte.  
  
\- El automóvil de John me inspira más confianza – reconoció al pasar junto al mismo, el tamaño de la nave la hacía útil para acampadas pues sus diez metros cuadrados por dos de alto se podían usar como vivienda provisional.  
\- ¡Cómo te atreves! – exclamó Dean falsamente ofendido.  
\- Ahí cabe una cama – se justificó Sam rápidamente, con cara de cachorrillo apaleado  
\- Tranquilo Sammy, el asiento de atrás es más grande de lo que parece – se rio el lobo.  
  
Sam no iba a discutir, si Dean era capaz de volver a reír sólo por llevar esa antigualla pues genial. De todas formas, la sensación de rodar, en lugar de flotar, era agradable. El ruido del motor, ronco, profundo era como un ronroneo, mientras recorría las pistas de circulación en dirección al mayor de los tres grandes lagos.  
  
\- Antiguamente eran cinco grandes lagos, y Detroit estaba al borde de uno mucho más pequeño, llamado Santa Clara – dijo Sam repasando la guía de viajes on-line – pero con las guerras licántrarcas y el uso de armas fragmentarias se produjo una falla en el terreno y los lagos Hurón, Eire y Hudson se unieron en uno sólo, llamado Hell Lake en honor del Miljara del clan Winchester.  
\- Eres un cerebrito – gruñó Dean, pero sonreía  
  
Detroit quedó atrás y atravesaron varios bosques, entre la vegetación se veían las ruinas de algunas ciudades prelicántrarcas, llegaron a una playa rodeada de estas ruinas y Dean se detuvo en una zona despejada, fuera de las pistas, dónde un par de edificios de piedra aún se mantenían en pie.  
  
\- Hemos llegado, sal – dijo el alfa parando el motor  
\- Pero, pero, Dean, ¡no hay ningún edificio!  
\- Ahora eres un Winchester, Sam, no sabrás lo que es la libertad hasta que sientas la naturaleza bajo tus pies – aterrado, el omega vio al lobo salir del coche como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo – venga Sammy, quiero enseñarte algo.  
\- Pero Dean, ni siquiera hay pista para caminar – se quejó temeroso, pero confiaba en el hombre que le había abierto la puerta y le ofrecía su mano para salir del vehículo – no te vas a alejar de mi, ¿verdad?  
\- Dentro de un rato te dará vergüenza haber estado tan asustado y tendré que decirte que no pasa nada y que es normal el miedo que tienes ahora – Le retuvo unos segundos contra el coche, a Sam le dio la impresión de que el alfa memorizaba su rostro – cambia esa cara, chico, esto tiene que ser memorable  
  
Sin soltar su mano le llevó a través de las ruinas hacia el sonido del agua que escuchaba desde que habían aparcado. Era un murmullo intermitente y regular, hermoso, algo que Sam sólo había escuchado en los programas de cine que les ponían en clase de Naturaleza cuando era niño. Estaban en la orilla de “Hell Lake” y la enorme masa de agua salada se movía suavemente, como si respirara, formando pequeñas olas que intentaban entrar casi un metro en la tierra provocando un murmullo musical entre la grava redondeada por la acción de la marea.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, con la vista perdida en el inmenso mar interior, la respiración del omega se acompasó con el vaivén del agua. Dean miraba a Sam, satisfecho del efecto que tenía en el hombre que amaba el contacto con la naturaleza. Su padre tenía un plan: proteger al omega hasta que pudieran volver a reunirse. El alfa también tenía un plan: mostrar al omega que, aunque no volvieran a estar juntos, la vida podía ser mucho más de lo que había soñado hasta ahora. Quería que fuera libre de toda traba, incluso del propio Dean.  
  
\- Es… es… - balbució abrumado Sam  
\- Lo sé.  
  
El chico se volvió hacia el lobo con lágrimas en los ojos, Dean no podía dejar de mirarlo grabando cada instante, cada matiz, en su corazón. Esto dolía, “por la sangre de Licaón” que dolía más de lo que había esperado. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir a partir del lunes.  
  
Sin previo aviso, Sam le cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia su boca. Le necesitaba, más que comer o respirar, los labios de ambos se unieron cuando la fuerza del oleaje se incrementó un poco consiguiendo llegar hasta sus pies. El lobo ni lo notó. Introdujo una mano entre el cabello del humano, la otra en la cintura, sosteniéndole. Y sin embargo lo único que podía sentir era sus labios, finos, húmedos, calientes, ansiosos, salvándole del futuro y creando un lugar dónde poder escapar del dolor de la separación inminente.  
  
Se amaron sin descanso, toda la tarde, de todas las formas, se dieron por completo el uno al otro y cuando uno terminaba el otro continuaba hasta acabar extenuados y desnudos.  
  
El sol se ocultaba y la brisa helada del anochecer veraniego hizo que Dean trajera una manta del coche para protegerse ambos mientras veían aparecer las primeras estrellas. Sam se acurrucó entre sus brazos y el lobo suspiró intentando apartar de su mente todo lo que no fuera ese preciso instante.  
  
\- Este sitio es… - murmuró el omega abrumado por la belleza del paisaje, el agua de color plata, las nubes que lentamente perdían el color rojizo en un cielo que había pasado del celeste más vívido a un azul que se oscurecía por instantes – Dean, huyamos  
\- No creas que no lo he pensado, pero no podemos.  
\- No nos encontrarán, tú sabes vivir en la naturaleza, nos apañaríamos.  
  
El lobo pareció sopesar la propuesta. Aunque la tentación era enorme sabía que no era tan fácil como podía parecer en ese momento. Besó el cabello oscuro y enredado que se apoyaba en su pecho. Sam esperaba que respondiera, podía percibir su sento ansioso e ilusionado.  
  
\- Sabes muy poco de la Kune Lupa Legxon, Sam – murmuró reticente, hablar de ello era tener presente que en unos días iba a dejar de verle.  
\- Pero si huimos y no nos encuentran no importará…  
\- Me encontrarían Sam, no he renunciado al clan, me buscarían y me encontrarían – explicó desalentado, el omega no tenía ni idea de lo sencillo que sería para cualquier alfa que le conociera seguir su rastro incluso a decenas de kilómetros de distancia – sería un proscrito de todos los clanes y soy un lobo muy conocido, no tendría dónde ocultarme o dónde ocultarte a ti.  
\- Viviríamos en el bosque, no podrían encontrarnos.  
\- Mi padre podría percibir mi presencia a más de ochenta kilómetros de distancia sólo con intentarlo Sam.  
\- Pero John no te traicionaría, sé que él no te buscaría – insistió terco  
\- Aunque él no me buscara, Mary y Lucifer podrían encontrarme incluso al otro lado del mundo con sólo concentrarse un poco, son Miljaras Sam, y los dos me conocen, tienen mi spuro – sonrió tristemente, la luna se levantaba despacio, enorme, llena  
\- ¡Me da igual el spuro ese o lo que mierda sea! – el omega se debatió separándose de él y ya de pie le gritó enfadado - ¡No puedo perderte ahora! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?  
\- Sam…  
\- ¡Ni Sam ni leches, Dean! – había algo extraño en la violencia con que gesticulaba el muchacho, el lobo se incorporó preocupado - ¡¿Entonces no hacemos nada?! ¡¿Te vas sin luchar?! ¡¡No puedes dejarme Dean!! ¡¡No puedes hacer que te ame y después dejarme al primer problema que se presente!!  
  
Los ojos del castaño brillaban llenos de lágrimas en su rostro congestionado oscurecido por la penumbra. Dean no podía responderle, sólo mirarle, sólo podía intentar sobrellevar esa nueva culpa, como siempre tendría que arrastrar consigo la muerte de su hermano. Traicionó al bebé por quererlo, y en lugar de aprender la lección ahora también estaba traicionando a Sam. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que no debía amar? ¿Qué su amor siempre destruía a la persona amada?  
  
\- ¡¿No vas a decir nada?!  
  
En medio de su enfado Sam parecía incluso más alto, más grande. El alfa se sentía atrapado en una pesadilla al comprender que no lo parecía, realmente estaba más grande. Una fina capa de vello castaño se extendía por todo el cuerpo desnudo del omega adoptando la forma mixta de los licántropos. Dean miró la luna y comprendió que, por el motivo que fuera, Sam se estaba convirtiendo en lobo.  
  
\- Sammy, tranquilo… - dijo levantando las manos conciliador  
\- ¡¡Tranquilo??? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? ¡¿Tranquilo Sammy?! – los tres metros de licántropo se acercaron amenazadores, la fuerza que se podía adivinar latiendo en sus músculos era muy superior a la de cualquier lobo que conociera incluida la de un Miljara, tuvo una muestra de ella al verse izado por las muñecas sin esfuerzo hasta estar rostro con rostro - ¡No te irás! ¡No lo permitiré!  
\- Sam, por favor…  
\- Te esconderé y nadie podrá encontrarte  
  
Dean se transformó también consiguiendo soltarse. Sam actuaba irracionalmente, la desesperación le había transformado y no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera huir y llevarse a Dean con él.  
  
\- ¡Sam! ¡Basta!  
  
El enorme licántropo intentó sujetarle de nuevo, lo esquivó, no tenía tanta experiencia con sus transformaciones como él, y Dean podía aprovechar su velocidad para evitar que lo atrapara.  
  
Tenía que conseguir que se calmara y que razonara porque Sam seguía siendo un omega y si alguien descubría que era un omega-lobo estaba muerto. Bailó a su alrededor como un boxeador tantea a su rival sin correr riesgos y sin hacerle daño. Esa forma de esquivarle, en lugar de calmar al licántropo aún lo enfurecía más.  
  
Los ojos del omega lanzaron un destello y dejaron de ser humanos, Dean lo notó y la fracción de segundo que tardó en asimilar que Sam había perdido por completo su identidad le costó un tremendo zarpazo en la espalda que lo arrojó al agua. Se levantó en forma humana y trató de volver a transformarse porque el lobo era más rápido. No pudo, la herida era profunda y le debilitaba. El agua del mar interior escocía, intentó incorporarse en la húmeda oscuridad aún más oscura por su propia sangre.  
  
El monstruo se acercó lentamente, olfateándole. Dean resbaló y cayó a cuatro patas tragando agua. Se incorporó tosiendo, no había ninguna salida, no había nada que pudiera hacer.  
  
\- Sam, soy yo… - sabía que intentar razonar era inútil, que le iba a matar y que cuando despertara por la mañana y viera lo que había hecho… - Sam, por favor, por favor, soy Dean, Sam…  
  
La garra enorme del licántropo le cogió del cuello sacándole del agua, se estaba asfixiando y se agarró con ambas manos a los dedos luchando contra la inconsciencia. El gigantesco ser dejó de apretar observándole con curiosidad como si buscara algo. Dean trató de hablar y sólo consiguió aullar de dolor cuando comenzó a lamer la sangre de su espalda.  
  
Conocía la historia, cómo el clan Singer fue borrado de la faz de la tierra por los lobos omegas que habían acogido como iguales. Cómo en la noche de la Super Luna, hacía mil años, dos millones de lobos y siete millones de humanos fueron asesinados y devorados por tan solo cien mil omegas-lobo. Todo un clan borrado de la faz de la tierra.  
  
La inmensa mayoría de aquellos asesinos, al saber lo que habían hecho, se habían quitado la vida. El par de cientos que no lo hizo fue perseguido durante años hasta que todos fueron ejecutados. Había relatos de que aún habían matado a miles de hombres y lobos antes de ser exterminados. Que sus zarpazos y sus mordiscos impedían que los lobos se pudieran transformar y así curarse de las heridas. Debía ser por eso por lo que Dean no podía transformarse.  
  
El alfa temblaba de frío por la pérdida de sangre, la única ventaja era que el dolor estaba remitiendo, era algo lejano. El brillo de la enorme luna plateaba una franja del agua cristalina que se detenía justo frente a él como un camino que le llevara lejos de esta locura.  
  
\- Lo siento Sammy – balbució débilmente  
  
El licántropo lo arrojó fuera del agua y se puso a jugar con las pequeñas olas que interrumpían el sendero lunar sobre la superficie de Hell Lake. Cuando alguna se alzaba lo suficiente para crear una sombra chapoteaba sobre ella hasta que el reflejo volvía a estar completo.  
  
Dean se fue arrastrando sin hacer ruido hacia las ruinas. Para ocultarse. Esperaba que Sam estuviera lo bastante distraído para no notar que se había ido. Si conseguía ocultarse hasta que se pusiera la luna quizás tuviera alguna posibilidad de salvar su vida.  
  
Esa noche la naturaleza y la climatología no estaban a su favor. Una brisa húmeda se levantó trayendo consigo varias nubes que no tardaron en descargar una rápida tormenta de verano. Su escondite no tardó en llenarse de agua. Tiritando incontrolablemente, Dean trató de ponerse en pie. Los aullidos del omega, buscándole, se escuchaban ya justo al lado.  
  
Parte de la pared ruinosa en que se apoyaba cayó sobre él al recibir el empujón de la fuerza descomunal del Sam transformado. Había hecho todo lo que había podido, al menos tendría la suerte de morir primero.  
  
El licántropo lo giró boca arriba y aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suelo comenzó a palpar su torso buscando el latido del corazón. Dean cerró los ojos invocando el rostro humano de Sam, su mirada cambiante, sus hermosos ojos de todos los colores y de ninguno.  
  
\- Está bien, está bien – murmuró seguido de un gruñido al sentir las garras perforar su carne justo sobre el corazón.  
  
Había algo mucho más jodido que ser un omega, amar a uno y que éste se convirtiera en lobo omega.  
  
  
**______________________Continuará**


	9. Sam Winchester

**8:**

**Sam Winchester**

 

 

El sol le despertó con rudeza al darle con sus rayos directamente en los ojos. Sam se levantó a tientas. Vaya nochecita había pasado. Debieron caer agotados esa tarde y el miedo a perder a Dean le había provocado unas absurdas pesadillas en las que se convertía en lobo y lo devoraba.

 

  * No te vas a creer la idiotez que he soñado – dijo risueño restregándose los ojos sin abrirlos aún. Notó el tacto viscoso y el olor dulzón de la sangre seca - ¡¿qué?!



 

Se levantó, estaba solo, a unos cientos de metros de dónde habían acampado. Se miró las manos, estaban rojas y tan pegajosas como su cara, como sus labios. Instintivamente se arriesgó a pasar la lengua por ellos, el sabor metálico de la sangre le aterró.

 

  * ¿Dean? – preguntó asustado buscando al alfa - ¡¡¡DEAN!!!



 

No había rastro de él, ni del coche. Corrió por la arena hasta el lugar de acampada. El terreno removido y algunas manchas rojizas, que la tormenta de anoche no pudo borrar, eran el único indicio de que efectivamente habían estado allí. Sam empezaba a entrar en pánico, ¿y si su pesadilla era real?

 

  * ¡Dean! ¡¡¡DEAN!!!



 

Vio que uno de los muros ruinosos se había derrumbado, y pensó que el alfa se había podido refugiar allí de la tormenta. Corrió como loco deseando con todas sus fuerzas no equivocarse “Por favor, por favor, que esté, por favor”. Vio la parte posterior de la cabeza en la única zona que aún conservaba algo de techo.

 

  * Aquí estás – suspiró aliviado – menos… ¡Dean!



 

Se arrodilló a su lado sin atreverse a tocarlo. Estaba inconsciente, encogido en posición fetal y su espalda era un amasijo de surcos de carne y piel levantados. ¡Había sido él!, ¡no lo había soñado! ¡había ocurrido!

 

  * ¡Oh Dios! – gimió ahogándose – no…



 

Dean también gimió sin llegar a recobrar el conocimiento. Necesitaban ayuda, necesitaba un médico. Se levantó y fue al coche, en el maletero había un mini botiquín con gasas, fijación adhesiva y antisépticos, también había una manta térmica esterilizada. Se lavó, se vistió y comenzó a limpiar la espalda del lobo sin atreverse a moverlo aún.

 

  * Tranquilo Dean, sé que escuece un poco, pero en cuanto recobres la consciencia te transformarás y estarás como nuevo, ya verás – murmuraba confiando en que la naturaleza del licántropo actuaría curando esa carnicería.



 

Tapó los cortes más profundos con gasa para poder girarle un poco y limpiarle la cara. En el pecho, sobre el corazón, tenía cinco heridas, como cinco puñaladas profundas, Sam no pudo contener el llanto, ahora estaba convencido que había sido él, que había estado a punto de matarlo.

 

  * Sam… - murmuró el herido
  * Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Dean, lo siento… yo, ¡oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! – gimoteó el omega abrazándolo con fuerza
  * Sam me haces daño – se quejó el alfa débilmente
  * Lo siento, lo siento – repitió soltándole
  * ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Dean sentándose encogido de dolor



 

Sam le miró sin comprender lo que había preguntado y después comenzó a sollozar. Dean se acercó y le levantó el rostro, el alfa sintió que le devolvían la vida al comprobar que Sam estaba bien, que no estaba herido y que volvía a ser él.

 

  * Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital – lloriqueó el muchacho
  * No hará falta, en cuanto reúna un poco de energía me transformaré y estaré bien, esto es sólo una molestia pasajera – mintió el lobo.
  * Deja que te cuide un poco, ¡Oh Dean! ¡Lo siento! ¡No se cómo ha pasado! – estaba sollozando ruidosamente otra vez y el alfa sonrió limpiándole las lágrimas – deja que te lleve a casa.
  * No, nos vamos a quedar aquí, tengo una burbuja de acampada en el Impala, nos quedaremos aquí.
  * Pero ¡casi te mato! ¿Y si vuelve a suceder? ¿Y si me vuelvo loco otra vez? – explicó el omega – tenemos que decírselo a tu padre.
  * No se lo vamos a decir a nadie – le miró con una determinación que Sam no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer – nunca.



 

Lo ayudó a levantarse y a vestirse insistiendo de nuevo en ir a un hospital, no comprendía cómo se negaba a recibir una cura decente. Montó la cabaña-burbuja. Fue muy sencillo, despejó una zona de unos quince metros cuadrados y puso el dispositivo en el centro que se hinchó, al alejarse lo suficiente, hasta el tamaño de una habitación aceptable. Los muebles también eran de la misma combinación de carbono y elastano. Una vez hinchados eran tan firmes como cualquier mesa, silla o cama normales.

 

Preparó la cama e hizo que Dean se tumbara a descansar. El lobo no se hizo de rogar, Sam pensaba que debía estar sufriendo mucho y no comprendía la insistencia por quedarse allí.

 

  * Estarías mejor en un hospital – sugirió al verle palidecer y sudar con sólo moverse unos centímetros.
  * Ni de coña, estoy mejor aquí – replicó Dean con la respiración agitada – necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas.
  * Lo que quieras
  * ¿Qué tomabas para ocultarte de los alfas?
  * No entiendo por qué…
  * Por favor Sam, necesito saberlo.
  * Pie de lobo, muérdago y… - Sam se sentó a su lado y dudó antes de confesar la sustancia prohibida – acónito
  * Acónito – Dean se quedó pensativo, era un veneno muy efectivo y en grandes dosis era mortal, aunque sólo para los licántropos, por eso era una sustancia ilegal - ¿desde cuándo no lo tomas?
  * El muérdago y el pie de lobo desde el cónclave – el castaño volvió a limpiar un par de cortes de la espalda que aún sangraban un poco – el acónito desde que me encontraste.
  * Al final te saldrás con la tuya y vamos a volver a casa, tienes que seguir tomando el acónito – el lobo hizo ademán de levantarse
  * ¿Qué dices? ¡es venenoso para los lobos! – exclamó alarmado el omega sin dejar que se incorporara
  * Sam, tienes que ser muy sincero conmigo ¿te habías convertido en lobo antes de que te reclamara?
  * ¡No! – el castaño miró indeciso al alfa – no
  * No estás muy convencido
  * No me había convertido en lobo antes, pero, el mordisco, antes del cónclave… aunque te curaste rápido, no es como ahora…
  * Cuéntamelo
  * Cuando quisiste compensarme… - no explicó más, ambos recordaban aquel día - yo te mordí, pero hubiera jurado que el tamaño de las marcas era como el de una mandíbula.
  * Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! – Dean había comenzado a golpearse la cabeza con fuerza y Sam le sujetó impidiéndole seguir - ¡He sido yo Sam! ¡Yo te he convertido! ¡Por la sangre de Licaón! ¡Te he condenado a muerte!
  * Cálmate, no has hecho nada, estás delirando.
  * Te marqué de forma natural sin ritual “Marki ĝin” ¡y ahora te he convertido en lobo omega! ¡Sam! Ojalá me hubieras arrancado el corazón, es justo lo que merezco
  * No, calla, estás delirando
  * Todo lo que toco lo destrozo, todo lo que amo… - el alfa estaba muy agitado y Sam lo sujetó en la cama – lo siento, lo siento…
  * No tenemos que volver a casa para que me lo tome Dean, cuando fuimos al cónclave guardé en el Impala por seguridad – reconoció – tenía miedo de tu padre y del resto de lobos, no iba a usarlo con ellos, era para mí, mis padres decían que tomarlo todos los meses me ayudaría a evitar a los alfas.
  * Pero no lo tomaste después de que te encontrara
  * No tuve ocasión, además siempre me da náuseas, sólo lo tomaba porque mi madre me lo hizo prometer en su lecho de muerte.
  * Esta noche, tómalo esta noche Sam, por favor
  * ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?
  * El acónito en pequeñas dosis impide que nos transformemos en lobos Sam, si uno de nosotros lo toma no puede transformarse, lo pasa mal, como una intoxicación, pero no puede transformarse, tenemos que probarlo Sam, tenemos que comprobar que no te transformarás esta noche – Dean estaba tan frenético que no notaba sus propias heridas abriéndose de nuevo, Sam sí lo notó
  * No te estás curando, necesitas transformarte ya – le dijo
  * Eso no importa ahora – y a él, realmente no le importaba – tenemos que comprobar que podemos impedir que te transformes Sam, nadie tiene que saber que eres un omega lobo o te matarán, ¿lo entiendes?
  * Si te he hecho esto es porque los omegas lobo no controlan su transformación, quizás debería entregarme - porque para el chico que tenía enfrente no había nada que pudiera importar más que el lobo malherido
  * ¡Sam!
  * ¡Dean!
  * ¡Tienes que…! – esta vez no pudo ignorar el dolor que le atravesaba desde el pecho hasta la espalda y se encogió con un gemido



 

Sam comprobó aterrado que los vendajes se habían despegado por culpa de la sangre. Tomó su decisión, en contra de la voluntad del lobo lo llevó al coche. Iba a llevarlo al hospital, no comprendió la inutilidad del gesto hasta que se sentó frente al volante. No sabía cómo hacer funcionar el vehículo y Dean no iba a colaborar.

 

  * No me tomaré el acónito – amenazó
  * Así me matarás y no tendré que ver cómo te ejecutan.
  * Eres un maldito cabezota, te vas a desangrar
  * Si me haces caso dejaré que vuelvas a vendarme



 

Se quedaron los dos sentados en el coche. El alfa no tenía fuerzas para salir, el omega no quería ceder. Sam miró de reojo a Dean. La palidez cadavérica se acentuaba con el color plateado de la manta de emergencia que impedía que manchara el asiento con su sangre. Dean había apoyado la cabeza en el asiento, sentado de lado para no tocar nada con la espalda. Le miraba como había hecho desde el cónclave, intentando memorizarle como si fuera a perderle para siempre.

 

  * Dean…
  * No iré al hospital, Sam
  * No puedes obligarme a verte morir Dean, no puedes.
  * No me mires
  * ¡Dean! No quiero perderte – suplicó dejando a un lado su orgullo y todo razonamiento – no puedo perderte, no lo soportaría
  * Sammy, no iré al hospital porque sabrán que fue un omega lobo quien me hirió y sabrán que fuiste tú porque no estás herido. Por favor, por favor… – murmuró el alfa con el aliento entrecortado – tenemos que comer algo.
  * ¿Perdona? – creyó que había escuchado mal las últimas palabras
  * Tengo hambre… ¿por favor? – Sam intentó ocultar inútilmente la sonrisa que le arrancó el gesto suplicante del alfa tras la mirada gatuna.
  * Está bien, deja que vuelva a curarte y haré algo para comer.



 

Hizo café y tostadas en la Solarcuisine de última generación y desayunaron cada uno absorto en sus propias prioridades. Sam intentando encontrar la forma de convencer a Dean para que le viera un médico y el licántropo tratando de encontrar la forma de ocultar que el omega también era un lobo.

 

_\- Siete años atrás –_

_El Granda lupo John olfateó el aire del edificio abandonado buscando la esencia de su hijo. Lo encontró en el mismo lugar del que se lo llevó de California hacía veinticinco años._

_Se había vuelto a transformar en lobo, la segunda transformación humana de Dean, a pesar de las órdenes de su Miljara, apenas había durado veinticuatro horas._

  * _Volvamos a Detroit – dijo al lobo tumbado sobre una de las piezas de exposición del museo de automóviles abandonado_



_Dean bajó de un salto y se colocó a su lado. Estaba claro que no pensaba volver a ser humano próximamente._

  * _No podrás llegar a nada en el clan Winchester si no te transformas, a pesar de tu edad no serás un adulto hasta que comiences tu búsqueda – le dijo_



_“No me importa”_

  * _Algún día te importará, querrás formar una familia…_
  * _Las familias están sobrevaloradas – gruñó suavemente el lobo de ojos verdes_
  * _Dean – dijo con dureza John – puede que yo no sea la familia que tú deseabas, pero eso no te da motivos para faltarme al respeto._



_“Lo siento Lord Klano, no era mi intención” John sufría al percibir el sento de su hijo junto al mensaje telepático, no podía ser cierto que la responsable de ese dolor fuera Mary. Era imposible que Mary culpara a Dean todavía, había pasado demasiado tiempo._

  * _Ella…_



_No pudo continuar la conversación el lobo apretó el paso y lo perdió de vista._

  * Ahora –



Patrick Campbell era más joven que John, más alto, más delgado, incluso más guapo (eso va en gustos, según a quién le preguntes), pero carecía del magnetismo y la personalidad que impresionaban a todos los que se acercaban al gran lobo negro. Además, John era una leyenda incluso en el clan Campbell, la única pareja de su Miljara, el padre de sus hijos, el único lobo al que Mary había amado.

 

El gran lobo de la isla de California invitó al Winchester a pasar a las dependencias administrativas cedidas a su clan para el cónclave. John estaba sorprendido por la invitación del proparolanto, había aceptado por curiosidad, quería conocer a su rival. Aunque, ahora que lo tenía frente a él, le costaba creer que Mary estuviera considerando convertir al elegante alfa en su nuevo compañero.

 

  * Lord John de los Grandes…
  * Iremos más rápido si dejamos las formalidades de lado
  * Tiene razón, John, mi Máter me pidió que le explicara la situación del asertis
  * Tiene nombre – gruñó el alfa de los Grandes Lagos, su anfitrión le miró sorprendido por la agresividad en defensa del nuevo miembro del clan Campbell
  * Dean, ahora Dean Campbell, es el único descendiente directo de Lady Campbell, cómo ya le explicó Mary – al gran lobo no le sorprendió la familiaridad con que el portavoz del clan se refirió a su líder, al Klano Proparolanto sí le sorprendió la nula reacción a esa familiaridad – nadie tiene intención de causarle ningún mal, al contrario, va a ocupar su lugar entre los aspirantes a gran lobo de Europa.
  * Dean no desea ningún puesto de poder
  * Si Mary hubiera tenido otra opción no tendríamos esta conversación Lord John
  * Conoce la situación de mi hijo ¿verdad Patrick?
  * Como todos en mi Klano, es el responsable de que no haya omegas en los territorios Campbell – replicó fríamente el portavoz
  * En efecto, se le ha culpado del sacrificio de su hermano y de todas sus consecuencias. Y lo cierto es que los responsables de eso somos yo y tu Máter Klano, nosotros pudimos evitarlo y no lo hicimos porque teníamos que cumplir la ley. Ya sacrifiqué un hijo por ello, no voy a sacrificar al otro –advirtió con rabia
  * Dicen que ha adoptado al omega liberado de Dean, como hijo
  * Sí
  * Mi Máter desea conocer los motivos por los que lo ha hecho
  * No iba a dejar desamparada a la única persona que se ha preocupado por mi hijo.
  * Es un omega – esas tres palabras escondían una pregunta, un prejuicio y a John le costó contener una respuesta mordaz.



 

Dio la espalda al portavoz, unos carteles sobre convivencia llamaron su atención, contempló los esquemas de jerarquía social dónde los omegas conformaban el escalafón inferior, por debajo de los humanos. Un programa contra el maltrato de omegas, otro de reinserción de omegas libres… Suspiró. Claro que sabía lo que era un omega, John era un alfa activo sexualmente y sin pareja, había utilizado los servicios de los omegas desde que Mary le rechazó, desde que perdieron al bebé. Sería un poco hipócrita que afeara la actitud discriminatoria de Patrick sólo porque ahora, sorprendentemente, este omega le importaba de verdad.

 

  * ¿Tu Máter tiene algún problema con mi decisión? Te recuerdo que hace bastante tiempo que dejamos de formar una unidad familiar.
  * No, sólo quería saber si el ligilo de Dean con su omega influiría en la consecución de la licantrarquía de Europa – se sinceró el lobo más joven
  * ¿La verdad?, lo ignoro – John sonrió enigmáticamente – Dean nunca ha sentido interés por la política, con o sin omega a su lado, no lo veo luchando por algo que desprecia, tendréis que motivarlo, pero os advierto que, en más de una ocasión se ha tratado de motivarlo y nunca se consiguió el resultado esperado.
  * Cree entonces que Lady Megan será la próxima licántrarca de Europa
  * Hay muchas posibilidades de ello, sin contar a mi hijo Megan es la descendiente de Miljara más poderosa y naskita lupo también, además, en comparación Dean es un cachorro – pero no estaba haciendo campaña por su clan sino tratando de ayudar a su hijo – obligar a Dean por la fuerza a asumir esta campaña es un error, quizás si hubieran tratado de ponerse en contacto con él y explicar la situación...
  * Comprendo – Patrick se levantó y Mary entró en la sala seguida de Adam, el hijo mayor de John – pero la situación es la que es y por ello tenemos que pedirle que renuncie a la adopción del omega liberado.
  * ¿Qué? ¿Adam? – John miró al alfa que acompañaba a Mary sin escuchar la petición de Patrick, su hijo mayor no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que le vio.
  * Padre – saludó el alfa con frialdad – ha pasado un siglo
  * Literalmente – el gran lobo se sentía acorralado, nunca quiso hacer daño a Karen, pero la beta no se conformaba con sus encuentros esporádicos y cuando descubrió que iba a dejar de verla se quedó embarazada para retenerlo - ¿Cómo está tu madre?
  * Murió
  * Lo siento, ¿cuándo ha sido?
  * Sí, claro, nadie te informó de su muerte – Adam parecía más joven que Dean a pesar de sus casi doscientos años – tampoco te has interesado por ella en un siglo a pesar de sus llamadas.
  * Tu madre…
  * Si vas a decir que estaba obsesionada puedes ahorrártelo – John miró a su hijo a los ojos y supo cuando ocurrió, Adam tenía razón para estar enfadado, aunque nadie le informara conocía a Karen lo suficiente para saber que algo grave le ocurría si no trataba de ponerse en contacto con él – ella te amaba y dejaste que muriera sola
  * ¿Qué haces aquí Adam? – preguntó al hijo que le había odiado desde el momento que supo que nunca se uniría a su madre
  * Quiero que deshagas la adopción del omega
  * ¿Por qué?
  * Porque soy tu hijo y te lo estoy pidiendo.
  * Ya está hecha y no me voy a echar atrás – Adam enseñó los dientes, amenazante, pero no era rival para el gran lobo – te he permitido siempre hacer tu voluntad Adam, pero no esperes que perjudique a nadie sólo por un capricho.
  * Siempre me has despreciado, siempre he sido poca cosa para ti
  * No voy a tener esta conversación contigo delante de ellos, si quieres hablar sabes dónde estoy, nunca te he cerrado la puerta y nunca te pedí que te marcharas.
  * Pero te deshiciste de ella como de un omega – había demasiado rencor en Adam para razonar y así lo entendió el Granda Lupo
  * Repito hijo, no voy a tener esta conversación en las dependencias de otro clan, Adam.
  * He concluido mi búsqueda padre, y es una alfa, de este clan, voy a convertirme en un Campbell.



 

John asintió, sabía que no era una decisión repentina y ahora comprendía la invitación del proparolanto y la presencia de Mary. El gran lobo sonrió con tristeza, irónicamente, había deseado que Adam concluyera su búsqueda, así comprendería que cuando un alfa encuentra a su pareja no podía unirse a nadie más. Ahora era un problema.

 

  * Lady Campbell – inició la fórmula de cortesía para despedirse
  * John – la voz de ella vibró con su sento, a pesar de todo ejercía ese poder sobre él – protege a ese muchacho si quieres, pero no lo conviertas en tu hijo.
  * Debo rechazar su petición Lady Campbell, me ofrecí, Samuel aceptó, Dean estuvo de acuerdo, lo hubiera consultado con Adam si hubiera sabido de su presencia en el cónclave. Está hecho y retractarme sería poner a mi nuevo hijo en una posición muy difícil. Mi honor no me permite deshacer la adopción – explicó apasionadamente.
  * Te importa de verdad, más que Adam – susurró la Miljara percibiendo el sento del Winchester, también percibió el dolor por la traición que suponían esas palabras para John, sin embargo, era cierto, ese omega importaba a John más que el alfa que tenía enfrente y que era de su propia sangre
  * Lady Campbell, su valoración está fuera de lugar pues no somos pareja como para afirmar conocer mis inclinaciones afectivas – murmuró controlando férreamente la expresión de su rostro, por mucho que Mary percibiera su sento no le daría la satisfacción de perder el control ni a ella ni a los dos alfas que la acompañaban – en todo caso esta reunión se ha extendido más de lo que había calculado y tengo otros compromisos, “la paco estos kun klanoj” (La paz será con los clanes)
  * La paco estos kun klanoj – respondió Patrick como correspondía al proparolanto.



 

El trayecto en ascensor hasta su recuperado despacho como licántrarca de Detroit se le hizo un borrón gris, sumido como iba en sus propios pensamientos. Analizando la presencia de Adam y la petición de su hijo mayor y de Mary.

 

“Te importa de verdad” y era cierto, de repente ese chico le importaba y mucho. Quizás sólo por Dean, quizás también por el bebé al que había tratado de olvidar en el instante en que trajo al lobezno repudiado a Detroit. El caso era que John tenía otra vez tres hijos, y esta vez no iba a fallar a Sam Winchester como hizo con su pequeño lobo omega.

 

 


	10. Lupo Lone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retomamos esta historia

"LA LLAMADA DE LA SANGRE"

  
  
9:  
  
Lupo lone  
  
  
  
  
  
El sol avanzaba duplicado sobre la superficie rizada y suave del agua. Sam terminó de limpiar la espalda de Dean, mucho más tranquilo al notar que comenzaba a cicatrizar y que el lobo ya no hacía gestos de dolor.   
  
Hacía un rato que él mismo había dejado de tener arcadas por culpa del acónito. Dean volvió a tumbarse boca abajo en la cama y al omega volvió a sorprenderle lo vulnerable e indefenso que su alfa se mostraba ante él cuando le había visto atemorizar a tres alfas hechos y derechos, uno de ellos el Gran Lobo Negro.  
  
\- Deja de mirarme así y descansa un poco tú también – gruñó el alfa  
\- No estoy cansado – se quejó Sam, aunque se echó junto al lobo en la cama, sin opacar la pared frente al lago.  
\- Me gusta el paisaje – murmuró Dean adormilado y echando un brazo sobre la cintura del omega  
\- Es casi como estar fuera, pero sin el peligro de mojarnos si vuelve a llover.  
\- No hay nubes, no lloverá.  
\- ¿Sólo llueve cuando hay nubes?  
\- Claro, ¿no te lo dijeron en el colegio? – se rio el alfa haciendo que se enfurruñara – a ver, enséñame ese ceño fruncido, eres adorable Sammy  
\- Cállate idiota – murmuró avergonzado  
\- Vamos, no te enfades – Dean se subió sobre él, las cinco heridas de su pecho casi habían desaparecido y su sonrisa socarrona hacía que el omega olvidara las que no podía ver - ¿no te parece que llevas mucha más ropa que tu alfa? Eso está mal, un omega debería llevar igual o menos, eso también lo enseñan en el colegio  
\- Ese es un comentario “lobalfista” – le respondió sacándole la lengua – los omegas también tenemos derechos  
\- Sip, claro – las arrugas junto a los ojos del alfa se acentuaron por la sonrisa y Sam jadeó de anticipación – tienes derecho a desnudarte para mi justo ahora.  
  
Era complicado obedecerle, sobre todo cuando le tenía sobre él y no podía moverse. Tampoco quería moverse demasiado por si le hacía daño, pero Dean no le iba a dar muchas opciones. El lobo metió sus manos bajo la cintura y comenzó a tirar de la camiseta para quitársela.   
  
\- ¡Dean! ¡No seas ansioso!  
\- ¿Dando órdenes a tu alfa?  
\- Deeean…  
  
Sin duda estaba prácticamente recuperado, Sam no podía dejar de mirarle y el alfa sonreía feliz anticipando el momento de tenerle. El omega se vio desnudo sin saber cómo, besando la piel lisa sobre el corazón del alfa.   
  
\- Hola chicos – la voz burlona y sarcástica les sorprendió Haciendo que ambos se revolvieran, sobresaltados, hacia su propietario, un hombrecito de mediana edad cuyos ojos oscuros mostraban cuidadosamente el mismo sarcasmo que su voz – Oh, no os levantéis por mí, podéis seguir con lo que estabais haciendo  
\- ¿Quién eres? – Dean se irguió, desnudo y encolerizado, en pocos segundos podría transformarse de nuevo, pero prefería la semitranformación porque impresionaba más a los humanos que la transformación completa  
\- Que te diga mi nombre no servirá de nada, sólo vengo a ofrecerte algo  
\- No compramos nada – respondió más pudoroso Sam, tapándose con la sábana  
\- No hablo contigo gigante naturista, hablo con tu alfa  
\- ¿Qui-én co-ño e-res? – silabeó amenazador Dean acercándose al hombrecito  
\- Esto – le mostró un arma de fuego con la que le apuntó – es un revólver, es muy antiguo, más de mil años, pero sigue funcionando, igual que esa chatarra de ahí fuera, el proyectil es de plata y supongo que sabes lo que podría hacerte, así que tranquilito tigre  
  
Durante una milésima de segundo Sam tuvo miedo por Dean. El sento del alfa, con su compulsión a saltar sobre el cuello del recién llegado y arrancarle la garganta, era tan intenso que el omega se estremeció rompiendo ese hilo de pensamiento con sus propias emociones.  
  
\- Y que luego digan que un omega no es útil – suspiró el intruso bajando el arma con alivio al comprender que ya no necesitaba usarla – mi nombre es Crowley y vengo a ofreceros una salida a vuestro pequeño problemilla de separaros para siempre.  
\- Crowley… ¿de qué clan?  
\- Una vez fui del clan Winchester, ahora tengo el mío propio – la sonrisa era peligrosamente burlona al contestar a Dean  
\- Un errante – susurró Sam  
\- Error jirafa, soy un lone, es distinto – replicó con orgullo el hombrecito de negro  
\- Tampoco podéis entrar en los edificios ni relacionaros con humanos, a los efectos es lo mismo – Dean se puso un pantalón y se sentó al borde de la cama – di que quieres  
\- No me gustas chico, eres arrogante, chulito, y demasiado guapo para tener cerebro, pero tú, y tu amiguito, sois el punto de inflexión en la jerarquía licántrarca que he estado esperando para acabar con Lucifer  
\- Cuidado, que ya no sea miembro del clan no quiere decir que vaya a traicionarlo – advirtió Dean  
\- No espero que traiciones al clan Winchester lumbrera, espero que lo salves, de hecho, espero que nos salves a todos.  
  
Sam, ya vestido, se sentó junto a Dean, conteniendo sus ganas de atacar al irritante hombrecito. Era preferible escucharlo antes y si, una vez les contara lo que sabía, no era útil ya tomarían las medidas necesarias.  
  
Pero Crowley iba a resultar mucho más útil de lo que pudieran esperar, si creían la grandilocuente y absurda historia del origen de los clanes que les había contado en lugar de la versión oficial.  
  
\- Por eso se persiguió y exterminó a los lupo omegas, en lugar de controlarlos para convivir pacíficamente…  
\- Eso no es cierto, mi madre… - Dean optó por no creerle  
\- Ah, sí, la dulce y pequeña Mary – Crowley soltó una carcajada – ella no era la Miljara Campbell original chico, tuviste un abuelo, ella tuvo un padre. Pero el viejo Samuel y su esposa desaparecieron hace muchísimo tiempo. De los Miljaras actuales sólo la Gefratoj, los hermanos Lucifer, Miguel, Gabriel y Naomi, conoce la historia real, los demás sólo saben lo que ellos les contaron.   
\- Estás diciendo que la mitad de los Miljaras mintió a la segunda mitad… pero todos vivían cuando la extinción del clan Singer – intervino Sam  
\- Cierra esa preciosa boquita lorito con peluca – el intruso se impacientaba y su ataque al omega molestó a Dean  
\- Cuidado, ni lo mires – advirtió en un susurro contenido que imponía mucho más que un colorido insulto  
\- Bien, os he contado la verdad porque necesitaba que la supierais para poder llevar a cabo mi plan y acabar con el sistema de familias para establecer un nuevo orden mundial – Crowley volvió a sacar la pistola y la dejó sobre la mesa – cuando sea el momento uno de vosotros meterá una bala en el cerebro de Lucifer, supongo que serás tú Dean, sólo un alfa se enfrenta a otro y tienes esa actitud de matón de instituto.  
  
Dean perdió la paciencia y cogió al hombrecito por el cuello. Pataleando en el aire Crowley chasqueó los dedos y un pequeño grupo de betas entró en la cabaña armados con picas eléctricas.  
  
\- Bájame guapito de cara – tosió forcejeando con la gigantesca garra que rodeaba su garganta – bájame o tu omega lo pasará mal  
  
El licántropo gruñó amenazadoramente a los betas que rodeaban a Sam, con el acónito en su sistema, su amante estaba más debilitado físicamente que un humano normal, un par de descargas podrían hacerle un daño irreparable. Soltó al lone que cayó de culo al suelo.  
  
Una de los Betas le atacó a él en lugar de a Sam haciéndole caer de rodillas, su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno para la muchacha ni su jefe. Crowley se levantó sacudiéndose, no estaba muy contento, pero necesitaba la ayuda de los dos y no podía permitirse el lujo de vengarse ahora, ya lo haría más adelante.  
  
\- Quieta Rubi, estoy bien y no hemos venido a hacerles daño – impidió que su subalterna volviera a castigar al alfa permitiendo que Sam corriera al lado de su compañero y lo ayudara a levantarse.  
\- Dinos que quieres de verdad, Crowley – masculló el lobo omega con una iniciativa impropia de los especímenes de su naturaleza.  
\- Como ya os he contado, la Gefratoj, los hermanos, secuestraron a los otros Miljaras originales eliminando a los lobos omegas supervivientes que aquellos habían conseguido controlar. Para que no hubiera rebeliones dijeron que, en otro brote de locura, los omegas habían asesinado también a Sam Campbell, Bill Harvelle, Amelia Moore y Fillipe k. Visyak utilizando la bomba nuclear más potente conocida, volviendo toda la Europa continental un yermo inhabitable durante al menos mil años. Pero, en realidad, no pudieron matarlos porque entonces no tenían poder para hacerlo. Durante cientos de años, aprovechando que nadie los buscaba y que sus sucesores tenían mucho trabajo para reconstruir el mundo, estuvieron investigando la forma de acabar con ellos definitivamente, hasta que, hace tan solo treinta y cinco años, después de casi mil de cautiverio y terribles experimentos, consiguieron volverlos humanos. Descubrieron que los omegas lobo eran mucho más peligrosos de lo que habían supuesto, su sangre podía volver humanos a los Miljaras haciéndolos mortales. Lucifer, eludiendo a sus hermanos, envió a su hija a ejecutarlos. Megan no se conformó con matarlos, devoró los corazones de todos, salvo el de Sam Campbel, que huyó con uno de sus guardianes cuando los demás guardianes fueron asesinados para eliminar todas las pruebas. Pero hubo una filtración y hace 33 años Lucifer supo que el segundo hijo naskiĝis lupo de Mary era omega y que un grupo de rebeldes – Crowley se señaló a sí mismo – planeaban usar al bebé para convertirle en humano y demostrar lo que había hecho, lo que habían hecho los cuatro hermanos.  
\- Y perdiste tu oportunidad – murmuró Dean pensativo - ¿Sam Campbell no te devolvió el favor?  
  
Crowley se volvió hacia la pared transparente, no quería que el joven alfa notara que esa pregunta le había hecho ganarse su respeto. El nieto del Miljara que rescató era más inteligente de lo que parecía a primera vista.  
  
\- En realidad, no se si continúa vivo, cuando huimos de Europa ya era humano y los humanos tienen una existencia más breve que los lobos – dio una palmada para restar seriedad a sus revelaciones y se volvió con una sonrisa burlona – seguramente murió antes, hubiera intervenido de haber sabido lo que ocurría, no iba a permitir que su pequeña se viera obligada a matar a su propio bebé ¿no?  
\- Y quieres usar mi sangre como querías usar la del bebé – la pregunta de Sam sonó como una afirmación  
\- Esa es la idea  
  
El grupo de betas bajó las armas, aunque no abandonaron sus posiciones, siempre alertas para proteger a su líder. Dean no sabía que pensar de Crowley, por un lado, estaba inclinado a creer su versión de la historia y, por otro lado, no acababa de fiarse en las intenciones del lone.  
  
\- ¿Qué ganas tú con esto? – preguntó por fin  
\- Volver a pertenecer a la manada, junto con todos ellos, entrar libremente en los edificios… - Crowley estaba dando su mitin, no sólo para obtener la ayuda de Sam y Dean, también para enardecer a los betas errantes que le secundaban – ser ciudadanos de pleno derecho, abolir el actual sistema de clases y poder convivir con los humanos como sólo los alfas pueden hacer ahora. ¿Te parece poco por lo que luchar?  
\- ¿Y qué le pasará a Sam si aceptamos?  
\- Necesitamos bastante sangre, al menos un par de litros por miembro de la Gefratoj, ocho litros que, por supuesto, no podemos sacar de una vez, solo tiene seis en su cuerpo  
\- Eso es demasiado – los ojos verdes del alfa brillaron peligrosamente  
\- Ahora es lobo, podríamos sacar un litro a la semana y en un par de meses tendríamos la cantidad necesaria para detener a Lucifer y sus hermanos. Para Sam sólo sería un rato de molestia pasajera, su recuperación debe ser mucho más rápida que la de cualquier lobo, incluso en forma humana – Crowley decidió contarles algo más de su plan – una vez tuviéramos la sangre prepararíamos el suero para convertir en humanos a los Miljaras y ahí es dónde entrarías tú y un pequeño grupo de alfas a los que he contado mi plan y que están de acuerdo.  
\- ¿qué tendría que hacer? – Exigió saber Dean  
\- Hasta que no tengamos la sangre no puedo desvelarte el resto del plan, pero sí los nombres de nuestros aliados… si quieres formar parte.  
\- Quédate tus nombres y déjanos en paz.  
  
Rubi sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cañón proyector y lo puso en marcha, sobre la cama, a escala 1:24, comenzó a desarrollarse una escena de la que ambos protagonistas aún se estaban recuperando. Sam gimió tapándose la cara con ambas manos al ver cómo, el monstruo en que se había convertido, sacaba a Dean semiinconsciente del agua y le clavaba su garra en el pecho. El alfa no aguantó más, se transformó en lobo y arrebató el proyector a la beta sin que su resistencia sirviera para nada y lo destrozó entre sus mandíbulas.  
  
\- Impresionante actuación cachorrillo – se rio Crowley – por supuesto tengo bastantes más copias  
\- Si no nos dejas en paz te mataré – ladró Dean  
\- Si me matas todos sabrán que Sam es un lobo, ¿te vas a arriesgar lupo cub? – por un segundo el lone no las tuvo todas consigo  
\- Sam no sufrirá ningún daño – gruñó Dean relajándose y dejando la forma animal para volver a ser humano – si le ocurre algo malo no habrá lugar en el universo o fuera de él dónde puedas ocultarte de mí, te arrancaré el corazón del pecho y te lo meteré…  
\- Ya ¡ya! Lo he pillado, no hace falta que seas tan gráfico, entonces tenemos un trato, puedes quedarte con tu omega el tiempo que queda hasta que debas irte a la soleada isla de California y después yo y mi gente cuidaremos de que nadie toque un solo pelo de su valiosa cabeza – Crowley chasqueó los dedos y los betas desaparecieron casi instantáneamente – estaré en contacto.  
  
El lone se marchó tan sigilosamente como había llegado sin que ninguno de ellos supiera cómo había ocurrido. Fuera oscurecía, y la luna enorme, aunque ligeramente incompleta, emergía por el horizonte como si brotara del agua.  
  
Dean, más calmado, contemplaba el paisaje con la mente puesta en todo lo que el tal Crowley había dicho. Más que nunca quería rebelarse y huir con Sam. Todo lo que el Lone les había dicho era verdad, estaba convencido de ello, también estaba convencido de que había algunos detalles importantes que no les había contado.  
  
Su omega contemplaba otro paisaje, la forma humana, desnuda, del alfa. Su silueta recortada contra el tenue resplandor de la luna sobre el agua. Dean se dio la vuelta y  
sonrió cogiendo el expresivo rostro entre sus manos para besarlo suavemente. Lo necesitaba, era a la única persona que se había permitido amar y tenía que entender que podría soportar cualquier exilio, cualquier tortura, salvo perderle.  
  
\- Dean… - gimió Sam incoherentemente cuando sus finos labios fueron liberados y el alfa se dedicó a su cuello  
\- Calla… - murmuró Dean en su garganta   
  
Sam cerró los ojos concentrado en la suave caricia y en cómo, en cuestión de segundos, volvía a estar desnudo. Pensó incoherentemente que podían volver a grabarles a través del polímero transparente que los separaba del exterior, pero el sento del alfa mientras besaba apasionado cada centímetro de su cuerpo era demasiado intenso para poder sustraerse a él.  
  
El más alto sujetó a su amante, las sensaciones eran excesivas y se desbordaban mezclando ambos sentos. “Despacio, Dean” los labios llenos y suaves no le daban tregua, bajando desde su ombligo. “Despacio” volvió a gemir tambaleándose.  
  
\- Cama, ahora – ordenó el alfa de rodillas frente a él  
  
El suave empujón le dejó sentado sobre las sábanas, repitiendo la escena de la sobremesa, pero esta vez el cuerpo del alfa no tenía ni la más pequeña señal del brutal ataque sufrido.  
  
\- Te quiero – murmuró Sam consiguiendo que el lobo se tumbara sobre él – no, Dean, dímelo  
  
Para evitar la pérdida de control que suponía para él admitir que amaba a Sam por encima de todo, se transformó otra vez. Era mucho más sencillo manejar el instinto animal que reconocer como humano todo lo que sentía. Ya lobo hociqueó en el pecho del omega evitando decir lo que Sam podía percibir casi como pensamientos propios.  
  
\- Venga tío, no seas tan cabezón, dímelo – dijo cogiendo la quijada del lobo con ambas manos – no te escondas en el animal, dímelo, dime que me quieres.  
\- Que me quieres – bromeó el alfa recuperando la forma humana  
\- Dímelo  
\- Lo  
\- Idiota – se quejó Sam apartándolo  
\- Capullo – se quejó Dean intentando acercarse para besarle y sin poder hacerlo porque el más joven se había propuesto no ceder hasta que dijera en voz alta lo que sentía – tú sí que eres cabezón, ¿es que no lo sabes?  
\- Dímelo, Dean – lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero necesitaba que el alfa lo reconociera tomara conciencia de ello, necesitaba oírlo en su voz aparte de sentirle dentro – son sólo un par de palabras, unas pocas letras, tú puedes.  
\- Te quiero capullín, ¿contento? – la elocuente mirada consiguió que se rindiera, Dean suspiró y reuniendo toda la seriedad que pudo repitió – te quiero.  
\- No ha sido tan difícil ¿verdad? – Dean se levantó y cogió su pantalón sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar - ¿Dónde vas? No hemos terminado, ni siquiera empezado  
  
Las manos del omega le sujetaron la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el joven sentado en la cama. Dean cerró los ojos para sentir con más nitidez los finos labios recorrer su ingle hasta sus testículos. Se mordió los labios, al sentir los de Sam rozar la delicada piel y aprisionar el pene, apenas podía coordinar sus propias manos enredadas en el suave cabello que un instante se aferraban y otro pugnaban por evitar la intensa caricia. Maldita sea, iba a hacer que se corriera en su boca si continuaba así un segundo más.  
  
\- Sammy – gimió  
  
No pudo aguantar más, el condenado omega sabía cómo manejarle “¡Por la sangre de Licaón!” pensó temblando de emoción, mientras sus rodillas se negaban a sostenerle.  
  
\- No puedo, Sam – murmuró incoherentemente  
  
Sam le sujetó, levantándose. El jodido omega era enorme y poderoso, sonreía, unos hoyuelos se ensanchaban en las comisuras de la boca que acababa de liberarle. Dean le miraba rendido y embelesado. Su sento alterado por una promesa “tú y yo somos iguales, somos uno” Iba a arrodillarse y devolver a Sam el éxtasis a que le había llevado pero el más joven sólo quería que se acostaran y que se acurrucaran para hablar de ellos, de sus vidas y de su futuro.  
  
\- Si todo esto es cierto y conseguimos que termine bien – Sam estaba ilusionado – volveremos a estar juntos Dean, no habrá ninguna ley, ninguna norma, que nos lo impida.  
\- Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ese Crowley mientras no estoy – gruñó Dean – no me fío de él  
\- Yo tampoco, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenemos? – el omega se apretujó más entre los brazos del alfa, encogiéndose como una criatura – si te hubiera matado esa noche no sé cómo habría podido seguir …  
\- No lo hiciste – replicó Dean dejando un suave beso en la espalda de su amante  
\- Dean…  
\- No lo hiciste – insistió volviéndole y mirando directamente al fondo de sus ojos.  
  
Sam tragó saliva, y con ella se tragó todas las palabras de arrepentimiento que se habían acumulado en su garganta. No eran necesarias. Ahora estaban bien, estaban a salvo y tenían una esperanza. No era el fin del mundo ser un lobo omega.  
  
 **______________________Continuará**


	11. Recuerdos olvidados

"LA LLAMADA DE LA SANGRE"

  
  
10:  
  
Recuerdos olvidados  
  
  
  
  
  
A Sam no le gustaba cómo lo miraba Mary, sin verle, sin tenerle en cuenta más que como una molestia en sus planes para su hijo. El lobo omega se sentía incómodo recibiendo a la Miljara que lo iba a apartar de Dean en el loft, pero acompañaría a su alfa hasta el último instante, aunque eso supusiera pasar el día entero con los escrutadores ojos verdes de la loba juzgándole.  
  
Constató sorprendido que se parecían a los de su hijo. El nuevo miembro del clan Winchester se encontró buscando a su alfa en los ojos de la Patrino Campbell. Sí, eran prácticamente idénticos, incluso en la forma de mostrar ese amor doloroso y maldito que sentía por John. O la frialdad con que brillaban cuando algo la molestaba. Dean se parecía mucho a su madre.  
  
\- No comprendo por qué tiene que estar el omega presente – masculló la loba mientras Dean repasaba los documentos con el protocolo que debía acatar como hijo y heredero de la Miljara  
\- Está en su casa – replicó John sirviéndose un buen trago de licor  
\- Porque Dean no ha querido venir a la embajada con la excusa de poner sus asuntos en orden – masculló ella  
\- No haré “De provi meritas” – manifestó el aludido secamente y tiró la filmpantalla que había estado leyendo sobre una de las mesas – es una decisión firme Patrino Campbell.  
  
Patrick hizo un gesto y los dos alfas, de la guardia personal de Mary, que le acompañaban sacaron sus armas para castigar al hijo de la Miljara. John dejó la copa en la mesa y les cortó el paso, su actitud firme y deliberada les hizo dudar. El proparolanto Campbell negó y volvieron a su lado, ya tendrían ocasión de hacer entrar en razón al nuevo miembro del clan una vez volvieran a la isla y sin correr el riesgo de incomodar al Gran Lobo de los Grandes Lagos.  
  
\- Hablaremos de eso Dean – Sam dio un respingo ante el desprecio con el que la loba pronunciaba el nombre de su único hijo, notaba el dolor de su alfa y lo único que se le ocurría era tocarle para que supiera que no estaba solo – de eso y de tu falta de respeto por las normas, soy tu Miljara, debes tratarme como tal  
\- Dean, lo siento, pero es tu Miljara – murmuró John preocupado por las repercusiones una vez se llevaran a su hijo.  
\- Lamento mi falta de modales Patrino Klano, no se volverá a repetir   
\- Entonces “de provi…  
\- Con todo el respeto que se merece Patrino Klano, es una prueba voluntaria y me niego a realizarla.  
\- Cambiarás de idea en Sacramento – ordenó la Miljara  
  
Padre e hijo cruzaron sus miradas, la del gran lobo manifestaba su profunda preocupación, la de Dean una certeza, no iba a ceder en nada. Quizás su nuevo clan no iba a facilitarle la vida, pero él tampoco estaba dispuesto a colaborar.  
  
\- Si tanto le odia ¿por qué le ha reclamado? – Sam no pudo contenerse más, los demás no eran capaces de percibir el sufrimiento interno de su alfa como él y eso le hizo enfrentarse a la Miljara – No la entiendo Lady Campbell ¿Qué clase de madre querría hacer la vida imposible a su hijo?  
\- ¿Cómo te atreves?   
  
Patrick perdió sus modales, Mary no había reaccionado a la interpelación del omega por la sorpresa, pero él no iba a consentir que un ser inferior se dirigiera a su Patrino de igual a igual. Olvidó que no estaba en territorio de su clan y que ese omega en particular era, a todos los efectos, hijo de su anfitrión. Se transformó en lobo y atacó al muchacho, al cuello, decidido a que fueran las últimas palabras de Sam.  
  
John reaccionó con el tiempo justo de hacerle errar su ataque cargando contra él con su cuerpo para apartarle de su trayectoria en pleno salto. Los otros lobos también se transformaron para secundar al proparolanto, pero Dean ya estaba sobre aviso, se transformó escudando a su omega y su aullido erizó la piel de Sam, haciéndole temblar de ira, imbuido por el sento de su alfa. Sam sintió cómo su propio lobo interior pugnaba por salir.  
  
Frente a ellos, la lucha del gran lobo de California con el gran lobo negro se volvía sangrienta. Las dentelladas, los zarpazos, alcanzaban un nivel que hacía temer por la vida de ambos. Mary se transformó a su vez y utilizó su habilidad de Miljara para detener la pelea.  
  
Ambos lobos se separaron aún con el odio salvaje en sus miradas. John se volvió humano de nuevo. Las heridas eran importantes, pero el orgulloso alfa no parecía notarlas, toda su atención puesta en el lobo que había intentado matar a Sam. Aún sentía el impulso de destrozarlo allí mismo. Quizás el chico, desconocedor del protocolo, se había excedido al hablar directamente a la Miljara, pero ya aprendería, lo que no iba a consentir era que nadie tocara a “su hijo” en su casa.  
  
Dean también recuperó su forma humana colocándose junto a su padre y Sam sintió que debía estar con ellos. Mary ignoró al lobo malherido, se sentía humillada. Y no por lo que ese omega había dicho, se sentía ofendida por la falta de modales de Patrick. El omega simplemente era inferior, un proparolanto no puede bajarse a su nivel, no un Campbell. Ordenó a los otros lobos que se lo llevaran.  
  
\- Pido perdón por la inexcusable falta de Patrick – dijo a los tres hombres que aún seguían en alerta – me ocuparé personalmente de que pague por ello  
\- Lamento mucho si mis palabras la han ofendido Lady Campbell – fue Sam el único que respondió  
\- John, sigo sin comprender tu decisión, pero la respeto – aunque ignoró manifiestamente al muchacho ya no parecía la terrible Miljara, sino la mujer enamorada que se ocultaba tras la jefa del clan – creo que Dean ya tendrá tiempo de aprenderse el protocolo en el viaje de vuelta. ¿Te reunirás conmigo para dar un paseo?  
\- ¿Y ellos? – preguntó aturdido John   
\- Dejemos que tengan su propia despedida – les sonrió, esta vez a los tres, con cariño  
\- Si, por supuesto Lady… Mary – accedió inmediatamente John  
  
Curar sus heridas fue sencillo, tres transformaciones seguidas. Patrick lo tendría más complicado porque el Gran Lobo Negro había sido especialmente salvaje para proteger a su hijo. Dean le miraba con una admiración y respeto que no le había demostrado desde cachorro. Y Sam empezaba a comprender el alcance de haberle adoptado. El humano comenzaba a confiar en él.  
  
\- Sé que ha ocurrido algo muy importante aquí Dean – Dijo Sam cuando John se marchó a su cita – pero no alcanzo a comprenderlo del todo  
\- Ellos, creo que volverán a estar juntos…  
\- Es una buena noticia… creo – murmuró el omega aún impactado por el desenlace de la reunión – me ha impresionado tu padre, de verdad, parecía algo personal  
\- Lo era, Patrick iba a matarte  
\- No creo que se hubiera atrevido delante de todos…  
\- Iba a hacerlo, y “nuestro” padre estaba dispuesto a matarlo para defenderte  
\- ¡Venga ya!  
\- No le he visto así jamás, y sabes que puede ser terrible si se enfada – Dean salió al jardín y se dirigió a la piscina – creí que iba a adoptarte sólo por mí, pero ahora eres su hijo también Sam y no sé cómo ha ocurrido, pero lo eres, con todas las consecuencias.  
\- ¡Joder!  
\- ¿Esa exclamación es por lo bueno que estoy en bañador?  
  
Hacía un día radiante, el aire límpido les llevaba el aroma de los jazmines, borrando el de la sangre y el sudor de la reciente pelea en el loft. Y aunque su exclamación era por la acción de John y no por el aspecto del alfa bajos los rayos implacables del sol de mediodía, no desmintió a un presuntuoso Dean que se dejó caer al agua y comenzó a nadar perezosamente.  
  
\- ¡Voy! – nada de pereza, si era el último día que iban a estar juntos en meses pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Corrió hacia el borde, dio un tremendo salto y cayó justo en el centro de la piscina juntando los pies al pecho y creando una cortina de agua que bañó por completo al lobo - ¿te mojé?  
\- Con que esas tenemos.  
  
Dean se sumergió bajo el agua emergiendo justo bajo él y levantándolo en el aire como si no pesara nada para lanzarlo a varios metros. Eran dos cachorros, jugando a hundirse el uno al otro, salpicándose, riendo y persiguiéndose por toda la piscina.  
  
\- ¡OK!¡Me rindo! – dijo Sam agotado al verse por enésima vez sobre la cabeza de Dean a punto de volver a ser lanzado de nuevo - ¡Me rindo!  
\- Que poco aguante tienes Sammy – se burló el mayor bajándole con delicadeza hasta pegarle a su pecho - ¿o es un plan secreto para seducirme?  
\- No lo es – reconoció el omega – pero es una gran idea, ¿fingimos que ha funcionado?  
\- No, nada de fingimientos.  
  
Atrapó sus labios suavemente. El beso fue profundizando de tal forma que Sam se abalanzó sobre el alfa sin contemplaciones. Los bañadores quedaron flotando sobre la piscina alejándose suavemente de sus propietarios.  
  
\- Transfórmate, quiero que seas lobo, quiero sentir al lobo – exigió el omega  
  
Dean no se hizo de rogar, sacó a Sam del agua entre sus brazos y apoyándose en una mano saltó a su vez fuera de la piscina para aterrizar ya en forma animal sobre el pecho desnudo del castaño.  
  
Sam se dio la vuelta poniéndose a cuatro patas. Se daba cuenta de que Dean no se estaba comunicando telepáticamente, que lo hacía simplemente porque notaba el ansia del lobo casi tan intensa como su propio deseo.   
  
Fue una tarde desgarradoramente salvaje, intensa, inolvidable. Varias horas después, agotados y felices, se echaron en una tumbona a contemplar el crepúsculo.  
  
El sol se había puesto tras la lejana cordillera. En el jardín del ático del edificio Singer comenzaba a hacer frío, a pesar de que Dean, todavía transformado en lobo, cubría prácticamente con su cuerpo el cuerpo desnudo del omega. Hociqueó en la nuca de Sam, lamiendo el sudor, mientras el castaño gemía de placer “vamos dentro, anda”  
  
\- Aquí estamos bien – el peso y el calor del enorme lobo se apartaron de su espalda - ¡Ey! ¡espérame!  
  
Lo siguió a la casa, el equipaje aguardaba junto a la puerta: sólo una maleta con un poco de ropa y la vieja mochila de Dean (que había logrado limpiar de la sangre y el barro de su “accidentada” excursión) con unos pocos objetos personales y un peluche que Sam se había empeñado en regalarle. El omega ni quiso mirarlo, eso sería por la mañana, aún tenían toda la noche para ellos dos.  
  
\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te secuestré? – preguntó el alfa inesperadamente - ¿Lo prepotente y lo insensible que fui?  
\- ¿Eh? – El sento del lobo explotó en la mente del omega haciendo que la sorpresa inicial por esas palabras se tornara en comprensión – me vengué a conciencia.  
\- Eres tan capullo – el ligilo de ambos era tan poderoso que el intento largamente planeado de Dean de hacer que el chico se enfadara tanto que no le entristeciera su marcha se le había vuelto en contra – joder Sammy…  
\- Casi no puedo imaginar que tenía una vida antes de ahora Dean, y la recuperaremos   
\- La recuperaremos.  
  
Dean acarició el rostro del más alto, recordaba su aspecto como semilobo y le hubiera gustado ver el lobo en que podía convertirse. Era imposible, si se convertía en lobo perdería el control otra vez, pero…  
  
\- ¿Te estás tomando el acónito?  
\- No, ya no es luna llena  
\- Intenta transformarte  
\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?  
  
Era posible, sí, quizás se había vuelto loco, pero estaba hablando muy en serio.  
  
\- Estoy preparado para invertirlo, y sin la luna llena quizás no puedas – Dean suspiró – necesito ver al lobo, por favor.  
\- Ni siquiera sé cómo se hace, para vosotros es tan sencillo, tan natural  
\- Bueno, hice que un lobezno se transformara en bebé, puedo ayudarte – replicó el alfa con un sentimiento de culpa tan profundo que Sam decidió que le complacería como fuera para hacerle olvidar  
\- Sí, lo haré   
  
El alfa cerró los ojos y dejó que su sento se introdujera en el cuerpo del omega, no era una habilidad muy común, pero a Dean le resultaba tan natural como respirar desde el mismo instante que fue capaz de transformarse en humano. Sus espíritus se enlazaron, el lobo reconoció al lobo, el humano al humano, la sangre que circulaba por las venas de ambos había salido de la misma fuente.  
  
“Somos uno Sam” y la euforia se adueñó del omega como una sensación de haber vivido ya ese momento. Se transformaron al mismo tiempo, el lobo dorado clavó sus humanos ojos verdes en un impresionante lobo pardo, más grande y corpulento que le devolvió la mirada de un Sam abrumado. “Eres espectacular Sammy, lo sabía, ahora intenta tú solo, recuerda lo que has sentido”   
  
Dean rompió la conexión y se volvió humano. El lobo pardo se acercó oliéndole, sus ojos perdían rápidamente el brillo humano, aunque aún conservaban la forma.  
  
\- Venga Sammy, contrólalo, puedes hacerlo  
  
“Hueles tan bien, tu sabor, tu sangre” estaba perdiendo el control de la transformación, un pequeño zarpazo, como un juego, y unas gotas de sangre brotaron del muslo de Dean, para que el lobo las lamiera. El alfa enredó sus dedos humanos en el pelo castaño y suave del cuello de la criatura que continuaba lamiéndole, los muslos, la entrepierna, los genitales “Nada me gustaría más que continuar Sammy, pero aún no sabes controlarte, es peligroso”   
  
“Quiero, quiero” gruñó sordamente el lobo levantándose sobre sus patas traseras para someter al alfa con su envergadura y su peso, Dean vaciló, realmente no temía que Sam pudiera hacerle daño, era capaz de detenerlo cuando quisiera, lo que de verdad temía era no ser capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. “Yo soy el alfa Sammy” el sento de Dean volvió a apoderarse del cuerpo del omega, arrollador e inapelable, cortando toda conexión de la parte humana con la animal y relegando esta última a un oculto rincón de su existencia.   
  
A gatas, temblando de excitación, Sam volvió a ser humano. No sabía cómo sentirse, quería recuperar al lobo, esa sensación de poder, de fuerza, miró al alfa que sonreía cómo si todo continuara como unos segundos antes.   
  
Sam se levantó poniendo algo de distancia entre él y su hermano, todo había cambiado en unos pocos segundos, Dean tenía razón en sentirse culpable, tenía la culpa de que su hermano se hubiera convertido en omega, tenía la culpa de haberlo encontrado y haber despertado de nuevo al lobo y los recuerdos reprimidos de un bebé de seis meses. Sabía cómo ocultarle esa parte de su sento a Dean, el propio alfa lo había hecho al confinar al lobo de nuevo.  
  
Ajeno a su descubrimiento Dean no dejó que se alejara, creyendo que Sam necesitaba ayuda con la readaptación a su cuerpo humano lo cogió del rostro y lo besó, mirándole con una adoración y un amor que el omega no podía decirle la verdad ahora. Algún día, cuando volvieran a estar juntos. Sam se acurrucó entre los brazos de Dean dejando que su sola presencia calmara sus pensamientos y permitiendo que el alfa creyera que su nerviosismo se debía sólo a la intensidad de su primera transformación voluntaria. No quería mentirle, pero sentía que ahora no tenía opción.  
  
\- Cuéntame de tú vida Dean  
\- Cuando tú me cuentes la tuya  
  
Dean suspiró mientras retenía al más joven entre sus brazos, reacio a dejar que se alejara unos centímetros. Pronto serían más que unos centímetros, serían miles de kilómetros, pero al menos no sería para siempre, al menos, esta vez no era su culpa.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – murmuró cediendo   
\- ¿Es cierto que has sido más tiempo lobo que humano?  
\- Sí, en total no he sido humano más de tres años   
\- ¿Y cómo te, cómo controlas tu cuerpo tan fácilmente? He visto lobos, que habiendo nacido humanos, necesitan un tiempo de adaptación para poder controlar sus movimientos después de una transformación.  
\- No lo sé, me sale así – Dean besó con ternura la oscura cabeza apoyada en su pecho – a veces, cuando estoy un poco estresado me cuesta un poco mantener la forma humana, es mucho más fácil ser un lobo.  
\- Para mí no  
\- Lo será, ya lo verás.  
\- ¿Es cierto que los lobos no consideran tabú el incesto?  
\- Joder con la preguntita personal – se burló el alfa sin comprender por qué Sam tenía interés en esa pregunta. No acababa de pronunciar esas palabras cuando todas las alarmas de su mente se dispararon, ¿y si John volvía a abusar de Sam cuando no estuviera presente? O peor ¿y si lo seducía? - ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Crees que John podría interesarse por ti de esa forma?  
\- ¡No! No, no es eso, es por tu hermanito – Sam se sintió mal por la reacción de Dean, de repente tenso e indeciso - ¿crees que si hubiera nacido humano habría sido tu compañero de por vida?  
\- Murió, lo ejecutaron Sam – dijo soltándole y alejándose de él - ¿por qué quieres saber eso?  
\- Dean, yo… - la tentación de contarle su descubrimiento era poderosa, pero en la situación de ambos ¿sería algo bueno que lo supiera o sólo añadiría más dolor al que ya sentía su alfa? – es una tontería, quizás tuve celos de que a él le quisieras más.  
  
Dean le miró sorprendido, pero trató de ser honesto.  
  
\- Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado, casi no recuerdo los colegios, los centros de estudio, los campamentos, mucha de la gente que conocí. Amé a mi hermanito desde el mismo instante que lo tuve frente a mí, y eso que he hecho para ayudarte a ser lobo, lo hice con él para volverle humano por primera vez. Los pocos días que le tuve fueron como descubrir el universo minuto a minuto. Después supe que esa intensidad de mi amor fue lo que le había matado – se miró las manos, siempre las sentiría manchadas con la sangre del lobezno – no debería importarte que a él lo quisiera más, de hecho, deberías sentir alivio, tiendo a destruir lo que amo.  
\- No le destruiste Dean, le salvaste – Sam decidió que esa culpa que sentía su alfa era mucho peor que conocer la verdad  
\- Sam, por favor, no digas tonterías  
\- Me salvaste Dean, iba a ser un omega, no podía ser otra cosa, pero tú hiciste que me transformara en humano y así pudieron ocultarme – se lo estaba diciendo, ¿qué demonios? Se lo había dicho.  
\- Sam, que cojones estás diciendo – Dean creía que había malinterpretado las palabras del omega  
\- Escuchaste a Crowley, al Lone, el padre de Mary se llamaba Samuel, sé que tu abuela se llamaba Deanna, sí, ellos me criaron, yo sabía que no eran mis padres, pero me querían y yo a ellos, ellos me enseñaron a usar el muérdago, el pie de lobo, incluso el acónito. Yo no recordaba, mi parte humana no podía recordar porque la memoria humana es más limitada y no guarda recuerdos anteriores a los tres o cuatro años, pero al transformarme – Dean estaba pálido, entendía las palabras, pero no podía comprender el alcance de las mismas – lo recordé Dean, soy yo, siempre he sido yo, por eso necesitaba saber lo del incesto, porque no quiero que te apartes de mí, no quiero perderte.  
  
El alfa seguía mirándole sin comprender. “Lo has notado, has reconocido mi sento, lo sabes”, Dean frunció el ceño tratando de analizar lo que había sentido, “Compruébalo”. Los sentos de ambos volvieron a entrelazarse, lobo con lobo, humano con humano, esta vez el alfa dio rienda suelta a su propia naturaleza, y lo vio. El cachorro pardo, hecho un ovillo en la lobera, la necesidad de mostrarle su transformación, de conocer al humano oculto en algún rincón del alma recién nacida. Los sentos puros e inocentes entrelazándose como si todo el universo se hubiera creado para llegar a ese momento. Tener la completa certeza de que siempre serían el uno del otro.   
  
Sam intentó retener a Dean en ese punto. Notaba como los traumas de su alfa se arrastraban en la oscuridad para atraparle y alejarle de él. La conexión se rompió y Dean se tambaleó cayendo al suelo como si de repente hubiera olvidado cómo usar sus piernas.  
  
\- Ella tenía que saber que estabas vivo – balbució entrecortadamente, miró a Sam completamente perdido – tenía que saber lo que te amaba ¿por qué me hizo esto?  
  
Sam no tenía respuestas. Dean estaba horrorizado. Se arrodilló a su lado envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector.   
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a punto de echarse a llorar.  
\- No  
  
Había oscurecido, ellos permanecieron arrodillados en el suelo, uno frente al otro, bloqueados por lo que acababan de descubrir. John no tardaría ya mucho en volver de su cita ¿cómo iban a explicar esto? ¿Iban a decirle que Sam era de verdad su cachorro omega?  
  
  
 **______________________Continuará**

**Author's Note:**

> Debido a un bloqueo esta historia se ha atascado.
> 
> Cuando logre acabarla publicaré los capítulos que faltan seguidos. (Si a alguien le interesa)


End file.
